Kiss Of The Dragon
by RefuseToLose
Summary: Living in New York with her dad, Santana has it all. That's until she meets a feisty dancing blonde and her mother comes back to town for a visit, with her new smooth operating Fiance.
1. Chapter 1: Big Girls Don

_Chapter 1: Introduction_

* * *

><p>Santana's eyes fluttered open as she heard the bustling New York streets she had grown to love. It was funny how a little smile escaped the young girl's pouty lips. For once in her life, the young Latina was actually happy. Living with her Father Andres Lopez, who was the chief of police of one of the Manhattan precincts, Santana couldn't ask for a better life at the moment.<p>

Santana Moved in with her father about two years ago when her mother felt like the young Latina was out of control, but in Santana's defense it wasn't all her fault. Santana couldn't exactly pin point when it precisely happened, but around the age of fourteen she began to notice things. For example, how her mother seemed to care about her job, more than she cared about her own her daughter. Yeah, Santana understood that her Mother was also a police chief in New Jersey, which meant long hours, but she doubted that a 14 year old child should be left alone until 11:00 at night, seven days out of the week. This obviously caused some damage in the relationship between Eva Lopez and Santana Lopez.

When Santana turned fifteen that's when it hit her. If her mom didn't have time for her and could work all night, why couldn't she stay out and party all night? But that was just the beginning. Next came the Navel piercing then the tattoos, and lastly the lightly colored bruises on her neck and chest that we like to call hickeys.

After two hours of screaming, and slurs being thrown at each other, Eva Lopez said she couldn't take it anymore and said that she felt her and Santana needed a break. _Whatever that meant_. So she sent Santana to New York to stay with her dad, for two weeks.

Well that's what Santana and her father thought until one day Santana opened the front door and found all her stuff packed in boxes dumped in the hallway of her dad's condo building, with a little sticky note attached to the box that sat closer to the front that read

"_**Andres, I've done what I can. She's not my problem anymore she's yours. - Eva"**_

Santana felt a tear burn down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away when she heard her father's voice from behind.

"_Mija, what's all this_?"

Santana didn't say anything. She just simply turned around and placed the piece of paper in her father's hand and continued her journey to her new room. Santana's father was confused but after reading the tiny piece of paper it made sense. It broke Andre's heart to see the mother of his child abandon their child like that, except he always new Eva was selfish. That was part of the reason they were no longer together. However he never imagined she would do something like this to Santana.

A couple months later Santana felt as if she always should have lived with her father. They rarely argued, and though he was a Police Chief he always found time for his daughter. Santana knew her father loved her, but growing up she hardly ever saw him and now that she was living with him she knew he was trying to catch up for lost time and she admired and loved him for that.

When Santana turned sixteen Andres bought her a red and white Mustang, that Santana loved dearly. But of course she never really drove it. I mean come on she lived in New York! Everything was in walking distance. But she found out later her Father bought it hoping his daughter would make a drive to New Jersey to visit her mother. Which was completely out of the question for the Latina, so Andres didn't push his daughter, because really and truly Eva didn't deserve to see their daughter. So he dropped it. It wasn't like Santana got a happy birthday phone call from her mother anyway.

On her Seventeenth birthday Santana came out to her Father and told him that she was gay. It was actually fairly easy. Andres was born and raised in New York so it wasn't like it was an uncommon thing. He told Santana he would always love her not matter who she loved.

A month Later Santana introduced her dad to Kalli Morgan, her girlfriend. At first glance you could almost suspect Kalli to be a Victoria Secret model or something. Santana didn't know if it was the long Almost platinum blonde hair, or maybe it was her piercing green eyes. Santana didn't know nor did she really care all she knew was that the girl was gorgeous and she was hers. Kalli and Santana were very much alike inside and out. They both were very petite but Kalli was a little taller. Santana loved the fact that Kalli was girly like her, which made going out together in public fun. It never failed; a guy would hit one of them thinking they were best friends or something. And there response was always the same. Quick smiles towards each other then a finale finish with a hot make out session, which was always a crowd pleaser.

Santana and Kalli had made out plenty of times but had never actually gone all the way. Believe it or not Santana had her fair share of make out partners but she had never actually had sex. _Shocker huh?_ It's not that she didn't want to do it with Kalli, because she did. Kalli meant everything to her, but she just wanted it to be special, with someone special.

Yeah... Santana Lopez couldn't ask for a better life at this point. She lived with her super amazing dad in an amazing Manhattan Condo. And she had a gorgeous girlfriend that she loved. Who could ask for more?

But we all know happiness doesn't last forever...

* * *

><p><em>This is just the beginning.. Hope you're ready ;)<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Wildflower

_Here You go! Chapter 2 (:_

* * *

><p>Santana made her way down the metal snaky staircase that was placed in the middle of the Manhattan condo. Her hair was in untidy messy bun that lay on top of her head, she still had on her sports bra and her sweat pants with thick rimmed glasses adding the finishing touches to her just got out of bed look.<p>

Fixing herself a bowl of cereal she sat at the breakfast bar and began reading the back of the cereal box, like she always did, as if she were a little kid again. _But she would never tell anyone that._

"Ahh, Good Morning Mija" Santana's father appeared from around the corner still messing with his tie. He placed a gentle kiss to her still messy bed head.

She smiled as she swallowed another spoonful of cereal. "Morning Papi"

"Work Today?" Andres asked getting himself a bowl from one of the cabinets that rested above.

"Yep, 11 to closing." she never looked away from the cereal box in front of her, reading the animated cartoon comics located on the back.

Santana's father nodded his head, since his mouth was too full of cereal to respond. He was in a bit of a rush "Is Kalli coming to the picnic tomorrow?" He chugged some milk down straight from the carton quickly.

Santana quickly gave him a disgusted look, before snatching it away from his mouth. "Papi!" her voice changed in pitch. "I have to drink that too you know!" her eyes were wide with shock.

Andres chuckled "Sorry Mija I forgot." He was still laughing as he threw his hands up in forgiveness.

"And of course she's coming." Santana jumped off the bar stool making her way around the granite bar and into the kitchen.

"Good I haven't seen her in a while." He placed his bowl in the sink. "I was starting to miss her" He loved teasing his daughter about her relationship.

The Latina smiled at her dad. "Go to work" she Pushed him as she continued to giggle.

"I am I am" he protested against Santana tiny hands that pushed against his chest. "You have a good day at work and tell Quinn I said hi, I'll see you later." he placed one more kiss to her head before heading out the door, leaving his daughter standing in the hall.

_XOXOXOXIXIXI_

"This is total shit" Santana huffed as she folded a blouse, placing it on a wooden table. "Your mom owns this freaking Boutique Fabray, and yet I'm still the one closing up." Santana's voiced echoed through the usually busy boutique but was now empty due to the fact they had just put the closed sign out.

"Oh, Please" Quinn Scoffed. "You love working here. If that's what you can even call it." Quinn was putting up a few things behind the register as she talked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana scrunched her face, as she whipped around to look at her friend.

"We get paid ten dollars an hour to watch people try on clothes and help them pick out outfits" Quinn stated simply.

Quinn and Santana had a unique relationship. After all she was Santana's first friend when she first moved to New York. The two met in a coffee shop when Quinn complimented Santana on her Fashion choices and it was history from there. Though they hadn't been friends long, Quinn had Santana's back as vice versa. When Santana came out, Quinn was there for the Latina and also stayed with her many a nights when Santana's mother wouldn't have the decency to call on her birthdays.

"Whatever" Santana laughed throwing a shirt towards the Blonde. "And I'm only closing for you because you have a stupid date with Puck." She pointed her finger at her friend.

"Which means I owe you" Quinn smiled, barely dodging the piece of fabric that came flying her way.

"But I'm going to be here all alone" Santana whined.

"You mean the big bad ass Santana Lopez, is afraid to be alone." Quinn smirked. "I'm kidding. Beside you won't be alone." Quinn smiled, as she turned her gaze to the front door and saw Kalli making her way into the boutique.

Santana's voice filled with joy when she saw the platinum headed blonde. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I knew Quinn was leaving you all alone" Kalli grinned towards the other blonde. "So I came to make sure you were safe from you know all the bad guys" she smiled leaning into the Santana's lips wrapping her arms around her small waist.

"Ewwwww" Quinn laughed, cringing at the sight. "Just make sure you too behave. And don't forget to lock up the front." Quinn mentioned as she headed out the door, but was soon cut off by the heavy sounds of New York.

Kalli smiled as Quinn made her way down the street. "Sooooo are we here alone?" The petite blonde walked towards the cash register where her girlfriend was now standing. There was a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Yea, so as soon as I'm done we can head out" Santana was now running around the store turning off lights, before felt a familiar small hand grab her wrist slowing her down.

"Whoa, hey, what's your rush?" Kalli whispered into Santana's ear. She began to slide her hands down the brunette's torso making Santana shudder. "With all this hard work I think you deserve a treat. Huh?" Kalli bit down softly on her girlfriend's ear. Santana let out a small breathe before Kalli gripped Santana's hips quickly spinning her around crashing her lips into the Latinas, her hands still clutching onto her hips.

Santana tried to pull away giggling, but Kalli sucked on her lip until the Latina kissed back. "I have to lock up" Santana finally managed to get out between rushed kisses.

"Baby, when was the last time we spent time together?" Kalli let go of her girlfriends lip, leaning her forehead onto the darker skinned girls. Santana looked into those sea green eyes and immediately gave in.

"Good Point" Santana smiled, before the two were going at it again.

Kalli quickly placed her hands under Santana's thighs lifting the shorter girl on top of the counter before easing herself between Santana legs. Santana's shirt was now unbuttoned, and Kalli was headed for her girlfriends bra clasp, when a voice interrupted.

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice was sharp.

Santana knew that voice.

Kalli snapped around quickly. "Whatever the hell we want. Who are you?" the blonde was agitated because she was this close to getting Santana naked, but before the voice had a chance to answer, Santana spoke up.

"Mami?"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I know you all are probably tired of Kalli, lol but there is a reason for her ^_^<em>

_but Brittany Comes in Next Chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	3. Chapter 3: No More Drama

_Chapter 3(: Brittana finally meet!_

* * *

><p>"This is a surprise." Kalli gulped nervously quickly removing herself from in between Santana's legs. "I can definitely see the family resemblance now." she smiled nervously.<p>

Which in a way was true, Eva had long dark hair like Santana and if far enough, they could almost pass for twins..

"Not officer. Captain." Eva corrected the blonde sternly.

_Santana knew she should have locked the front door before she ended up on that counter._

"Oh, wow a promotion too" Kalli looked at Santana who was still on top of the counter with a disgusted stunned look on her face.

"Your daughter and I were just -" Kalli tried to explain motioning between her and Santana.

"I have pretty good idea, what you were doing with my daughter" Eva looked the blonde up and down, cutting her off.

"She has a name" Santana jumped down from the counter to step In front of her girlfriend. Kalli could already hear the hostility in her girlfriend's voice.

"Kalli Morgan" Kalli tried to stick out her hand, before Santana pushed it away.

"Please" Santana's could feel the heat rising in her face. "Don't suck up to her. It's not like she can do anything to us." Santana placed her hands on her hips as a sly smirk sketched into her face.

"That's where your wrong, Santana. I'm still your mother. Button your blouse you're coming with me." Eva reached out to grab a hold of the younger Latinas hand.

Santana quickly drew her hand back. She laughed a little at her mother's attempt. "You really think I'm just going to leave with you, just because you say so?" Santana was challenging her mother, and she knew it. "I don't even know why your here." she began to button her blouse, but not because mother told her to.

"I'd like to explain in private." Santana's mom looked at the blonde as if she was the one intruding. "Do you mind?"

Santana quickly grabbed Kalli's wrist. "I mind. Kalli is my girlfriend, and I want her here." Kalli shrugged towards Eva with a weak smile.

"You can't just walk in here like you're the President or something, thinking you can tell me what to do!" Santana's voice grew louder as she clenched harder onto Kalli's hand.

Eva looked down as she stepped closer to her daughter. "Look I know I hurt you Santana. We've spent a lot of time apart. Maybe too much." her voice began to tremble as she spoke.

"Some time apart?" Santana couldn't believe what was coming out her mother's mouth. "It's been like forever! and whose fault it that?" the young girls voice blared.

"We've missed a lot in each other lives. I know. I mean I didn't even know you had a girlfriend." she struggled at the word girlfriend.

"You never asked either." Santana returned in an undertone.

Eva sighed."I'm here because I want another chance. I want to reconnect with my daughter. I want you back in my life." She reached for her daughters hand again.

Santana shook her head. She knew this was just a show. "Oh ok, fine. Well maybe Kalli and I can swing a weekend visit sometime soon. I'll call and let you know ok. "Santana sneered.

"I'm not talking a down the road visit Santana. I'm ready for you to come home for good."

Santana felt frozen, her mouth jarred open. "What makes you think you could just show up and convince me to just leave with you all of a sudden." Santana really wanted to know. What suddenly changed? "You've never cared! So why care now?" Santana's voice was rising again.

Eva noticed the sorrow in Santana's eyes.

" Mija, I am so sorry" she took another step toward Santana but Santana took a bigger step back.

"The only thing sorry about you is your weak attempt at pretending to care." the Latina fumed. Santana was tired of this. She walked furiously behind the counter so she could grab her things.

"Santana, don't do this. I am still your mother" Eva barked following behind her daughter.

Santana stopped dead in hear tracks. _My mother?_ Just the sound of her mom saying that infuriated Santana. She didn't care that Kalli was still in the room; her mother had pushed her too far. "Oh I'm sorry" Santana mocked. She turned around slowly to face the older Latina. "Now you want to be my mother? Now you want to give me orders? Where were you the last 2 years of my life" Santana began to use her hands as she shouted. Her face was so hot she couldn't even feel the tears that had began to trickle down her face.

"I had to put some distance between us! You were of control in New Jersey" Eva shouted back defending herself.

"No!" Santana's eyebrows furrowed. "You just didn't want to deal! You were so caught up with getting a stupid promotion!" Santana finally took a step towards her mother.

"You were never home!" was the only response Eva could yell back.

"Neither were you!" Santana snarled. There was a silence. The two Latinas were standing inches apart from each other; and Eva could practically feel the heat radiating from her daughter's body.

After a moment Eva sighed and closed her eyes and took a step back from her daughter.

"You know I'm glad you and your father are getting along. But if I know you, you've got your daddy wrapped around your little finger." Eva leaned against a table exhausted from the debate.

"Who's got who wrapped around where?" a deep came from the front door. Andres walked into the store a bit confused as to why his ex wife was standing in the boutique. "You want to talk about visitation, Eva you come see me. You don't ambush our daughter at work." Andres took his place beside his daughter who looked emotionally drained.

"This isn't about visitation, she wants me to go live with her" Santana used the heel of her hands to wipe a tear.

Andres wrapped a protective arm around his daughter. "You can't jerk us around like that" There was a hint of worry in his voice.

Eva rolled her eyes. "I still have custody Andres. I don't need your permission to take our daughter home." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't play that game with me." He removed his arm from around his daughter to take a step closer towards his ex wife. "I doubt the judge will see you as parent of the year here."

"My life is much more stable now."

"Your still you, and I'm still me. What's changed?" Santana hissed.

"I'm getting married." Eva said proudly. "I've met someone who really cares about me" she shot a look towards Andres. "And he wants to get to know you too" she turned towards Santana her voice softer.

"Santana and I are a real family" Andres voice echoed through the store.

"You know what; I can't deal with this right now. I'll see you at home" Santana turned towards her dad, before grabbing Kalli's hand and leaving the boutique.

XOXOXOXOXIXIXIX

The next morning Santana's eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done the previous day. But she was determined to have a good time today. Though her mother would be attending there July 4th picnic, she would try to do her best not to argue with the other Latina.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look today?" Kalli chuckled from behind into Santana's neck, clutching at her waist.

"Only like 4 times" Santana laughed, leaning her head back onto her girlfriends shoulder. But it was true Santana looked amazing in anything. The Latina was wearing a red and white stripped bandue top under denim short overalls, and black combat boots for the finishing touches. It was so Santana.

The warm summer breeze was perfect for the occasion. Andres was on the grill while Santana and Kalli danced with Santana's little cousins to the music that played aloud in the park, just as the sun began to set.

"Hello, Everyone" Eva announced her arrival. Santana's smiled faded instantly when she heard her mother's voice, she did her best to smile but her mouth wouldn't cooperate.

Eva made her way over to the grill but stopped when she saw Santana. "Oh, is that what you wear to a picnic?" her smiled was faltering.

Santana's attempt at a smile immediately disappeared. "Wow, hasn't even been 5 seconds and you've already started." Sarcasm was definitely in the air.

"Your dress is really pretty Eva" Kalli rushed to ease the tension. She didn't want the same scene from yesterday to replay.

"It's Ms. Lopez to you" Eva glared at Kalli. Santana scoffed not quite understanding why her mother never changed her last name back. Santana got ready to take up for her girlfriend but was interrupted by a smooth voice that appeared from behind her mother.

"You must be Santana. My new daughter" The man was tall, with Jet black hair and Emerald green eyes. He was Gorgeous, a little too Gorgeous. He looked like he steeped straight out of GQ magazine.

"This is my fiancé, Antonio Moretti" A huge smiled was plastered across Eva's face, as she placed her hand gently on the Italian mans chest. They looked perfect together. Santana hated it.

"Daughter?" Santana scoffed "Sorry, but the only Person I call dad is standing over there" She pointed to Andres who was still grilling.

"Sorry, I've just heard so much about you, I feel like I practically know you" He flashed a bright smile. Santana winced at how corny this guy was.

"So I'm supposed to give you a big hug and welcome a new dad?" Santana mocked his cheesy smile.

"You could be polite" her mother warned in a whisper.

"God forbid, I don't drop everything for you, kind of like you dropped everything - first me, then all my stuff at dads. " Santana was starting to get worked up again.

"You know maybe we should go watch the fireworks." Kalli intervened.

"Yea, maybe we should." Santana grabbed Kalli's hand. Leaving Eva standing there stunned with her new Fiancé.

"Dad were going to watch fireworks" Santana placed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Okay be safe" he yelled after waving the spatula.

XOXOXOXOXOIIXOOI

"I guess this will do" Santana sat down own on bench as people, danced around them.

"Yea, this looks like it might be a party spot in a minute." Kalli noticed how the crowd was growing larger every second.

"Looks a little tame to me" Santana giggle as she continued to sway to the music holding a red cup in her hand.

Kalli, looked at her girlfriend "Babe, are you ok?" she tried to look into the Latinas eyes, but Santana refused to stop moving her body to the music.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be" Santana took a swig, from the cup that was In her hand never missing a beat of the song that played.

Kalli noticed the red cup in Santana's hand and quickly brought it to her nose before her girlfriend could stop her. "Really, Santana?" The drink was now in Kalli's hand. "Tequila? I really think you should slow down."

Santana quickly grabbed the cup back causing a bit to spill in Kalli's lap. "I'm just trying to have some fun!" Santana draped a heavy Arm around her girlfriend.

This was a different side of Santana that Kalli had never seen before. "Santana this isn't like you. What wrong with you?"

"I told you I'm fine! I'm actually felling a hell of a lot better" the comment came out harder than expected. Santana noticed Kalli's face change, "Kalli, babe, look I didn't mean to yell I just-"

"no" Kalli stopped her. "How about you come find me when your sober enough to actually act like an adult about the situation" Kali wiped the Tequila out her lap the best she could, before disappearing into the sea of people.

Santana huffed. This was not how she wanted to spend her Independence day. Moments later Santana arose from the bench to throw the stupid drink away and go apologize to her girlfriend.

"It was fun, while it lasted." Santana talked to the red cup before it fell into the black plastic container. The brunette turned to walk away but was stopped when a body collided into her own.

"The Fuck?" Santana clutched her shoulder from the impact. Once she looked up she was met with the most amazing pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. Santana found herself lost in them.

"Are you ok?" the blue eyed girl asked, she had a smile on her face for some reason.

"Yea, I'm -I'm fine" Santana found herself stuttering.

"I'd say I'm sorry for bumping into you, but I'm not" the blue eyed girl flashed a sincere smile. Her medium wavy blonde hair fell just past her toned shoulders. Santana caught herself eyeing the girl.

"I'm Brittany" The blonde stuck her hand out.

"Santana" the Latina replied, never looking away from the other girls blue pools.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think... Brittana can only go up from here, so get ready(;<em>

_Don't you just love Santana's Mom! :D Can you say Capital Bitch!_


	4. Chapter 4: Glow Stick

_Chapter 4! (: Thanks you for all the reviews, and for adding my story to your favorites!_

_HAPPY 4th of JULY :D_

* * *

><p>"I'd say I'm sorry for bumping into you, but I'm not" the blue eyed girl flashed a sincere smile. She had medium wavy blonde hair that feel just past her toned shoulders.<p>

Santana quickly shook the thought, after realizing she was eyeing the girl

"I'm Brittany" The dainty blonde stuck her hand out.

"Santana" the Latina replied, never looking away from the other girls cobalt gaze.

Brittany shook the darker handed girls hand softly. "You know Manhattan is turning out to be prettier than expected." her mouth turned up in a grin, never taking her eyes off the shorter girl in front of her. Santana blushed even though she didn't know it was possible for ethnic people to blush. But somehow she definitely did.

"So you're new in town?" Santana coked her head. She knew she had never seen this girl around before. If she had she would have remembered someone as stunning as her. "I remember what that's like" Santana smiled and rolled her eyes as she thought back.

Brittany shook her head in agreement "Yea, I didn't want to sit around in an empty hotel room. Figured I'd get out, try to meet some new people." Brittany smiled as she spoke.

Something sparked inside of Santana. What is was, she had no idea, but it was a mix between anxiousness and eagerness. "Well consider me your first friend." Santana returned with a soft smile. In a sense all this was pretty unusual… the way she befriended the blonde so easily was far from the Latinas usual anti social 'I don't give a damn' persona, but Brittany somehow broke that barrier without even trying.

A comfortable silence fell as the two girls searched each other's eyes. Santana didn't know why, but something about Brittany was different. She felt like she could trust her, which was hard for Santana to do considering all the hell her mother put her through. Standing there with Brittany just made Santana feel fuzzy inside. She was so wrapped up in the blonde the whole scene with her mother, Kalli, and her new step daddy never crossed her mind while she was talking to her new "Friend". I guess you could say at that moment there was no bad in the world, it was just Santana and Brittany in there own little bubble.

"Umm, do you want to get a hot dog or something?" Brittany laughed breaking silence between the two; as she pointed towards a hotdog stand about 50 feet across the park.

Santana laughed softly brushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "Uhh, yea, sure" her breathe hitched a little. Santana followed beside the blonde trying her hardest not stare down at the taller girls legs but it was so hard not to. With each stride Santana found herself gazing down looking at Brittany's thigh muscles clench when her flats hit the ground. Santana needed to distract herself so she quickly asked Brittany a question.

"So Uhh, what made you move here?" The question came out in a bit of a rush, but hey it was a distraction.

"My dad just opened up a Bar slash grill about a couple blocks away, soooooo here I am" Brittany did a little shrug.

Santana laughed at the cute way Brittany drug out the word so. "Do you know what school are you going to?" Santana placed her hands in her back pocket, hoping that Brittany didn't notice her fidgeting.

"I just auditioned for Manhattan School of Arts"

"Manhattan Arts? I go there" Santana eyes widened with excitement.

"Really?" Brittany face matched Santana's with excitement. "Now I really hope I get in"

"You a singer?" Santana asked knowing that the answer would probably be no. She knew from Brittany's legs and shoulders that she was most likely a dancer but she couldn't let it slip that she had been looking that closely at the new girl.

"Nope, a Dancer" Brittany's hands were intertwined dangling in front of her as she walked. "I've been dancing ever since I could remember. I think I was dancing before I could even walk" Brittany let out a giggle watching her feet hit the grass. "I don't know what I would do if I couldn't dance" Brittany looked to Santana who was staring back interested in every word that she was saying. "I just feel so free when I dance, as if nothing can hurt me" Brittany's eyes sort of melted as she spoke.

A soft smile played on Santana's face. "I have a feeling you will definitely get into Manhattan Arts"

Brittany eyes light up again at Santana's Words. "You think so?" The blonde asked softly.

"Of course" Santana offered a sweet smile.

The two girls had been so wrapped up in their conversation they hadn't even noticed that they had made it to the hot dog vendor.

Realizing where they were Brittany broke her gaze with Santana "I'll get the hotdogs" the blonde used her thumb to point to the hot dog stand behind her.

"Oh, I guess I'll go get us something to drink" Santana rocked on her tiptoes, before turning in a different direction to find the drink stand.

Santana was placing a plastic lid on top of one of the drinks when she heard a certain blonde calling her name.

"Santana?"

"Kalli?" Santana's eyes widened. Wrong blonde. She had forgotten all about Kalli. Her girlfriend.

"Babe? Where have you been I've been looking all over for you?" Santana was about to speak up but was quickly cut off by Kalli's run on sentence. "Well it doesn't really matter, we have to go your dad said something about he got called in & he didn't want to leave you out here" Kalli took a breather as she reached for Santana's hand but the Latina quickly pulled her hand back, causing Kalli's face to instantly scrunch with confusion.

Kalli looked down at her hand to see if there was a bug on it or something. "What's wrong?" One of her eyebrows rose with suspicion.

Santana searched for an explanation but instead noticed the two drinks sitting on the wooden counter "Nothing! It's just that we just got here, and the fireworks haven't even started yet." A nervous smile played on Santana's lips. During her explanation she managed to slide one of the drinks behind her arm that was placed up on the counter.

Kalli searched Santana's eyes. "Okay? I get that but I have to be up early in the morning and I'm not going to leave you out here alone" Kalli reached for her girlfriends hand again but just like before Santana quickly drew her hand back.

She needed another lie quick.

"Yea I understand, but Uhh," Santana's eyes darted around looking for a reason to stay. "Quinn" Santana blurted out.

"Quinn?" Kalli asked.

"Yeah" Santana eyes widened as the story came to her "Uhh, Quinn just got here ill just get a ride back with her." The darker girl let out a small breathe.

Kalli's eyes narrowed at Santana. Something wasn't right about the story but Kalli didn't feel like arguing. "Fine. Whatever. I'll see you later" Kalli sighed as she leaned in to press a kiss to Santana's cheek. Santana closed her eyes when she felt Kalli's lips melt onto her cheek. It didn't feel right. It burned for some reason.

"Bye" Santana whispered.

She watched Kalli disappear into the crowd again before looking down at the two drinks. "What am I doing?" She thought about Kalli. She loved her, Right?

"Talking to cups now?" Brittany laughed as she held the two hot dogs in her hand. Santana turned around forcing a smile to her face.

"You okay? Brittany asked sitting the two hotdogs down on the counter next to the cups. There was a smile on Santana's face, but the blonde noticed it wasn't as bright as it was earlier.

"What? Yea its nothing I'm fine" Santana reassured with a smile.

"You sure?" Brittany caught Santana's deep brown eyes. "I mean I'm not boring you am I? Brittany teased.

"Believe me, this the most fun I've had in a while." Santana's thoughts drifted from Kalli back to the new blonde in front of her, causing a true smile to fade onto her face. An even bigger smiled appeared as she watched Brittany take a huge bite out of her hot dog.

"I swear I could live off these for the rest of my life, and die happy" Brittany managed to get out, though her mouth was full of food.

Santana giggled "You have a little something on your cheek" The Latina pointed as she laughed.

Brittany's eyes lit up "What! Where?" she used her index finger to wipe spots on her face but she missed every time. Santana couldn't help but giggle harder.

"Here let me get it" Santana continued laughing as she grabbed her napkin folding it into a little triangle before leaning in and dabbing gently to Brittany's cheek. Both of the girl's laughter ceased when they noticed how close their faces were to each other. Brittany's eyes searched Santana's face starting from her chin, then to her lips, finally stopping at her deep brown eyes that were staring back at her pink lips.

"What are you thinking right now?" Santana whispered, her hand still holding the napkin to Brittany's cheek. Really and truly she didn't need to ask the question because she already knew the answer. The Latina swallowed hard and waited for the dancers response.

"When are you going to kiss me?" Brittany whispered back pointedly. _And there it was_. She cupped her hand over Santana's before leaning in halfway waiting for the Latina to fill in the rest of the space.

Santana could feel Brittany's breathe stroke her lips, it made her tingle. Santana moved her neck to fill the rest of the space when she heard that oh so annoying, nagging voice.

"She just has to warm up to you Honey, You are a great guy she will see that" Eva was walking across the grass food area holding hands with Antonio.

"Shit." Santana whispered quickly pulling back instantly hating her mother for her timing. "Maybe we should get out of here." The Latina needed to get out of there fast before her mother saw her.

Confused Brittany struggled to get her words out. "Oh, well Uhh we - we could go back to my hotel room." Brittany realized how sleazy that sounded, and instantly tried her hardest to reword her sentence. "I mean to - to watch the fireworks. I have like the biggest window and the most perfect view" she smiled nervously hoping Santana didn't think she just wanted to get her alone in her room.

"Sounds perfect!" Santana saw her mother who was getting closer to them. "Let's go!" she quickly took hold of Brittany's hand disappearing into the crowd again.

Brittany loved the feel of the smaller girl's hands in hers. It just felt right.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't know where our daughter is?" Eva yelled into the phone. It was hard to hear over all the loud music in the park.<p>

Andres sighed "Kalli said she was with Quinn, but I just talked to Judy who said Quinn is in Tribeca for July 4th" Andres grabbed the back of his neck, as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"See I knew it!" Eva shrieked. "She hasn't changed. She still goes out and does whatever she wants when she wants!" Eva grew louder with anger.

Antonio placed a consoling hand to his fiancés shoulder.

"Look I'm sure she is fine. Santana is responsible" Andres said in a calming voice. "I've already sent out an APB so we should hear something in no time" and with Anders hung up.

"Andres!" Eva shouted into the phone. She gritted her teeth with anger. "He doesn't know where Santana is!" She faced Antonio.

"Look why don't you go back and wait at their apartment in case she shows up, and I'll stay around here and ill call if I see or hear anything." He wrapped Eva's tiny body in his arms. "Santana is a big girl I'm sure she is fine." He pulled Eva back to see her face.

Eva smiled softly "Your right" she placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Call me if you hear anything" She said once more before walking off.

"Absolutely" he reassured her.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys like it(: I cant break up Kalli and Santana Just yet! There is a reason behind the madness, lol<em>


	5. Chapter 5: To be With You

_Chapter 5!_

_I would just like to say Thank you to everyone who reviewed! its means alot(: and also those who added it to their favorites._

_This chapter is not very long but its still one of my favorites(;_

* * *

><p>"Wow" Santana's face lit up as her eyes beamed around the lavish hotel room.<p>

Brittany smiled at Santana's excitement as she followed behind smaller girl after she closed the door. Although the room was faint with light, the moon provided just enough radiance through the giant large circled window that touched the floor, capturing the essence of the modern hotel room, giving it a dusky feel. Brittany wasn't lying when she told Santana she had the most perfect view.

Santana's Eyes glowed as she made her way towards the large window. The scene in front of her was too perfect. The dark sky was a clear azure color, granted there weren't many stars in the sky there were still a few that twinkled in the right places, while the crescent moon added an extra ideal touch.

"It's Beautiful, huh?" Brittany asked delicately approaching Santana in the background, mesmerized by the scene in front of them.

Santana let out a small exhale as she felt Brittany's Shadow at the heels of her body. "Yea, it's amazing." A small smile appeared on her face.

"Almost makes you kinda want to believe in love." The blonde laughed a little.

"You don't believe in love?" Santana kept her gaze out the window but her face twisted with confusion.

"It's not that I don't believe in it, it's just I have yet to find it." Brittany shrugged resting her hand in the back pocket of her shorts.

"Don't you love your parents?" Santana Questioned.

"I love my dad, and he loves me but that's not the type of love I'm talking about" there was a softness in Brittany's voice. "My mom died when I was 12 so my Dad is all I have. I love him more than anything." A smile crossed the blondes face as she thought her father. "But I mean that love between that special person, you know? your soul mate. The one who was made for you, the one who holds the key to your heart." The blonde's voice was so elusive and faint, that if Santana wasn't listening so closely she probably would have never heard the words leave the dancers mouth.

The Latina's throat became dry as she thought about Kali as Brittany spoke softly. All the things Brittany said was how Santana felt about Kalli, well at least how she _used _to feel. From the first day Santana met Kalli she knew she was "that" one. She even wanted her first time to be with Kalli. But something had changed in just the last few hours. _And her name was Brittany._

"Makes you feel as if the world has no rules" there was ambition in the Latina's voice as she redirected the conversation towards the sky. Santana wished there was a rule that made her mom vanish, along with her slick husband to be, and all the mixed emotions she was feeling right now. Something was telling Santana to leave, that this was wrong but something even bigger was telling her that it was right.

The blonde smiled "You want to know my rule?" Brittany diverted her eyes away from the window to look down at the back of the brunettes head waiting for her to turn around.

"What's that?" Santana slowly took her gaze away from the stars to face the blonde was staring back. The Brunette's eyes immediately locked onto the bright blue ones a few inches above her.

"My rule, if you know what you want." Brittany paused as she licked her lips. "Go for it" the last part of her sentence came out in a hushed tone.

Santana inhaled slowly as she tried to catch her breath. The blonde was beautiful. The moonlight made her blue eyes sparkle, and added a soft shimmer to her fair skin on one side of her face as a light shadow cascaded down the other cheek.

"I like that Rule." Santana never looked away from Brittany. Santana felt at this moment nothing mattered, not her Mom or Kalli.

And that was Brittany's Que. She slowly dropped her head gently placing her lips to the pouty ones in front of her. The kiss was tender but unbreakable. Santana surprised Brittany _and herself_, when she used her tongue to gain a better hold, pressing her mouth harder against the dancers.

Brittany's hands instantly found the back of Santana's neck as the kiss grew stronger. Santana let out a faint moan into the blonde's mouth bringing her hands out of her back pockets placing them on the Brittany's waist.

Brittany's fingers tangled into Santana's hair as she pushed her body against Santana's making Santana stagger backwards as Brittany led them to the bed never breaking their kiss until Santana dropped onto the bed, she panted softly for air looking into those soft blue eyes that stared back with intensity. They weren't the green one's she was used to seeing when she made out with her girlfriend. But they appeared softer and more sincere about the situation.

Brittany detected Santana tense a little. She held herself up with her arms a couple of inches from Santana's frame looking down at the Latina "If you don't want to do this, then we don't have to. We can just watch a movie or something" Brittany said with worry in her voice, she struggled a little with the words since she was still trying to catch her breath from there heated kissing.

This definitely wasn't Brittany first time with a girl and usually she would take full advantage of a situation like this, but this was different. Something about the Latina made Brittany want to just protect her comfort her, make her feel safe.

"This isn't you first time is it?" Brittany questioned wholeheartedly, looking into her chocolate eyes. _It was just something she sensed._

_Yes._

The question surprised Santana. She didn't want to lie, but at the same time if she said yes Brittany would think she was a good-girl who was too scared to get any. So she did what any _other teen age girl _would do when placed in this situation.

"No." the myth came out smoothly. "I just want to live, have fun, have you." Santana finished the sentence by unbuckling her overalls, as she waited for Brittany to finish the rest.

A sly smile crossed Brittany face, she straddle the Latina shifting her weight on her knees, as she crossed her arms taking the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Brittany's things tingled when Santana rested her hands on them, watching the blonde above her.

In the moonlight Santana could still count every ab on the fair girl's stomach. Brittany waited for a moment letting Santana take in her body before she shimmied the darker girl out of her denim overalls and removed her boots. Brittany took in every single details of the Latina's shape. "Beautiful" was all that could escape Brittany's lips as she stared down at the petite body. Santana smiled at the words as her fingers roamed over Brittany tights stomach, and with that Brittany lips crashed back down onto Santana's, letting the passion build back up.

The blonde found her way to the Brunettes neck where she bit down softly as she sucked, collecting a gasp from Santana in return. Santana's body arched into Brittany's making the blond moan, as her nails left faint scratches on the blondes back. The night was theirs and for Santana there was no turning back, as fireworks lit up and illuminated the azure night sky.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen her?" Worry was still evident in Eva's voice.<p>

It had been at least 4 hours since Santana had gone missing and there was still no word out on where the Latina could have been.

"No, baby I'm sorry I haven't seen or heard anything" Antonio sighed. Eva said something on the on other line before he replied. "No baby, it's late why don't you stay there and I'll just head back to the hotel since I'm right here." He gestured toward the building as if he could see her. "Okay Goodnight, I love you too" Antonio pressed the end button on his phone before crossing the street to enter the hotel with the giant Circular Windows...

* * *

><p><em>Brittana! is on... Mwahahaha(;<em>


	6. Chapter 6: Twilight

_Omigosh! Thank you for all the Wonderful Reviews! Each one is appreciated(:_

_I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story! I have definitely switched the roles of Brittany and Santana in this story. I made Brittany have more of an edge and a feisty side to her as Santana is still feisty she just has more of a softer and vulnerable side to her._

* * *

><p>The Sun was at the peak of its rise as small traces of light made its way through the trees across the street, adding a soft golden glow in the room.<p>

"Good morning" Brittany's words were soft, as as small smile washed over her lips, watching Santana stir underneath the soft sheets that took part in there "adventure" last night.

Brittany held her head up with her arm as she lay on her side. Her slender fingers stroked through the brunette's hair that flowed out onto pillow.

Santana let out a small groan as she wiped her eyes rolling onto her back. Brittany continued to smile over the Latina as she wiped her eyes, coming to terms to where she was. Santana looked into the blue eyes, and instantly her mind flashed back to last night. The thought of Brittany's hands on her body made her knees weak. What she felt last night she had never felt before, not even with Kalli.

How would she be able to break this news to Kalli? Santana didn't even know if she would be able to look at her girlfriend in eyes after what just happened. Kalli had been so patient with Santana over the past year about sex. Kalli was no virgin, and Santana knew this when they met which kind of made Santana insecure because she knew her girlfriend wanted sex. She never pressured Santana into sex, but the Latina always felt pressured anyway. Maybe it was the way Kalli's eyes would fill with disappointment when the Latina would stop them in the middle of their super hot make out sessions and say "not yet". The brunette sighed as a million thoughts flooded her mind.

"You okay?" Brittany's smile was replaced with a worried expression, but she never took her hand away from the brunette's locks, still stroking her hair softly.

"Uhh, yea" Santana whispered, pulling the sheet closer to her neck making she sure she didn't expose her naked body. Even though Brittany had seen her last night, it was different in the daylight. "I guess I wasn't ready for the morning after, you know?" Santana let out a shaky breathe, refusing to look at the blonde's eyes.

Brittany's only response was a weak smile.

Santana took in a deep breath. "So last night" she began to struggle with her words "We Uhh really.." Santana paused she didn't want to say the S word. "We had—"

"Yea. We did" Brittany knew what the darker girl was trying to say. Brittany smiled at the thought of them tangled up together just a few hours ago, but it began to worry her that Santana didn't have the same expression.

Santana let out a defeated sigh, she was hoping it was all a dream and that Brittany would say they made out but never actually went that far, but as much as she wanted to believe it, she knew it wasn't true.

Santana quickly swung her feet over the side of the bed, as she picked up her bra still holding the sheet to her chest with one hand "I should really be going" her eyes roamed around the room as she looked for her clothes.

Brittany abruptly sat up behind the Latina confused, her blonde her falling in ripples over her sports bra. "You don't have to leave, Santana." The blondes voice was soft.

Santana's motion stopped as she sighed, still sitting on the edge of the bed. "Trust me, I do." her eyes looked straight ahead out the circular window, fumbling with her bra clasp. She couldn't stand to look back at those blue eyes.

"Is it You're Parents? Yea, they're probably worried." Brittany shook her head at her statement.

_Crap, my parents._ Santana thought.. Through all of this she totally forgot about her Dad. She was pretty sure he had the whole NYPD looking for her by now. As for her mom, She really could care less, she was probably cuddled up with her stupid new fiancé somewhere not even realizing her own daughter was gone.

"I'm sure they will forgive you." Brittany leaned over on her knees as she used her hand to sweep all of Santana's hair to one side. Her hand brushed up against the Latina's back as she brought her hands lower to now help Santana hook her bra back together.

"Thanks" Santana's voice was a more of a whimper. The Latina proceeded to put her underwear on then her overalls next. Brittany just silently watched. For some reason she couldn't help but feel guilty about the way the Latina was acting towards her.

"Have you seen my shoes?" Santana was becoming agitated. She needed to get out of this room; she couldn't function properly when she knew the blonde was looking at her.

Brittany pointed to a corner where sure enough laid the brunette's shoes. "You sure you're okay? You don't feel sick?" Brittany asked with concern. She noticed the darker girls face was a little flushed.

"I'm fine." Santana stated simply, pulling her shoes on.

Brittany crawled from underneath the sheet making her way to the edge of the bed so she was closer to Santana. "Santana, what's really wrong" Brittany leaned her face down so she could catch the Latina's eyes.

"Nothing" The Latina stated again. It was hard to think with Brittany this close and all she had on were a pair of boy shorts and a tiny sports bra that exposed her perfect toned stomach.

Brittany placed a delicate hand to Santana's Knee as a confirmation to go ahead and tell her what was bothering her. The Latina sighed with defeat once again.

"It was okay for you. Wasn't it?" Santana winced as the question came out. Her eyes quickly shifted to the floor, not quite believing she was asking this question.

Brittany smiled letting out a small breathe of relief in finding out this was all that was bothering the darker girl. _Or so she thought_. "You were absolutely" Brittany used her index finger to pull Santana's face up to meet hers "Amazing" the blonde smiled, making Santana want to melt right then and there.

"You were too" Santana smiled back. Brittany's grip on Santana's knee tightened as she inched her face closer to the darker girls.

Santana quickly pulled back, standing up. "I should really go" she placed her hand on the back of her neck nervously. Brittany clicked her tongue against teeth as she processed the rejection that just happened.

Santana notice the blonde's face drop. "I had an Amazing time though, Brittany" she wanted to kiss the blonde back so bad, but she didn't want to make the situation even worst.

"Yea, I thought we connected." Brittany turned to look at Santana who was standing above her. "I like you a lot Santana. I didn't do this with you just for sex." Brittany stood up walking towards the brunette.

Santana felt her heart speed up "I didn't think you did." Her voice was soft. "We had an instant connection. I know that" Santana was wrapped in those blue eyes.

"So you're not sorry we did this?"

Santana though for a moment, about Kali, her dad, and her mom about what they would think of her but her answer overpowered her thoughts. "No" a small smile escaped her lips after that simple word.

Brittany blushed causing Santana to giggle. "I should really go though" Santana was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Yea" Brittany nodded "I have a dance rehearsal in a few hours anyway. I'll walk you out"

"No." Santana shook her head. "You get ready for your rehearsal, I'll be fine." She offered a reassuring smile.

"How about you call me when you get home then?" Brittany sounded so innocent.

"Actually, I lost my phone on the way over here, so I'll give you my number" She waited a moment while Brittany leaped across the bed to retrieve her cell phone off the floor.

"There you go." Santana placed the phone back into Brittany's hand.

They smiled at each other for a moment before Brittany broke the silence.

"Bye, Santana." Brittany leaned forward hoping Santana wouldn't pull away this time, leaving a ginger kiss to the brunette's forehead.

"Bye" Santana more so whispered before she turned the doorknob making her way into the hotel hallway.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Santana Ran a shaky hand trough her hair as she contemplated the consequences in her head, during the short elevator ride. Small tears stung her eyes. She couldn't believe what just happened. She wasn't a cheater. She didn't cheat. Because if this was Kalli, Santana would kick her ass and break up with her in a heartbeat! But at the same time she couldn't ever imagine Kalli doing something like this to her. As much as Santana tried not to like Brittany she couldn't. The blonde had some type of hold on her.

The elevator made a quick ding sound breaking Santana from her thoughts. she was looking down as she stepped out of the elevator but was quickly stopped when she bumped into a broad chest.

"Santana, I'm taking you home" it was Antonio, her new step daddy to be. His muscled hand had a strong grip on the small girls forearm as he pulled.

"Excuse me!" The Latina was struggling to tug her arm away as she tried not to fall from him walking so fast "You're my mom's Boyfriend you don't get to tell me what to do. So leave me the hell alone!" The Latina's voice echoed through the lobby.

If you asked anyone the situation looked pretty bad, A teenage girl, with red eyes who obviously had been crying, and a slick tall man gripping her buy her arm against her demand, _not a smart move_.

Antonio quickly let go of the Latina's arm as people began to whisper and point. Santana rubbed her arm as a red mark slowly appeared from Antonio's grip. The Latina made her way over to one of the lobby couches as she sat down to adjusted her shoe.

Antonio Sighed, he wasn't doing very good getting into Santana's graces. So he made his way over to the young girl taking a seat beside her.

Santana shot him a look "How does leave me the hell alone, translate into Take a seat" she looked back down at her shoe.

"Santana I'm going to be you stepfather" he stated simply.

Santana shook her head, and let out a small distraught laugh "Correction, you going to be my mother's husband." She said matter of factly.

"I saw you come out of that girl's hotel room. Did something happen in there?" his voice was softer.

Santana froze. How did he know? No one was in the hallway when she left. "What? no!" Santana grew defensive. "Why would you think that?" Even though she questioned she knew he knew what happened in that room.

"You've been crying" Antonio pointed to her red puffy eyes.

Santana's jaw clenched. "I don't even know you! I met you for the first time in my life yesterday! What makes you think I would tell you anything?" She spat.

Antonio looked into Santana's eyes. "Because I care and because maybe you need a friend." His emerald eyes seemed sincere.

Santana quickly looked away, "No friend would try to wreck my life, by making me move back to New Jersey to live with my mother"

Antonio chuckled. "You think I want to live under a roof with a teenager who hates my guts?" He questioned jokingly.

Santana didn't laugh. "How about you just call my mom, you'll definitely win her over with this?" Santana referred to the situation he caught her in.

Antonio played dumb "So call your mother and tell her that you're angry at her and me? She already knows that" He shrugged.

Santana looked at him with confusion "Oh, you have so much more than that, you can say you found me coming out of a strangers hotel room crying." the Latina clenched her jaw.

The Italian man thought for a moment "Or... I could say I found you walking in the park, and then we had breakfast and decided to get to know each other a little better" He weighed the options to the young girl. His voice had a calming tone to it.

Santana was confused. "Why would you do that for me?" she shook her head.

Antonio let out an understanding sigh, "Because I love your mother and your mother loves you"

Santana scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"She does believe it or not" His voice was serious "And why upset your mother if there is no reason to. Right?" He searched the girls face wondering if there was more to the story. "I mean you're not in some type of trouble are you Santana?"

"What? No. I'm fine" She let out a pathetic smile.

"Then there is no reason for me to cause a problem, I mean not for Eva, not for you, and believe it or not you dad. I Think Andres is a good man" Antonio's attitude was up-front.

"He's the best" Santana acknowledged with admiration.

"So look, even I wanted to Cause some drama, I only know what I saw – You coming out of girls hotel room crying. I mean she could have told you a sad story" He shrugged with a nonchalant tone.

"You really wouldn't say anything?" Santana's face perked up a bit.

"I'm not going to tell them anything you don't want me too, and the rest is up to you?" His voice was calm and smooth. "What do you say?"

Santana searched his eyes. She didn't know if she could quite trust him yet "I haven't decided yet."

Antonio nodded his head understanding "Well, how about we grab some breakfast so ill be at least half telling the truth." Antonio smiled showing his perfectly straightened teeth.

"I'm not really a breakfast person" This wasn't the case, but she was too nervous to eat right now.

"Then I'm definitely going to have to take you home. Unless you have a better idea?" he looked at the imitation of his wife.

"No, I have to face my Dad and Mom sooner or later." She sighed

* * *

><p><em>Hope you Enjoyed! I'm going on Vacation this week, so i wanted to get this up before I left(:<em>


	7. Chapter 7: Good Girl Gone Bad

_Here it is! The confrontation! It may not be what everyone might have hoped for, but remember there are reasons for there reactions. Thanks again for all the alerts & amazing reviews! They make me all giddy inside! I seriously apologize if there are mistakes. I typed this up on my iPhone so bare with me._

_anywhoooo on with the story(:_

* * *

><p>Santana went into the kitchen grabbing the cordless house phone off the counter. Luckily when arrived at home her father and mother weren't home yet.<p>

In a weird sense it was funny because Santana hadn't used the house phone since she moved in two years ago, but because she lost her cell phone last night she had no choice. She pushed a few buttons before leaning on the wall as she waited for them to pick up on the other side.

"Hi, Can you put me through to Andres Lopez please." Santana picked at her lip with her finger out of habit and nerves.

"May I ask who is calling?" the female voice asked.

"It's his daughter."

"Of course. One moment please."The lady said politely.

Santana began to chew the inside of her cheek as the nerves rose in her body. The Latina sat for about 30 seconds before she heard the line crackle.

"Santana? Mija?" Andre's voice was urgent.

"Hi Papi" Santana whispered.

"Mija, where are you? Are you okay? " Andres words were rushed but his voice remained calm. That was the difference between Santana's mother and her father. Andres rarely raised his voice and if he did it wasn't something you wanted to witness.

"Im fine. I'm at home." Santana's voice was small, with shame. "Are you mad at me?" Santana said childlike. She hated disappointing her father. He was the most important person in the world to her, and to see him worry over her was something that didn't sit well with Santana.

Andres let out a long sigh "Mija, you know I could never be mad at you. I just don't understand why you would scare me half to death like this." His usually strong clear voice sounded broken and fragile.

"I'm sorry." It came out in a shaky sigh. "I never meant to scare you. I just was so angry at Mami and needed to get away from it."

"I understand that Mija, but where did you go?" Andres asked.

"I ehhh, went - " Santana struggled. She would say she was with Quinn but she was sure her father had already called and found out she was In Tribeca.

"We just found a new lead in the Dragon case." a tall male peeked his head into Andres office, interrupting the father, daughter conversation. "Ok, I'll be there in a minute." Andres held up his index finger. "Look, Mija I have to go" he huffed. "But I want to talk about this when I get home. You got that?"

"Got it" Santana blew a sigh a relief. She had time to come up with a reasonable story.

"Get some sleep Mija. I know you must be tired."

"Yes sir"

"Oh, and Mija? Please stay put." Andre's voice was serious.

"I will Papi." Santana said solemnly.

"Promise me Santana."

Santana was confused. She said she would "I promise "Her voice rose higher as she tried to convince her father she would stay true to her word.

"Okay, I love you Mija"

"Love you to" the Latina said before her father hung up.

The line hummed in Santana's ear for a moment before she pushed the end button placing it back up on the hook, and making her way upstairs. She heard her mom and Antonio talking in the living room, so she quickly slipped past them. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. All she wanted to do was sleep and wake up hoping the last 24 hours were all a dream.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Santana woke up a few hours later when she felt slender fingers stroking through her hair. Her eye lids drifted open to see blonde hair cascading down in front of her face. She saw the tan arm it belonged to and knew it was Kalli.

"Hey there Runaway" Kalli smiled still stroking her girlfriends hair. Her voice was soft. A tired smile crept onto Santana's face. She didn't say anything her eyes just shifted as she looked up at Kalli. Santana was quiet as she focused on the blondes face. She didn't know why but there was this pang feeling of disappointment and instant guilt. Maybe it was because for a minute she hoped it was a different blonde with a certain pair of blue eyes looking back at her instead of green ones.

"What time is it?" Santana croaked as she sat up.

"Almost 6" Kalli replied never taking her eyes off her girlfriend. Her hand just kept on stroking the brunette's hair softly.

"You scared me Santana." Kalli's smile faded, and her voice grew quite.

"I'm sorry." Santana felt like she was going to be saying that a lot today.

"Why did you lie to me about leaving with Quinn?" the blonde kept her eyes on her girlfriend. Santana had never lied before to Kalli, so why now?

Santana shrugged "Honestly I have no idea" Her voice was low "I didn't feel like myself. I didn't want my mom here. I didn't want her fiancé here. I didn't want to be Santana." She sniffed as she spoke slower than usual.

Kalli's face turned dreary, Hearing her usually happy girlfriend speak like this. It confused her.

"Hey look at me." Kalli tried to catch Santana's eyes with her own. Santana continued looking down at her hands, knowing she would feel instant guilt if she looked in her girlfriends eyes, but Kalli persisted. using her index finger lifting Santana's face to the same level as hers. Santana did her best to look away from Kalli but Kalli placed her face in front of Santana's where she left the brunette with no alternative.

"You, Santana, are one of the strongest people I know" Kalli put emphasis on her girlfriends name "Your sweet, kind, loving, and a bad ass. Which is hard for a lot of people to pull off" Kalli smiled. "You are all those things and so much more. Sometimes I wish I could be like you!" Kalli giggled at the last sentence. "If you weren't you Santana, then I wouldn't be me, Kalli. You've made me into this person I am today. And you know what that is? A girl who loves you" Kalli used the back of her hand to sweetly caress Santana's cheek.

Santana felt a tear roll down her cheek as she stared into those green eyes. The one's she told herself she could never look at again, which was turning out to be true. Santana felt her heart break as the green eyes stared back. As if they were looking through her. The guilt built up in Santana's body making more tears flow from her chocolate eyes.

"Babe, why are you crying" Kalli used her thumbs to wipe the tears but her fingers couldn't keep up with how fast the tears were flowing.

"Did something happen to you last night?" the blonde's voice was sympathetic.

Santana grabbed Kalli's wrist as Kalli's hands rested on the Latinas wet cheeks."I'm so sorry" Santana was sobbing at this point. "You mean so much to me." Santana's hands gripped tighter onto Kalli's wrist trying to convince Kalli and herself. "I'm just sorry" Santana exhaled deeply. But she still felt like she couldn't breathe. As much as she wanted to tell Kalli about Brittany she couldn't allow herself to break the other girl's heart.

"I know" Kalli smiled placing her forehead against the brunettes making their noses touch, her thumbs still stroking tan cheeks.

"Why do you think I've waited so long?" Kalli joked, but little did she know the irony of the situation. "I think you've done enough crying today."

Santana nodded against her girlfriends forehead.

"Why don't you wipe you face and freshen up while I go downstairs and talk to your mom. You don't want her to know you were crying. Right?" Kalli joked.

Santana let out a soft laugh. Kalli leaned in pressing a soft kiss to Santana's lips. The Latina's head didn't move. She didn't lean in. She just let it happen. It still didn't feel right, but Kalli didn't notice how Santana didn't kiss back.

"Oh, almost forgot." Kalli reached in her pocket pulling out a device. "Here you go" she placed a white iPhone in Santana's hand.

"Where did you find it?" Santana's asked, looking up.

"When I went back to the park to look for you, I found it on the ground by the drink stand."

Kalli said simply. Santana blew a quiet sigh of relief. "Thanks" Kalli just nodded before she made her way towards the bedroom door. "No more crying. Okay?" Kalli said turning around one last time, before closing the door making her way downstairs.

Santana blew out a heavy breathe as one last tear rolled down her cheek. She took the heel of her hand and quickly wiped it away.

"I'm done" Santana stated with determination to herself. She was don't crying. She was done, feeling guilty, and she was done thinking about Brittany. _Maybe.._

"It's over and done, and I'm moving on" she tried to convince herself as she walked around to her dresser to look at herself in the mirror, the image staring back was a confused broken little girl, or that's at least how Santana felt. Shaking the thought from her head she began to brush her hair sweeping it into a neat bun, when her phone buzzed. She unlocked her screen noticing the red bubble that said 47 missed calls and another bubble that said 16 unread text messages. She scrolled upward noticing the new text message that made her phone vibrate from an unknown number.

_**Hey, hope you got home safely! I still think you should have let me walk you, lol. Hope your night was as amazing as mine(: I really would like to see you again, maybe hang out? XOXO, -Brittany**_

A small smile crept onto Santana's face. Before she could even think her fingers were tapping away at the keyboard. She shouldn't reply but her conscious had other plans.

_**Hey Brit! I'm home safe and sound. Thanks for checking! Shows you**_ _**really do care! Lol, And my night was beyond amazing(: you know that. -Santana**_

A content smile was on the Latina's face but it quickly faded when she thought about the company she had waiting for her downstairs. As she turned her doorknob to head downstairs her phone vibrated once again stating she had one new text message.

_**I just think your amazing ^_^ -Brittany**_

Santana let out a defeated sigh. Why did everyone suddenly feel like telling her how amazing she was lately, when she felt like absolute crap. This day was not getting any easier.

_**Thanks(: Brittany, you're not so bad yourself. Have a GoodNight. -Santana**_

Santana locked her phone placing it in her back pocket of her jeans as she stepped down the metal staircase. She heard her father's voice which surprisingly calmed her nerves down a bit.

"Hi Papi" Santana said sheepishly stepping of the last step.

"Hey Mija" Andres walked over to his daughter wrapping her in a warm hug.

"I'm happy your home safe." he spoke against the Latinas hair.

Santana inhaled deeply taking in the scent of her father. "I'm sorry" the Latina mumbled into her father's chest again. She was really tired of saying she was sorry, but she didn't know what else to say. The shame Santana felt was indescribable. She knew she didn't deserve all the care she was receiving right now, especially from Kalli.

"I know, Mija" Andres rested his chin on his daughters head while he rocked with Santana in a comfortable embrace. Kalli watched from the Kitchen bar.

"You want to tell me where you've been now?" Andres pulled back to look down at his daughter.

"I uhh "

"She spent the night at the Park Central hotel across the street from the park" Antonio appeared in the hands rested in his pockets of his crisp slack pants. Kalli and Andres looked at Santana with confusion.

Santana's mouth gaped open. " I - I -"

Antonio quickly shut the Latina girl up by interrupting her again "I found her late last night walking in the park and offered her a room to stay in at the hotel."

Eva emerged from behind Antonio "What? You never told me that? "Eva questioned him.

"I told you to call me, last night if you found her." Eva was glaring at her fiancé.

Santana looked at Antonio, saying thank you with her eyes. He noticed and did a slight nod with his head gesturing back your welcome.

"I thought Santana already told you" Antonio's face twisted with confusion.

"No she didn't." Eva now glared at her daughter. Antonio squeezed his wife's shoulders from behind before she began whining about something else. Probably wedding invitations are something. Santana ignored her mother's gaze making her way over to her girlfriend.

"You sure your ok?" Kalli jumped down from the bar stool.

"I'm sure" Santana nodded with a faint smile that matched her girlfriends.

"As much as I would love to stay and keep making sure your ok and maybe have a little one on one time" Kalli whispered into the Latinas ear taking a quick nibble. Santana winced uncomfortably shifting her head away from her girlfriend causing Kalli to back off awkwardly. "I have to go, but call me if you need anything" she finished her sentence a little taken back.

Kalli began looking in her purse for her keys as she spoke. "Are you still coming to my performance Friday?" Kalli looked up from her purse.

"This Friday?" Santana had completely forgotten. Santana never missed one of Kalli's performances being that she was a pretty well known local singer.

"Yes, this Friday" Kalli slumped with a small pout. "You said you would be there!" her voice squeaked.

"I will, I will" Santana tried to calm the other girl down.

"Good! You know I feel better when you're there!" Kalli beamed. " It starts at 8. It's at that new Bar and grill called Pierce." Kalli wrote down the address on a stray piece of paper then slid it over to Santana. "Don't be late" Kalli said in a pleading tone before pecking Santana on the mouth before she could pull away "I'll see you later " she waved to Andres as she closed the front door.

"Pierce?" Santana repeated to herself twirling the paper with her finger on the counter. She didn't know why but the name had a familiar ring to it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Brittany ambushed her way through the heavy wooden hotel room door as she dropped her overweight dance bag on the floor. She let out a grunt as she tried her best to move it to the side with her foot. With no luck she blew a heavy sigh making her long blonde bangs flow upward from the wind. She tossed her car keys on the mantle that hung from the wall, ignoring the dance bag that now sat on the floor. When she turned around her eyes immediately drifted to the spacious bed. It was still unmade from the night before with Santana. A sweet smile escaped her lips as the memories fled into her mind. If she had the power to rewind time she would relive it again, and wouldn't change one detail. Brittany walked slowly towards the bed, taking a seat on the edge, lightly grazing her hand over the soft sheets when she felt a slight bump. Brittany reached under the sheet discovering a tiny necklace that had a small diamond dove hanging from the chain. She remembered seeing in on Santana neck last night. The dove sparkled as it dangled from the blondes slender fingers in the sunlit room leaving a calm smile on the blonde's face as she watched the dove swing back and forth on the chain. Last night wasn't a new experience more like a different experience for Brittany. She had sex with plenty of girls before but last night actually involved feelings for the blonde. She usually didn't do the whole feelings thing because someone would eventually always get hurt in the end, but with Santana she felt differently, like she could trust her. She felt as though she met Santana a lifetime ago that there meeting yesterday wasn't the first time that they had met. Now that Brittany had Santana's necklace it gave her an actual reason to see the Latina again. Brittany jolted from her thoughts when her phone began to ring.

_"I like my beats fast and my bass down low, bass, bass, down low"_ rang from her phones speakers.

"Hello" Brittany answered

"Britt-Brat" The husky deep voice was jolly.

"Hey daddy" Brittany beamed.

The blonde loved the nickname her father had given her when she was little.

"Are you back at the hotel?"

"Yes sir, I just got out of rehearsal" she absent mindly played with the sheets after she placed the necklace on the bedside Table. "How are things going at the grill?"

"Great, that's what I was calling about actually. They just finished putting in the stage and lights, and tomorrow there coming do the sound and speakers so everything should be ready by Friday" He assured his daughter.

"Sounds good!" the blonde leaned back stretching out with her face towards the ceiling. "I still can't believe I'm dancing for Kalli Morgan at the opening of your grill!" Brittany was getting excited just thinking about it.

"It's Our grill Britt. It's called pierce for a reason." he corrected his daughter.

Brittany just giggled.

"Oh, and speaking of things being ready. They just finished the last touches on the loft so were good to move in!"

"Really? Finally!" Brittany cheered. The dancer and her father Brennan Pierce, had been staying in the hotel for about two weeks while the construction on their loft had been taking place.

Brittany's father knowing his daughter was 17 and wanted privacy he stayed in a separate room about two doors down from his daughter, while they were staying at the park central hotel. "Yes, so have your stuff ready by tomorrow."

Brittany heard an employee call her dad's name in the background.

"I've got to go Britt-brat I'll see you tonight, I love you" The gruff voice said in a loving tone.

"Love you too dad" she hung up the phone with a content smile on her face.

The blonde rolled over on her side looking at the bedside table where the dove continued to sparkle from the sun rays. She liked how everything seemed to be falling into place, ironically as everything seemed to be falling out of place for a certain Latin brunette. But soon everything would fall together .. Somewhere.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed! Lol, a lot will go down at the opening of the grill! You guys better be ready(; <em>


	8. Chapter 8: Encore

_Here is Chapter 8 :*_

* * *

><p>"Alright 5,6,7,8 and up, down, dip, and spin." A tall slender but built man called out in front of the stage as the dancers spun and thrust their hips to the bass filled song.<p>

"That was a great final rehearsal! I'll see you guys tomorrow At 6 and do not be late. "The man clapped his hands as a couple of male dancers made their way off the stage."I need the two girls to stay, Brittany and Nikko" the man pointed at the two girls who were still panting from their hard dancing.

The man jogged up the stage steps standing in front of the two young women. "I want to see the opening combo one more time with Kalli, as if this were the real deal, alright?" he gestured his hands toward the platinum blonde who was walking up the steps.

"Alright, okay" the two dancers said in between breaths nodding their heads.

"Take it from the top!" the instructor yelled to the band behind them.

Brittany's body moved to the beat effortless as did Nikko's. Kalli's voice rung through the grill as lights flashed from the spotlights.

"Okay, stop! Stop the music!" the instructor yelled over the music.

The girls stopped on stage with confused expressions on their faces.

"What's up jay?" Kalli asked still holding the microphone stand.

Jay took a big huff before rubbing his forehead. "This isn't,- this isn't working" he shook his head.

"What's not working?" Brittany asked stepping further up the stage.

"I mean you guys are amazing. Your dancing is perfect. And Kalli you sound absolutely amazing!" he gushed a bit. "But it needs to be ..." his searched for a word. "Hotter. Sexier" he explained huffing once more with frustration.

The three girls looked at each other puzzled.

"I think I have an idea" Brittany's face scrunched as she reasoned the idea in her head.

Everyone turned to face the blonde.

"What if we start on top of the bar?" she pointed towards the bar where a guy was wiping it down.

"Like a coyote ugly type thing" Nikko chimed from the side.

"Exactly!" Brittany pointed at the other dancer. "I mean what's hotter and sexier than three smoking babes" Brittany pointed to the three of them on stage "dancing on top of a bar" she beamed at her idea, pointing at the bar.

"Rocking out on top of a bar has always been a dream of mine" Kalli laughed towards Brittany.

The three girls laughed in unison.

"Hmm" Jay let the idea sink in.

"It just might work" he scratched his chin, looking towards the bar as he imagined the scene in his head. There was a moment of silence as the three girls waited for the instructors answer.

"Let's do it" he smiled a mischievous smile as he clapped his hands.

"Yesss!" the three girls exclaimed before they scampered off towards the bar.

"Alright, Nikko your on the left Kalli in the middle and Brittany your on the right."

The three girls arranged themselves accordingly.

"Alright here we go! From the top! Remember think sexy!" Jay yelled.

The drums boomed through the speakers, the guitar came next. Brittany and Nikko moved their bodies as one.

"Okay, Brittany move a little closer to Kalli!" Jay gave instructions over the music.

Without thinking twice Brittany inched closer towards Kalli never missing a beat of her steps. Her hips pulsated to the beat as she whipped her hair.

"Alright Nikko inch a little closer" Jay watched the three girls in front of him, changing the rotation up a bit.

Nikko did as she was told still matching her steps to Brittany's.

Kalli's body pressed into Nikko's as Brittany's pressed into Kalli's. The energy feeding off the girls bodies were insane. Kalli's hands somehow found its way to Brittany's thighs and Brittany found her hands around Kalli's waist. Nikko's hands reached behind her body joining Brittany's stroking gently to the beat on Kalli's thighs.

Jay grinned from below at the girls. By the time Kalli started singing the two dancers were on their sides of the bar continuing there dance sequence.

As the song came to an end, the girls were huffing from dancing so hard and Kalli from belting her heart out. The three girls whiffed and panted as little beads of sweat trickled from the foreheads waiting for Jay's criticism.

"I'm - I-" Jay cocked his head as he fumbled with his words. "That was beyond hot" he had a puzzled look on his face. "That kind of turned me on..." his brows furrowed."If I wasn't gay I'd take all three of you on top of that bar" his puzzled face was replaced with excitement. He jumped up and down in hysteria "if you ladies do what you just did tomorrow tonight, this whole place will be on fire!" He used his hands to talk.

All three girls turned to each other with matching grins.

"Told you we were hot" Brittany shrugged, laughing wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Indeed we are" Kalli nodded laughing.

After one more run through of the new routine that took place on top of the bar the girls began packing there things away when Kalli made her way over towards the two dancers who were laughing and talking.

"Hey" Kalli's smile was friendly. "I didn't mean to interrupt but I just wanted to say thanks" Kalli was facing the blonde dancer.

"For what" Brittany took a swig of water.

"For making my performance, that much better" Kalli stated.

"Yeah Brit, I would have never thought of that" Nikko added with recognition

"Well I just kind of hit me I guess. No biggie" Brittany smiled as she shrugged coolly.

"well I'm heading out, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Nikko gave Brittany a quick squeeze, then a quick wave to Kalli as the long black haired dancer made her way out of the grill.

Brittany looked back down in her bag for something when Kalli noticed something shiny around the dancers neck.

"That's pretty" Kalli moved the other blondes hair to the side to get a better look at the diamond piece that contrasted perfectly along the dancers freckles.

Brittany looked down at her neck. "Isn't it?" her eyes lit up at the thought of a special Latina, who it belonged to.

Kalli placed her hand under the dove holding it in her hand. Brittany leaned forward so Kalli could get a better hold.

"My girlfriend has one just like it" Kalli smiled as the she caressed the diamond dove with her thumb before Brittany pulled back now caressing it in her own hand.

"Really?" Brittany continued stroking the necklace.

Kalli nodded.

"Will she be here tonight?" the dancer asked aloof rummaging through her bag again.

"Uhh hmmm" Kalli chirped.

"Britt-Brat" a bald headed well built athletic man approached the two girls.

"Hey Dad" Brittany gave her father a tight hug. Brennan Pierce wrapped his arms around the dancers head because he was so much taller than she was. At first glance you would think Brennan Owned a gym or was a professional wrestler. Not a father who loved to cook and owned a grill or enjoyed quiet Sundays in the park with his daughter. Maybe it was because his biceps were the size of Brittany's head and had a large black tribal tattoo that wrapped around making its way down to his forearm.

"This is your dad?" Kalli was somewhat shocked. She had met Brennan about a week earlier when they discussed the details of her singing at the opening.

"Yep" the blonde gleamed still attached to her father's side. She was truly a proud daddy's girl.

Brennan smiled at his daughter "you girls ready for tonight?"

"You have no idea" Brittany said with confidence, winking playfully at Kalli.

* * *

><p>"Babe! Are you ready! You're going to be late for your own performance!" Santana yelled from the hallway. Kalli was getting ready at Santana's house since she lived closer to the grill.<p>

"I'm almost done!" Kalli shouted back. Usually Santana and Kalli would just get dressed together but the singer was really stressing over this performance. She wouldn't even tell Santana what song she was singing or let her see her outfit. She said it was all a surprise.

"Your parents are still coming right?" Kalli shouted from the room.

"Yea my mom and dad are both coming. Antonio said he's coming but he will be a little late. Something about a meeting." Santana picked at her nails leaning against the wall. Her parents had been on her lately about spending "Quality family time" together since the July 4th incident.

"Kalli!" Santana warned once more after looking at the clock that read 6:30. Kalli had to be at the grill at 7 and it took about 20 minutes to get there.

Santana got ready to call Kalli's name once more when the Latinas bedroom door opened revealing her girlfriend.

Santana was in absolute awe.

Kalli's hair fell to her waist in loose messy platinum blonde waves that complimented nicely against her somewhat tan skin. Her legs were bare from the ripped up shorts she was wearing and her boobs were pushed up nicely under her white cropped tank top and denim vest, as the brown cowboy boots finished the outfit perfectly.

"Wow" Santana's mouth gaped open.

"You like?" Kalli spun around flaunting off her outfit. Kalli was sure this outfit would get her laid tonight. The past few days for the couple had been a little awkward. _Extremely awkward._ This was understandable to Kalli, her girlfriend had been through a lot with her mother so she believed this was the reason the Latina had been so distant towards her lately. At least Santana wouldn't twinge when she kissed or touched her. But tonight was the night. She wanted to go all the way with her girlfriend.

Santana did her best to forget about Brittany which was getting somewhat easier as a couple of days passed, but she didn't really understand her feelings for Brittany. The Latina had never fallen for someone so quickly before. This made her feel weak, and stupid. And those were two things Santana Lopez was not. She erased the blondes number from her phone so she wouldn't be tempted to call or text the dancer, besides she wouldn't see Brittany again until school started and by then she would have lost all her feelings for the blonde. Right?

"You look amazing" Santana took a step towards her girlfriend.

"Do I?" Kalli asked hooking her arms around Santana's neck licking her lips. The blondes bare thigh rested against Santana's thanks to the pink mini dress the brunette had on.

The Latinas hand rested on Kalli's hips."Uhh hmm" Santana hummed before Kalli tilted her face to capture Santana's mouth with hers.

"Well how about you show me tonight?" Kalli broke the kiss then gave Santana a suggestive wink before making her way down the hallway. Santana knew what Kalli was up to. She was going to try her hardest to get the Latinas panties off. And Santana just might let that happen. If she could do it with Brittany. Then she could do it with Kalli.

* * *

><p>Santana and Kalli made their way inside the grill were all was calm until they made their way back stage where everything was hectic. There were people running in all kinds of different directions. Santana noticed the Goosebumps on her girlfriend's arms which usually she meant the singer nervous.<p>

"Hey you will be super amazing as usual" Santana rubbed her Hands up down her girlfriend's arms trying to get rid of the bumps.

Kalli took a deep breath." I know. It's just an adrenaline rush" she smiled nervously.

Santana wrapped her arms around Kalli "just look at me. Okay?"

"Kalli we need to touch you up!" a girl yelled across the stage.

Kalli nodded in the direction, and then turned back to her girlfriend.

"I'll see you after" Kalli placed a quick kiss before running across the back of the stage. Santana smiled after her girlfriend.

Santana made her way off the stage dodging a couple people who weren't watching where they were walking when she heard someone call out her name. "Santana?"

The Latina turned around to see those sparkly blue eyes she had dreamt about "Brittany?" her voice cracked from the lack of air.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Brittany quickly ran to the smaller girl and threw her arms over the brunette. Santana's hands gripped around the blonde's firm waist with ease. The Latina took in the scent of Brittany's hair and her shimmering skin. She resisted the urge to tell the blonde how good she smelled or how good she felt against her body, but it was super hard.

"What are you doing here?" Santana pulled back to get a better look at the blonde. She avoided the dancers question purposely.

"I told you my dad was opening a new bar slash grill" Brittany reminded the darker girl. The blonde's voice was an octave higher than normal from all the excitement she was feeling.

"Pierce?" Santana asked more to herself. "Your last name? It makes total sense now" the Latina laughed putting the puzzle together in her head.

"And I'm also dancing for Kalli Morgan!" Brittany gripped Santana's arm with excitement as she squealed a little.

Santana's face dropped "Your, your what?"

"I'm dancing for Kalli Morgan tonight. Have you heard of her?" Brittany's eyes continued to sparkle with excitement.

Santana gulped "I Uhh, yea. I've - heard of her "Santana scratched her shoulder. Suddenly she felt a little dizzy.

"Santana what's wrong?" Brittany's excitement faded while she searched the darker girls face. "And don't say nothing, especially since I think it has something to do with that night" Brittany noticed how Santana's actions were the same as the morning after. She was all fidgety and couldn't keep her eyes on the blonde.

"Nothing… I can't handle" A feeble smiled crossed the brunettes face.

"C'mon you can tell me. I might be able to fix it." Brittany offered a soft smile before pulling Santana into a secluded corner. "You can tell me anything" Brittany's hands rubbed gingerly against Santana's arm, waiting for the brunette's response.

Santana looked around for possible ease droppers.

A dead air fell between the two girls while that Latina contemplated.

Santana took a rooted breath "Can you take back that night?" The words she spoke were below a whisper. They were spoken softly. "Make me a virgin again?" A small tear ran down her cheek.

Brittany bought her hand the Latinas face quickly wiping away a small tear. "Oh my... Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked afflicted with shock. Her hands cupped Santana's face softly. "I care about you Santana" Brittany spoke with conviction looking deep into the Latinas deep chocolate eyes.

Santana shook her head furiously "Please don't" Santana choked out. She really couldn't handle this. It was all happening so fast. She didn't deserve a girl like Brittany or Kalli at this point. "Don't" she choked out once more looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry" Brittany whispered picking Santana's face up with her hands on her cheeks. "If I would have known ..."

Santana took a hold of Brittany's wrist as the blondes pale hands rested on tan cheeks.

"I have a girlfriend" Santana forced the sentence out.

The blonde's hands fell instantly from the tan face, as the last sentence hung in the air.

"You—you what?" Brittany's face was blank. There was no emotion, behind those blue eyes.

Santana took a small shaky breathe "it's Kalli" Santana's eyes glistened from the water collecting in them. She had been dreading this moment ever since that morning. The thought of hurting Brittany and the hurt expression now crossing the blondes face confirmed the Latinas worst fear.

"As in Kalli Morgan?" Brittany's brows furrowed, her hand quickly brushing away a hot tear she didn't even know had formed.

Santana nodded slowly as another tear fell to her own chin.

Brittany let out a frustrated sigh, wiping away another tear. "Does she know?" Her voice remained calm. "Of course not" the blonde mumbled answering herself with a quick roll of her eyes.

Santana shook her head. "I can't. It would – it would, break her heart." Santana hated even thinking about it. "Are you mad?" she winced waiting for a slap, or for the blonde to even yell, but she didn't. She just shook her head slowly.

"I'm not mad Santana. We all make mistakes. "Brittany forced a small smile softly looking up at the Latina. Brittany brought her hands to the back of her neck to undo the clasp of the necklace that hung below her shirt. "I think this belongs to you" the blonde placed the diamond dove around the brunette's neck.

"Thanks." Santana whispered looking down at the dove.

"I won't tell. Your secret is safe with me." The blonde expressed a little icy, before walking off. Santana noticed how the blonde shook her head while she walked away. It was a subtle jab.

Santana felt the need to call her back. To tell her she needed her. That she wanted her. But nothing came out of the Latinas mouth. _Nothing._

* * *

><p>"I hope you guys are having an awesome night here at pierce, because I definitely am!"Brennan spoke with confidence on the stage. A few whistles and woohoo's were thrown at him while he talked. "To help me kick off this kick ass night we have none other than the beautiful, Gorgeous, Talented, Kalli Morgan! I would say let's give her a warm welcome to the stage, but how about we give her a warm welcome to the bar!" he pointed across the room to the bar where spotlights shined on the three girls who were posed on top of the wooden surface.<p>

* * *

><p><em>After writing this chapter I Kind of had a thought about writting a BrittanaCoyote ugly story! Wouldnt that be hot? lmao!_

_I think im a Genius! lol_

_Well, tell me what you guys think? (:_


	9. Chapter 9: Let's be Friends

_You guys reviews and messages have been Amazing(: _

_I hope you all like this chapter.. There is a lot of dialogue. Also I find it very hard to write a dance sequence or singing so i hope it turned out okay =/_

_anyway, read on(:_

* * *

><p>The three girls stood still in there poses, as they waited for the music to start. Brittany's head was bent down but the fact that she knew Santana was in the audience she could feel the Latina's eyes burning on her.<p>

The Drums Boomed through the grill, Brittany and Nikko's hips moved to the beat effortlessly. Kalli's voice collided with the beat while moving her hips. Her nerves were still a bit on the edge so she looked to the crowd for her Girlfriend. She spotted her, but her eyes were not on her. They were on the dancing blonde. Kalli continued singing, but through the performance she found herself looking over her should or glancing to the side to see what Brittany was doing? What made the blonde so intriguing that her girlfriend couldn't look away?

Santana bobbed her head to the beat, watching the three girls on the bar. Santana had to admit seeing her girlfriend sing and whip her hair around on top of a bar was super hot, but not hotter than Brittany's hips pulsating to the beat. Santana's eyes were glued to Brittany, Watching her every move. The cheering crowd around her was drowned out by the trance that Brittany's hips put her in. The Latina noticed how her blue eyes would fall upon her chocolate one's whenever she whipped her hair or faced the crowd.

Brittany moved her body, her eyes staring directly at Santana. She swayed and rolled her body against Kalli's, but in her mind it was Santana's body against hers. Her hips rammed harder into Kalli's, her hands gripped the other blonde's hip so tightly she could feel her hips bones. Brittany bit down on her lip, pulling Kalli closer into her frame, as she felt Kalli's wavy hair tickle her cheek. Brittany's eyes were peering through Santana as she used her hips to seduce her girlfriend on the bar. She watched the Latina clench her jaw, she was getting jealous, and that's exactly what Brittany wanted.

Santana's cheeks grew hot as she watched the two blonde's. The crowd faded as well as the third dancer on the bar. All Santana could see were the two blondes. She looked at the blue eyed girl possessively, she knew Brittany knew what she was doing, and her little scheme was working. Santana's jaw contracted as a smug smile crossed her face causing Brittany to return the same smile. It was turning into a game that Santana wasn't going to lose.

Kalli's back tensed as she felt Brittany's fingers gripping harder onto her hipbones. The green eyed blonde held back an uncomfortable wince as she tried to loosen the other blonde's grip while trying to sustain a perfect pitch, and get the notes right. Kalli glanced at the other blonde to see her eyes were still fixated on the tiny brunette who had a complacent smile on her face, finally she felt Brittany let go of her hips as the blue eyed girl swayed her hips making her way to the other side of the bar as the song was coming to an end.

The last note of the guitar rang out as the crowd roared. The three girls on the bar whipped the heads making their hair flip backwards, striking there last pose.

Kalli panted as she took in the cheers of her performance. She saw Santana cheering; now looking in her direction giving her a thumbs up. A fake smiled crossed Kalli's face.

* * *

><p>"You were absolutely amazing" Santana cooed into Kalli's hair, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist from behind. Kalli jumped a little from the surprise. "My dad thought it was kind of hot?" Santana laughed.<p>

"Really?" there was an edge in Kalli's voice. She turned around to face the Latina; her face showed she was annoyed about something and wasn't in a laughing mood.

"Really." Santana stated again, with confusion.

Kalli let out an irritated sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. She knew her girlfriend was confused as to why she was acting like this. Santana never noticed Kalli looking between her and the blonde dancer during the performance. Kalli sighed once more, deciding she didn't want to argue with Santana tonight. She just wanted to walk away.

"What's wrong?" Santana was still puzzled. She used her had to stroke Kalli's arm.

"It's Nothing" The green eyed girl sighed once more. "You didn't wear that necklace tonight" Kalli stated looking at Santana's neck.

"What?" Santana followed Kalli's gaze to her neck. "Oh, I – It was in my purse, I put it on once we got here"

"Oh" Kalli searched Santana's face. There was a dead silence.

"I have to go get this mic off, I'll see you in a bit" Kalli said morbidly.

Santana just nodded. That was awkward.

* * *

><p>Santana walked out into the eating area when she saw the blonde dancer sitting at table talking to the dark haired dancer. The Latina stopped in her tracks as their eyes averted towards each other. The dark haired girl continued rambling about something, making Brittany nod her head, but the blonde wasn't really listening. Her eyes were focused on Santana.<p>

"I'll be right back Brit" Nikko walked off into the crowd of people. Brittany did a quick nod, still looking at the Latina. Santana watched the dark haired dancer walk away before she made her way over to the table.

"You did well tonight" Santana stood over Brittany.

"Just well?" Brittany asked, knowing Santana thought more of her performance.

Santana rolled her eyes doing a light chuckle to herself "Fine, you were really good."

"Just Really Good?" The blonde looked up towards Santana with disbelief and a conceited smile. "Your dad seem to enjoy it."

"You were amazingly good. Better?" The Latina sighed with a laugh.

"I guess I can live with that" Brittany shrugged as her face scrunched with a smile.

The two girls smiled at each other for a second, Santana took in every wrinkle and freckle that marked the blonde's face as she smiled. They were the cutest freckles she had ever seen.

"I think we need to talk" the Latina turned serious.

Brittany nodded, turning in her chair gesturing for the brunette to take the seat across from her. Santana took the sit across from the blonde, looking down at her twitching thumbs.

"I—"

"I—"The girls spoke at the same time awkwardly. They both let out a soft laugh.

"Let me go first" Santana said. "I'm really sorry. I know that doesn't make up for what I did, but I want you to know that I really am sorry. I should have told you the truth right from the beginning. You don't deserve to be lied to, no one does" Santana shook her head, also thinking about her girlfriend. "But I wasn't lying when I told you I had an amazing time with you that night. I really did, and even though it was wrong." Santana paused looking down at her hands. "I wouldn't have changed it."

Brittany's eyes were bright with satisfaction. That's all she needed from Santana was a sincere apology. "You, Santana Lopez are something" Brittany laughed. "You know that?" Brittany placed her hand softly on top of Santana's, making the Latina looked up with a puzzled look. "I accept your apology. Because you're human, you're going to make mistakes we all do." She shrugged "Suckiest part about being human is that we can't help what we feel" the blonde laughed "or who we like" Brittany's expression changed. "I like you Santana. A lot, I'm not going to lie." The blonde gulped from nerves looking down at her hand that was placed on top of Santana's "That's why I'm willing to fight for you" she slowly picked up her face, her eyes fluttered back to Santana "the biggest mistake I could make, is letting you walk away. And you know that" Brittany squeezed the darker hand under hers.

Santana opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come out. Brittany smiled. She left the Latina speechless.

"You don't have to say anything. I just needed you to know that" Brittany squeezed the Latina's hand one last time before pushing her chair out to get up. Santana watched the blonde leave from the table until she disappeared from her front view walking behind the brunette.

Santana let out a sigh slumping into her chair before she heard a splashing noise and a crowd of roaring people. Santana quickly stood up and turned around to see the blue eyed blonde drenched in some sort of liquid, and a green eyed blonde holding a glass triumphantly.

Brittany shook her hands and gasped at the aftershock of the drink dripping off her body. She wiped at her eyes, to see Kalli standing in front of her with a satisfied look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana barged from behind a soaking wet Brittany. "Why would you do that?" she shouted stepping in between the two blondes.

Kalli didn't answer; her eyes were fuming as she stared back at the Latina. She was really testing Santana's patience.

"Are you okay Brittany?" Santana grabbed some napkins from a nearby table as she did her best to wipe of some of the drink.

Kalli watched with disbelief and irritation, it surged through her body. Before she knew it her hands were wrapped around the Latina's arm "Let's go!" Kalli pulled the tiny girls arm with force. Santana did her best to pull back but with Kalli's force and anger; she was no match against the blonde. The blonde puller her so quickly she didn't get a chance to say anything to Brittany

Santana finally freed her arm away from the blonde's force when they found themselves outside the grill. "What the hell is your problem?" Santana shouted with anger. People passing looked at the couple with curiosity but the Latina didn't care at this moment.

"I don't know Santana you tell me!" Kalli shouted back "You're mad at me, huh? I threw a drink on Brittany! I didn't even know you two knew each other!"

Santana stared back her brows furrowed with animosity, her fist clenching.

"You want to slap me, hmm? Go ahead slap me! Go ahead" Kalli turned her face offering her cheek to the Latina. "Go ahead Santana! Slap me! Tell me I was stupid. Tell me I was a bitch." The blonde yelled in exasperation. " Tell me something!" the blonde's voice quivered "Tell me—tell me I didn't see what I saw." Kalli's voice changed drastically, her last sentence coming out in a hushed tone.

"What are you talking about?" Santana shook her head out of annoyance and confusion.

"I saw you two holding hands at that table." Kalli's voice trembled. "and the way you looked at her –" The blonde trailed off in a whisper.

Santana shook her head. Here comes the guilt again.

"Kalli, I need to tell you something" The Latina struggled to swallow.

Kalli's hands trembled as she set herself up for the worst news she could think of "How do you know her?" kalli spoke with low emotion "What I wrong to throw the drink on her?"

Santana let out a trembled sigh, her words were stuck. She couldn't talk. There was a silence between the two, making the cars that whizzed by sound louder.

"I need you to talk to me Santana. This is Kalli, This is your Girlfriend. I need you to talk to me." she talked with desperation on the verge of tears. This wasn't like them. The couple rarely argued.

"I met her at the park during July 4th" Santana whispered staring at the ground. " I –"

"Kalli, Santana." Antonio appeared from around the corner walking up behind Santana "What are you two doing out here?" He looked at the two girls. "Sorry I'm late. How was the Performance?" He asked not noticing the serious discussion going on between the girls.

"Really don't want to talk about it." Kalli shook her head. Santana nodded with agreement.

"I think Santana and I are just going to head back" Kalli tried to dismiss the two of them.

"Actually, do you mind if I talk to Santana?" He looked at the Latina.

"About?" Santana furrowed her eyebrows with curiosity. She was warming up a little to Antonio, but they hadn't really talked alone, except that morning he found her at the hotel.

"It's important; it will only take a minute." He assured her

Santana sighed. She really didn't feel like to talking to anyone at this moment but it might buy her some time to cool off, before she finished talking to Kalli.

"Fine" Santana sighed looking at her girlfriend "I'll meet you back at my house"

Kalli nodded grasping Santana's hand for a quick squeeze. It was a silent I still love you from the blonde. Santana did a quick nod stating that she understood and with that Kalli walked off down the street.

"So, your mom called and told me about Kalli throwing a drink on someone?" Antonio's hands were placed casually in the pocket of his slacks.

"Yep, right in the middle of the grill" Santana replied.

"I don't know why, but something tells me it was your friend from the hotel." He looked into the young girls eyes as he spoke. "I overheard you two talking as I was coming around the corner." He pointed to the side of the building

"It was. Her name is Brittany, Are we done now?" Santana was growing irritated; she didn't like people in her business.

" I know we just met, and I have no right to tell you how to handle your life –"

Santana quickly interrupted the tall emerald eyes man "But you're going to tell me anyway, aren't you?" Santana crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's just advice. I mean, you can take it, or you can tell me where to put it. You like Kalli?"

"Of course" Santana said with an obvious expression.

"Then don't tell Kalli you slept with Brittany."

Antonio's words hit Santana like a brick. Did this man just really say what she think he just said.

Santana's mouth gaped open "You want me to lie to Kalli?" She almost seemed offended.

"I want you to take time before you decide whether or not to tell her." Antonio noticed the look on the Latina's face. "Are you more upset, because you had sex with Brittany, or because you broke a promise to Kalli?"

Santana shook her head. Honestly she didn't know the answer to that question.

"My word, okay? Anything you say stays with me. Your mother never has to hear about it." Antonio explained to the brunette.

"Yea, well if she did. She would kill me" Santana's arms were still crossed over her chest.

"Well, then we will make sure that never happens. See, things like this can be very complicated, I mean, especially if you don't have very much experience," Antonio watched Santana's gaze drop to her feet. "Or no experience at all. You alright?" he read the girls face perfectly.

"Brittany didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do." Santana stated. This was true, what she did with Brittany was entirely from what she felt was right in her heart. "I really like Brittany" Santana finally admitted. "But I still love Kalli, and I told her she would be my first and now it's -–"

"The Guilt's taking over?" Antonio chuckled at himself. He saw the confusion and heartbreak on the girls face. "Guilt's a funny thing. Never plays out the way you think it will. Bet you think if you come clean with Kalli, You'll feel better."

Santana looked at the cars that passed by "Wont I?"

Antonio leaned against the brick building "Chances are you confess about Brittany, and you'll blow everything up even worse." He shook his head the thought.

"I don't want to hurt either one of them" Santana's voice quivered. "But I can't help that I have some sort of feelings for the both of them" she sighed.

"I get that" Antonio understood "See, what happened between you and Brittany could've just been nothing more than a blip, all right, and you and Kalli might have a big, bright future together" He held one of his hands in the air as if it were one side of a scale "Or you were drawn to Brittany because something between you two was stronger than what you feel with Kalli. Maybe you two weren't meant to be" He held his other hand in the air, balancing out the scale.

Santana trembled at the thought "Don't say that" the words came out in a hushed tone.

"It's just something to consider. So sit with it. But you decide what you want before you make a move, ok? And if you need somebody to talk to I'm here" He smiled down at the shorter girl.

"Thanks" Santana smiled weakly with appreciation. But even after this talk she was still lost.

* * *

><p>Santana opened her bedroom slowly to see Kalli sitting on her bed reading a magazine. The blonde never looked the Latina's way as she made her way into the room.<p>

"You ready to talk now?" Kalli never looked up from the magazine as Santana sunk into the bed next to the blonde.

The brunette waited a moment before speaking "Kalli, Brittany was just -" She hesitated choosing her words wisely "You're my girlfriend, and I want you to stay my girlfriend" The Latina did her best to convince the blonde.

"And how does Brittany feel about that one?" Kalli's words were like ice. Her eyes were still fixated on the magazine as she carelessly flipped the pages.

"Will you let me explain?'' Santana's voice was heavy with exasperation.

Kalli shrugged still looking through the magazine. Santana gently closed the paper book taking it from the blonde's hands.

"I should have left the park with you that day" Santana looked at the blonde

Kalli looked down picking at her nails "I guess you didn't feel like going" The blonde shrugged with a neutral face.

"I overdosed on the parent drama. I didn't want to see either of them so I stayed in the park, and Brittany started talking to me" Santana explained.

"No Brittany hit on you." Kalli stated. "And then what happened? I'm listening. Explain?" Kalli's voice was hard and calm.

"What do you think happened?" the Latina asked back

"I think you told her she was wasting her time."

Santana felt her head spin; this was her moment to tell the truth. "Yea, exactly" Santana lied once again. "So I left and went walking for a while, I saw Antonio; he offered to pay for me to stay in a hotel for the night." Santana whispered the lie.

"So tonight at the grill? -"Kalli trailed off finally lifting her face to look at the Latina

"Was nothing," Santana said with guilt.

"But the way you looked at her -–"

"I don't want to look at anyone but you" Santana playfully poked Kalli in her rib, causing a short giggle from the blonde.

Kalli's nodded her head with understanding "I love you" Kalli whispered looking into Santana's Brown eyes.

Santana leaned forward pressing an uncertain kiss to the blonde's lips. The blonde pulled back to look at her girlfriend, for permission to continue.

Santana bit down on her lip as Kalli's fingers made slight circles on the Latina's bare thigh. Her fingers crawled further up taking the hem of Santana's miniskirt with them. Santana responded to Kalli's touch my scooting closer and placing her own hand on the blonde's waist. Kalli pressed her body into Santana's making the Latina lay on her back. She moved one leg over the Latina's body, straddling her small waist. She used her hands to hold her weight up against the pillow on either side of Santana's head. Kalli placed small kisses on Santana's jaw and nibbled on her neck before she slid her tongue into the brunette's mouth letting out a small moan.

Santana squirmed a little trying to get comfortable underneath the blonde. She moaned into Kalli's neck trying her best to play off the nerves and how uncomfortable she felt. Santana's mini skirt was now pushed up revealing her lacey red panties that lay underneath. She let out a shuddered breath when she felt the cool air against her thighs, mixed with Kalli's hands inching closer to her sex.

Kalli took a deep breath before she placed her hand gently to Santana's core.

"Stop." Santana abruptly sat up pulling away Kalli's hand "I can't do it." The Latina was shaking her head furiously "I can't do it" her eyes began to water.

"Babe, we were so close why did you stop?" Kalli looked at her girlfriends face, searching for an explanation. Her voice was higher from a little irritation.

"Im sorry, I Just can't" Santana tried her best to hold back the tears that were building up. It didn't feel the same way it did when she was with Brittany. The Sincerity was there.

"We were fine, you were fine. Everything was great" Kalli touched Santana's thigh hoping to get her back in the mood.

Santana moved away "I guess I'm not as ready as I thought" She quickly swung her legs off the bed to get up, pulling her skirt back down. "I wanted to I thought I could, but - I'm sorry" Santana was now pacing the floor.

"No, no it's okay" Kalli sighed with disappointment. "I'm not mad, ok? I'm not upset. I just want to what's going on with you?" Kalli stood up stopping her girlfriend from pacing back and forth.

"I—"Santana looked everywhere but at the blonde.

"What's wrong? Just, tell me what is it?" Kalli asked "Just tell m-" she repeated louder with exasperation.

"I slept with her! I had sex with Brittany" Santana blurted out interrupting Kalli's words.

* * *

><p><em>Do I sense a Kaltana breakup next chapter? hehehe ^_^<em>

_P.S. The song I imagined Kalli singing & Brittany dancing to was Emily Osment's - Let's be friends.._

_I'm not usually a fan of Disney Channel singers.. But I actually liked that song(: lol_


	10. Chapter 10: I Hate this Part

_Chapter 10! Will Kalli give Santana another chance?_

* * *

><p>"I slept with her! I had sex with Brittany" Santana blurted out interrupting Kalli's words.<p>

Kalli's heart stopped in her chest. Her eyes squinted as her brain took the in the information. "Your lying Santana, You didn't sleep with anyone" an uncomfortable laugh escaped her mouth.

"It's not a lie" The Latina was almost whispering.

Kalli laughed harder "Ok, I get it your upset. That's why you're messing with me" she tried to rationalize the situation. She struggled between her voice quivering and the half insane smile that crossed her face.

"I Wasn't Sure how to tell you" Santana looked to the floor after she saw the sadness and the look of pain on Kalli's face hidden behind the crazed smile the blonde had sketched on her face. She took another hard swallow.

Kalli took a deep sigh of guilt "If this about me being Jealous, I'm sorry" Kalli eyes were pleading with the brunette in front of her. "It was stupid of me to throw the drink in Brittany's face, I know." her voice sounding desperate, hoping this was all just a joke.

"You have a right to be jealous" Santana admitted.

Kalli felt her hear suddenly stop; as a wave of heat rushed through her body "You said nothing happened" Kalli's voice grew scary calm.

"I – I was stupid. I lied, but I'm laying it all out on the table now"

Kalli shook her head furiously "No. You – You didn't do it." She stated firmly before a disagreeing tear streamed down her cheek. "You couldn't have done it" she searched her girlfriends face hoping she would break out in laughter soon telling her this was a bog joke.

"I'm Sorry Kalli, but it's true" Santana tried to look upward to keep the tears from falling "I slept with Brittany" the words sounded like a cold whisper.

"You were drunk." Kalli seemed to be making statements instead of asking questions.

Santana shook her head slowly "No, I remember everything"

"So, she forced you." Another statement came from the blonde.

Santana's throat felt as if would close up at any moment "No" She stated harder this time "she didn't make me do anything I didn't want to." The brunette explained when a tear fell from her eye.

Kalli's eyes widened at the truth that fled from Santana's mouth. Her legs involuntarily began moving backwards towards the other side of the room. She couldn't stand to be near the brunette right now. "Did she know you had a girlfriend?"

"I kind of led her to believe I was single" the brunette was now looking towards the floor.

Kalli rolled her eyes with disgust causing more tears to roll down her face. "There is just no way you did it, There is now way"

"It was stupid and crazy, and I hate myself for it, ok. But that night I felt like a totally different person."

"But you've been lying to me every day!" Kalli's voice rose in anger "Every day since!" She pointed at her girlfriend with her index finger as she shouted.

Santana winced at her words "That night I just wanted to have fun, be somebody who wasn't stuck in a stupid parent trap, someone free" the excuse sounded pitiful but it was true.

"So, you're not a virgin, exactly" Kalli spat with venom.

"When my mom brought Antonio to the picnic, I wasn't ready f—"

"Don't you dare try to blame this on your Mom! Yeah, she has done some pretty messed up stuff to you, no doubt. But this one? Santana? This was all you!" Kalli growled as angry tears continued falling. She was still standing on the opposite side of the bedroom, not wanting to be near the Latina.

"I was looking for a way out, all right. To not think about was going to happen tomorrow" Santana sobbed.

"Are you worried about it now? Because you should be." Kalli's arms were crossed in front of her chest as she looked coldly through Santana.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Kalli." Santana moved across the room, placing her hand on Kalli's arm

"Don't touch me" Kalli jumped away from Santana. "Don't you put your hands on me, don't start worrying how I feel now" she shook her head dismissively

"You don't understand"

"Damn right I don't understand! How many times did you push me away Santana! Huh? Most people wouldn't have even been around a month!"

"That was the plan, but –"

"I'm not ready Kalli" the blonde mocked the brunette "Remember? You told me that! But I guess you're giving it to anybody you meet in a park now. Huh?" Kalli shrugged turning to face to the door.

"That's not what happened! I Lov—"Santana struggled to get the l word out.

Kalli laughed with anger in her voice "You can't even say it" her back was toward the Latina. "You don't love me" Kalli put emphasis on love "You gave it away to some random girl because you felt free one night." The blond laughed sarcastically.

"I'm sorry" the brunette whimpered.

Kalli shook her head slowly, her body felt numb. She couldn't even feel the tears streaming her cheeks. Before she left she needed to ask one more thing.

"Do you have feelings for her?" the blonde asked slowly turning around to face the darker girl again.

Santana looked up slowly meeting Kalli's gaze for the first time since their conversation started. Nodding her head slowly she let out a shaky "yes" as she sniffed.

Kalli felt a brick hit her chest. That was the only statement she needed to hear. "I'm through." She sighed shakily using the heel of her hand to wipe the tears "Were finished." Kalli grabbed her vest off Santana's bed. "I don't want to ever – and I mean ever – See your lying face again." She threw her vest on hardily storming out of the bedroom.

Santana's knees quivered until they finally buckled under her weight, clenching at her top as her sobs grew harder and harder. She wrapped her legs tightly to her chest, like she would when she was younger after her mother would leave her alone at night.

* * *

><p>Santana's back rose &amp; fell raggidly from her breathing still a bit unsteady. Somehow she found herself on the living room couch still curled up in her little ball. Tears continued falling, but in a slower pace. Her face was now sideways with her cheek resting on her knees. The once bright chocolate eyes were now hazy, and glazed over as she stared off into space. Her thoughts went from Brittany to Kalli and then back to Brittany, but Santana was sure the blonde hated her for leaving her dripping coldly at the Grill. Santana sniffed once more, when she heard muffled laughing coming through the front door.<p>

"Santana what's wrong?" Antonio was coming through the door with Eva. He immediately saw the small girls back rising and falling heavily.

"I screwed it all up" Santana's eyes stayed forwards, never lifting her head off her knees. "I told her. You were right. She never wants to see me again." Small tears were still escaping her eyes.

Antonio sighed, knowing what the brunette was referring to.

"Mija, What are you talking about?" Eva moved herself around the couch, kneeling to lower her face to look at her daughters. If she didn't know Santana's voice she almost wouldn't believe that was the same Latina girl from earlier. Her usual rosy cheeks were now dead and flushed. Her normally sparkly brown eyes were dark with red faded into the white of her eyes.

"Don't worry about it" Santana said dismissively. The last thing she needed was her mother on her case about this, all she would do is remember the date so she could throw in her face later. "Why do you even care?" Santana sat up quickly wiping away a few stray tears. The brunette's voice was a little nasally from all crying.

Eva gritted her teeth "Antonio, what's going on?" she whipped around expecting an explanation from the man.

Santana looked to Antonio "Go ahead tell her. Win some points?" Santana narrowed her eyes.

"It's your story to tell, not mine" he held his hands up defensively. He told the young girl from day one anything she didn't want him to tell, he wouldn't, and he was sticking by his word.

"Or not." She mumbled looking the other way.

"Santana, don't shut me out. Was it Kalli? Did she do something to you?" Eva questioned sitting softly on the other end of the couch. Antonio stood behind his wife placing a consoling hand on her shoulder.

The Latina kept her head the other way never budging. This was just what she needed. Not.

"Please talk to me. I want to help you but you need to talk to me. I love you Santana" the older Latina pleaded.

"That night I didn't come home? I had sex with a girl I just met." Santana slowly turned her head to face her mother, cheeks still wet from her tears "How much do you love me now?" her words were icy. She didn't feel loved at this moment, nor did she feel as though she deserved to be loved.

Eva's felt as though she had just been hit by a car. Her once pleading demeanor was now replaced with a shameful expression. Her body rose from the coach slowly backing away from the Latina just as Kalli had done a few moments earlier. "You had sex with a stranger" her eyes narrowed with confusion and infamy.

"Well, she not a stranger anymore" Santana spat sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"It's not true right? She's just saying this to hurt me." Eva looked at Antonio.

"She's telling the truth" Antonio replied quietly shrugging.

"Isn't that what you wanted, mom? No secrets! You and me sharing, bonding?" Santana mocked with fake cheer.

"How could you be so stupid to have sex with a girl you don't even know! What the hell were you thinking? Santana!" Eva's eyes were red with anger

Santana shrugged loosely "I don't know. I guess I couldn't help myself. It's in my genes." The words spewed from her mouth like venom

"Excuse me?" Eva was clearly offended.

"You act like when you and Papi were hooking up you weren't getting some from the side from a guy named hmmm..." Santana tapped her chin as if she forgot the name "what was his name, Uncle Will?" she crossed her arms over her chest "like mother, like daughter. Go ahead, mom, let me have it! Let me feel the love!" she scoffed before walking off. Santana grew angrier bringing up the old memory.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

"Must be that gene thing again, huh?" The little Latina was on a roll.

Eva shook her head "You want to cheap shot me? Go ahead! But I'm sorry if I don't want to believe my daughter is out Hoe-ing around!"

Santana turned slowly at the words her mother just said "It was my first time."

"Your first time?" Eva was surprised "Baby, I'm so sorry I didn't know. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, well it had to happen right?" Santana said dismissively looking down. "I have to go"

"No you are not leaving, until we talk this out"

"Give this a chance" Antonio added from the side.

"Meaning you talk, I listen?"

"No, meaning we handle this as a family" Eva's tone was stern

"So we end up screaming and throwing things" Santana rolled her eyes. This was the usual result of their 'talks'. "I think I'll pass." Santana walked past her mother, and out the door she went.

"how did I become so bad at this parent thing?" The older brunette dropped her head into her hands.

"Well there's nothing easy about it."

"Well, how are you so good at it?

Antonio chuckled "Anyone is good at it, when it not their own kid. No history, no buttons" he explained.

Eva laughed slightly " so how long did you know?"

"I knew about Santana and Brittany the morning I found her in the hotel. She was pretty upset. I had to drag it out of her."

"She lied, and you covered for her?" Eva questioned her fiancé.

"I needed Santana to know she could trust me. Figured keeping her secret would put us halfway there. Are you mad?" he did a fake pout that made the brunette giggle.

"I could never be mad at you." She said muffled, into his kiss.

* * *

><p><em>The truth shall set you freee! lol<em>

_Well now that the secret is out we can move on with Brittana! But... there are definetly more secrets yet to be unwrapped(:_

_Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! Im always super excited when I get a new one!_


	11. Chapter 11: Heartless

_**Update! Wooooo! **_

_**I finally got sometime to update this story! I feel like it's been ages..**_

_**So hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Chapter music - Heart less (Justin Nozuka)**_

* * *

><p>"Hey" Santana whispered looking into her friends hazel eyes.<p>

"Hi" Quinn whispered back leaning against her door frame. The hurt and fear sketched across her best friends face made her heartbreak. She didn't know the whole story of what happened but she knew that her friend needed her. "Come her" Quinn opened her arms as the brunette shuffled slowly wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's waist. Quinn felt her friends back heave slightly as the brunettes tears fell slowly landing on Quinn's sweat shirt.

"I've screwed up Q" Santana sniffed, gripping harder into her best friends shoulder.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

2 pints of Ben & Jerry's , and a few more tears later, Quinn and Santana settled on the couch watching old reruns of I Love Lucy. The brunettes head was softly lying on her best friend's shoulder causing Quinn to occasionally stroke Santana's hair. The flickering of the TV in the dark living room added a soft glow to the young girls faces.

"Thanks Q" Santana spoke softly; her head remained on Quinn's shoulder, eyes still fixated on the television screen. The muffled voice of the TV floated in the room.

"For what?" Quinn cocked her head still stroking brown hair looking forward at the television.

"For just being here." Santana let out a deep sigh. Her brown eyes were still a bit puffy from all the crying.

"I'm always here. You know that." Quinn looked down at the brunettes soft head of hair.

Santana just nodded her head understanding, pressing further into her best friend's body.

After the heated spat with her mother, and the once love of her life dumping her, Santana didn't know what to do. She was at a complete lost. It was just too much for anyone to take in one night. Usually Santana could dump all her problems on Quinn and wait for the blonde to come up with an easy solution, but this was different. Santana's head was hurting from all her thoughts. Her mind was still on Brittany, which was scary to the brunette. Why was she still thinking about the dancer when her girlfriend just broke up with her? But Brittany's words replayed in her mind: _"__the biggest mistake I could make is letting you walk away. And you know that__." _

"So, have you talked to her?" Quinn spoke out not knowing she was interrupting the brunette's thoughts.

"Hmm?" Santana asked, not hearing the question.

"Have you talked to her?" Quinn repeated

Santana sucked her teeth "Not since she told me she never wanted to see me again and then stormed out" Santana let out a big sigh.

"No, not Kalli. Brittany?" Quinn turned that dancers name into a question making sure she got the new girls name right.

Santana shook her head "After Kalli threw the drink on her, she pulled me away so fast I never got a chance to say anything to her." Santana explained. She was surprised that Quinn even asked about Brittany. "She probably wants nothing to do with me" Santana idly picked at the Goosebumps that had formed on her thigh.

"Well, you haven't tried to talk to her so how would you know?" Quinn grew agitated at her friend's lack of effort.

Santana sat up, removing her head from the blonde's shoulder. "Because I just know Q" Santana's voice sounded defeated. She crossed her legs Indian style never looking at her friend but out at the TV.

"You don't know Santana. You didn't know Kalli was going to break up with you!" Quinn's truthful words hit the brunette hard, but Quinn knew the only way to get through to the hard headed Latina was to be honest, even if it mean being brutal.

Santana froze on the coach, knowing what just came out the blonde's mouth was true. The black & white figures on the screen were the only things moving in the room at that moment. Quinn's eyes watched Santana as she waited for the Latina to move. But she never did.

"All I'm saying is you can't control matters of the heart Santana." Quinn spoke softer watching her tone and choosing her words carefully.

Santana swallowed hard "My heart is what got me in this mess." Santana still refused to look at her friend. "My heart told me to sleep with Brittany, my heart told me to lie to Kalli. My heart is stupid" Santana ended with a pout making her lip hang like a little five year old.

Quinn laughed slightly at her friends pouting face "Grow some balls and call the girl." Quinn reached across the table picking up Santana's Iphone and dropping it in her lap.

Santana starred at the phone for a few minutes before she rolled her eyes "I would love to Quinn. But I deleted her number." Santana answered honestly.

Quinn scoffed "Way to go Einstein!" Quinn's sarcasm was thick.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It had been two weeks since the whole Brittany and Kalli thing had gone down, and the memories began to slowly slip away from the Latina's mind, slowly returning back to normal. Santana's urge to call Kalli died down about a week after but the nagging feeling to see Brittany didn't. The tiny brunette would find herself mistaking the blonde headed customers at work for the dancing blonde. But other than that Santana found herself gaining control of her emotions and her life once again.

It was around 8:30pm when the brunette had just gotten off of work from the boutique. Making her way through her apartment building lobby she headed for the elevators. Once inside, the brunette pressed her floor number then turned her attention to her purse to pull out her keys. Santana rummaged through her purse as she waited for the elevator to begin moving but she slowly realized the movement never started. Finally looking up from her purse to figure out the reason she saw a pale hand placed in between the metal elevators doors as they bounced against the hand before sliding back open.

Santana's face flushed and she felt her heart drop to her toe.

"Brittany?" the brunette sounded breathless as if she just finished running a marathon.

"Santana?" Brittany's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Wh-w- What are you doing here" Santana found it very hard to speak suddenly.

"I—uh, I live here." Brittany looked at Santana for the first time in weeks. She thought it would be at least another two months before she saw the brunette again.

"You live here?" Santana pointed to the ground.

"5th floor" Brittany shrugged

"I live on the 4th floor" Santana stated disbelievingly, stepping out of the elevator to join Brittany in the lobby.

The two girls stood there stunned for a moment as they took in each other's appearance. Santana liked the way Brittany's wavy hair was shelved to one side adding a natural glow to her almost makeup free face. The way her neon tank top hung loosely, but clung perfectly to her breast showing off the faint freckles across her neck and chest. Most people can't pull of sweat pants but on Brittany they were perfect. The pants hung loose on her thighs but tightened around her butt showing off how round and toned it was. Her neon high top Nike shoes matched perfectly with her bright neon tank top.

Brittany noticed the brunette eyeing her outfit "Dance class" Brittany stated fixing her bag strap on her shoulder, giving a shy smile.

Santana returned a nervous smile as an awkward pause fell over the two.

"I Uhh, was on my way up, but now I'm kind of hungry. Do you want to get something to eat maybe?" Brittany asked carefully, not wanting to push the brunette.

"Uhh, yea of course." Santana nodded her head, smiling a little at the invitation.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Brittany held the glass door open as Santana walked into the small dinner escaping the loud busy Manhattan streets.

"The food is ridiculously good here. You'll love it." Santana chimed as they sat down in a booth not too far from the door.

Brittany smiled at the way Santana became excited.

"So how have you been" Brittany situated her dance bag beside her.

"Uh, Great." Santana forced a smile on her face, looking down at the plastic menu.

Brittany chuckled rolling her eyes "Do you want me to pretend to buy that? Fine I will. "She shrugged picking up her menu.

"Fine" Santana admitted "I'm not so great but I'm getting there." She looked up from the plastic in her hands to the blue eyes across from her. She hated the way Brittany looked at her. It made her feel vulnerable as if the blonde could read her mind.

"Kalli?" Brittany winced once the question came out, thinking she went too far.

"We broke up" the Latina calmly stated after a moment.

Brittany shook her head "Sorry it's so screwed up." The blonde felt the brunette's pain for a moment.

Santana chuckled lightly "That should be the slogan for my life. I've been messing everything up lately." Santana looked down at the menu again to keep from staring at Brittany's eyes.

"Cut your self some slack" Brittany's voice was soft and pleading. She bent her head to try and look at the brunettes eyes.

"I don't deserve any. I blew it that night in the hotel –"

"I was there too." Brittany interrupted quickly, unknowingly placing her hand on top of Santana's.

Santana slowly drifted her eyes to the hand that was now lying on top of hers. She liked the way the two skin colors contrasted against each other like Ying & Yang.

The two girls were interrupted for a moment when a woman in her mid forties stopped by the table to take their orders.

"So that's two cheeseburgers, extra pickles, with mustard, no onions, and 2 strawberry shakes?" the waitress hand moved furiously against the pad of paper.

Both girls nodded their heads

"It will be right out" the waitress placed her pen behind her ear before walking off.

"I should be asking how you are" Santana Quickly changed the subject but never moving her hand from the blondes embrace.

Brittany laughed "Ice tea is a lot harder to get out than I thought" the blonde referred to the drink Kalli threw on her. "But I'm over it." Brittany shrugged coolly noticing the hurt on Santana's face.

"I'm so sorry" Santana still couldn't manage to look the blonde in her eyes.

"Santana it's okay, I'm serious." Brittany tried her best to convince the brunette. Brittany didn't like the way Santana doubted herself. When she first met Santana there was this amazing sparkle in her eyes, and incredibly pink tones in her cheeks, but now her eyes were dim and her cheeks looked a little flushed. "How did your parents take it? Brittany asked.

Santana sighed "My dad said the same thing you did. We all make mistakes. He told me he was a little disappointed but what I did didn't change the way he looked at me" Santana smiled a little thinking about the talk she had with her father. "Mom threw a fit." Santana's tone showed that her mom's rage was nothing new. "But thanks to the new step daddy to be she finally laid of my case." She rolled her eyes.

"New step daddy to be huh? He must be cool." Brittany searched the darker girls face.

"Uhh, yea he's alright I guess" Santana shrugged. "For some reason I think he thinks I'm some girl who has these deep dark secrets" Santana looked out past Brittany at nothing unparticular as she spoke.

Brittany saw how a little uncomfortable the brunette turned "So he must really love your mom" Brittany tried to perk up a little bit.

"I think he really does. I mean you'd have to if you wanted to deal with someone like her." Santana shook her head explaining "She was supposed to be here to plan her wedding, but just last week I found out she got transferred on to a case with my dad."

"Really?" Brittany laughed a little at the story.

"Yea, It's some murder case. The killings started in California, and then made their way to Indiana, then New Jersey and now New York. Since my mom was the police chief in New jersey they figured she could lend a hand around here while she was visiting" The brunette finished her story putting air quotes around the word visiting.

"Ive Got two burgers, extra pickles, no onions, and mustard" The same waitress from earlier was now standing above the girls with a tray balanced in her palm. Placing the two girls plates one at a time "And two strawberry milkshakes" she placed the thick glasses filled with pink ice cream on the table in front of the girls. "Just call me if you need anything else." She stated before she walked off.

"This burger is huge!" Brittany looked at the burgers as if it were a foreign color.

"I know" Santana chuckled. "But there sooo gooood" Santana felt her mouth watering from just looking at the meaty burger.

Brittany opened her mouth to taste the burger when a voice stopped her.

"Am I interrupting?" the blonde slowly backed the burger away from her mouth looking up to see a tan chiseled face man with amazing green eyes. His thick black curly hair was held together slight by gel or moose. His sculpted chest fit comfortably under the tight but not tight shirt that was tucked neatly into his crisp tan slacks.

"Antonio? What are you doing here?" Santana was confused by the man's appearance.

"I was on my way home, when I saw you two sitting in the dinner" He looked at Santana as he spoke but once he finished his eyes returned to the blonde.

"I- Uhh- Brittany this is my mom's fiancé Antonio. Antonio this is Brittany" Santana motioned her hands towards the two, while the confused expression remained on her face.

Brittany did a quick nod, instead of offering her hand. Something was telling her not to touch him.

"You're the girl from the hotel?" Antonio questioned her but he clearly knew the answer.

"It's cool Antonio" Santana said as a warning for the Italian guy to back down.

"Yea I am. Brittany Pierce" Brittany's eyes challenged the green ones. Confidence oozed from her mouth as she spoke.

"I think we should talk" Antonio eyes burned through Brittany as he looked down upon her.

"What?" Santana grew defensive. "You don't have anything to talk about with her." Santana's voice grew louder looking up at the tall man.

"No it's okay. You've got something you want to say?" Brittany's voice was filled with attitude toward the green eyed man.

"I—" Antonio was cut off when the Latinas phone began to ring.

"Ugh! It's Quinn, she is at the boutique by herself I have to take this." Santana looked at Brittany then back at her phone. Brittany gave her a slight nod telling her to take the call. "Ill be super quick" Santana quickly scooted out the booth before taking off the restroom to take the call.

Brittany watched the Latina until her body disappeared around the corner before looking back up at the black haired man above her.

"Mind if I sit?" his voice was a little to suave for Brittany's taste.

"Sure"

Anotonio took the place where Santana sat previously "It's kind of hard to be cool about what happened that night at the hotel." Antonio got straight to the point "Santana is a great girl wh—"

"I know" Brittany quickly cut the smooth talking guy off.

"Oh, you know from one night?" Antonio cocked his eyebrow, running his hand across the stumble on his chin.

Brittany laughed rolling her eyes at the slick man, mocking him.

Brittany's laugh irritated Antonio "Santana's been through a lot, she's got a lot to deal with. Her parents have been divorced since she was a little girl. She's been separated from her father for years and now has had to develop a relationship with him all over again now that she's moved back here. Now her mom's back in her life with a fiancé. Santana's trying to adjust, doing the best she can, but she's on shaky ground. The last thing she needs is some girl coming to town taking advantage of her." His eyes grew with intensity.

Brittany looked straight into the green eyes and that's when it hit her. "I didn't take advantage of Santana. " Her eyebrows furrowed "But you sure as hell are."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I love defensive brittany! lol<em>**

**_Well school starts next week for me, so it might be a while unti my next update, but i might try to crank out one more chapter tomorrow _**

**_before this hiatus! lmao_**

**_Tell me what you guys think! (:_**


	12. Chapter 12: Let the Flames Begin

_Hola! This is just a Quick update It's very short, but I wanted to finish this scene & It might be a while until I update :(_

_But once again Thank you soo much for the reviews!_

* * *

><p>Brittany's laugh irritated the hell out of Antonio. "Santana's been through a lot, she's got a lot to deal with. Her parents have been divorced since she was a little girl. She's been separated from her father for years and now has had to develop a relationship with him all over again now that she's moved back here. Now her mom's back in her life with a fiancé. Santana's trying to adjust, doing the best she can, but she's on shaky ground. The last thing she needs is some girl coming to town taking advantage of her." His eyes grew with intensity.<p>

Brittany looked straight into the green eyes and that's when it hit her. "I didn't take advantage of Santana." Her eyebrows furrowed "But you sure as hell are."

Antonio chuckled narrowing his eyes towards the blonde. "Me? Taking advantage of Santana? You might be able to talk your way into sleeping with Santana, but you can't play me." His voice was filled with irritation towards the young blonde. His hands rested coolly on the table in-between the two.

Brittany's eyebrow rose as a small aggravated smirk played on her face "I get you want to impress Santana's mom, but maybe you should pull back" her eyes squinted as she searched the emerald eyes. Something wasn't right about the way he tried to convince her to leave the brunette alone.

"When I marry Santana's mother, Santana will become my responsibility" His voice filled with confidence as if he would own the Latina.

"So you run her life now?" Brittany replied quickly.

"Im going to protect her." He stated firmly.

Brittany scoffed. The nerve of this man. Brittany knew from what Santana told her that Antonio had met Santana the same day she did which means he had only known the Latina for a few weeks. And now he has the sudden urge to protect Santana and she was his responsibility now? It just made the blonde feel uneasy. Yea, sure she had feelings for the Latina but it was different. She liked Santana in a crush sort of way, that was her reason for defending her, because your suppose to stick up for the girl you like right? But Antonio's intentions.. Brittany couldn't quite tell yet, but they were different.

"I doubt she needs protection from me" the blue eyed girl pointed to herself. "But from you? Maybe." Brittany responded as if it were an invitation to a dual.

Antonio clenched his jaw trying his best to contain his composure in front of the blonde girl but she was definitely pushing his buttons. "If you ever put Santana in that type of situation again" he paused making sure his words were coming out clear "You'll wish you were the one with protection" Antonio finished looking past the blonde to make sure Santana wasn't on her way back to the small booth.

Brittany laughed once again knowing her laughter irritated the Italian man to no end. "I'll make sure to pencil you in" she chirped with happy sarcasm then chuckling at the look on Antonio's face. Brittany knew that wasn't the response the green eyed man expected but she dealt with scarier guys than this back in L.A.

"Everything ok here?" Santana appeared above the two just as she was pushing end on her phone. She looked at Antonio who had an intense scowl on his face then to Brittany who had an overly happy smile but her eyes and body were telling a different story.

"Just getting to know each other" Antonio's jaw muscles grew tighter as he stared harder into Brittany never looking up at his step daughter.

Santana nodded her head slowly, not caring to much about what Antonio just said. She was more focused on how tense the blonde looked. A smile was covering her face, but the rest of her body looked angered and hard.

"Maybe you should go now." Santana stated slowly still watching Brittany, she noticed how the dancers back dropped slightly once she asked Antonio to leave.

Antonio did a quick nod still looking at the blonde until he was fully out of the booth. "You call me if you need anything." Antonio said a little bit too forcefully toward the Latina. His hand felt heavy against the tiny brunettes shoulder. Brittany rolled her eyes in the back as she listened to him talk. Santana nodded her head with a weak convincing smile before he took off out the door.

"You ok?" Santana slid back into the booth

"Yea" Brittany let out a heave breath along with a small smile.

Santana just nodded matching the blonde's smile not wanting to force her to talk. "So who would have thought we would be living in the same building?" Santana changed the subject this time smiling warmly at the thought of them only being floors apart from each other.

"I know" Brittany laughed softly looking down. "This could get dangerous" the blondes laughed ceased as she looked up at the brunette.

Santana's chocolate eyes beamed as a perfectly shaped eyebrow rose "I've always liked dangerous." Her voice was low and husky, when a smirk formed on her lips.

Brittany laughed nervously causing Santana to giggle. The brunette's voice made the blonde's knees week. The way she said dangerous made Brittany want to drool. "Eat your food" the blonde demanded playfully, ending with a frisky wink that made the Latina's heart melt.

* * *

><p><em>... Is Brittany not the best or what? <em>

_& What did she mean about dealing with scarier guys in L.A. ?_

_Hope you guys liked it! If so let me know! & If not.. Still let me know! lol (:_


	13. Chapter 13: Other Side

_I have to warn you guys this chapter is super short! _

_But it had to be done!_

* * *

><p>Santana's key clinked against the brushed metal door as she maneuvered the key inside to unlock it. Entering the spacious loft she threw her keys on the table, then made her way to the kitchen where she heard a plastic being rustled.<p>

"Hey Mija" Andres exclaimed seeing his daughter rounding the corner. "How was work?" he kissed the small Latina on her forehead as she moved closer the man. Santana gave her father a quick but tight hug as his lips brushed against her hair.

"Ehh, same ol, same ol." Santana shrugged as she began looking through the plastic Chinese bag that was placed on the counter. "You?" She looked up quickly at her father then back down in the plastic bag.

Andres let out a heavy sigh thrusting his hand through his thick black hair.

"That case must be kicking your butt." Santana took her father's sigh as an answer.

"Is it that obvious?" Andres asked leaning against the counter. "I've never seen anything like it." He shook his head in disbelief. After being on the force for over 20 years not once had he ever seen a case so disturbing and twisted. "I mean, there's no set pattern or anything to go off."

"But you told me he targets girls, Isn't that some sort of start?" Santana asked opening up the small rice container.

"A very small one" Andres shook his head "He targets girls from ages 7 to 25" Andres used his hands to show the age difference "I mean we were doing well on the case, I thought we were getting some good leads but now" The tall Latino scratched the back of his neck in confusion "I don't even know. The guy is smart, like he knew we were on to him."

"What changed?" Santana asked, really interested in the mystery.

"The murders stopped" Andres voice was pensive.

Santana's brow arched "Isn't that a good thing?" she let a weak smile.

"Usually they are." Andres shook his head again "But once the killings stopped, the Kidnapping went up between the ages of –"

"7 to 25?" Santana finished her dad's sentence.

Andres clicked his tongue against his teeth "Yep." He let out deep breath.

Santana looked at her dad and saw the stress, weariness, and uneasiness in his eyes. She knew her father took his job seriously and loved protecting this city. "You'll find him Papi" Santana rubbed her hand up down her father's larger arms.

"I hope so too Mija" there was a small glint of hope in the older Latino's eye. "But, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about actually" Andres clapped his hands together while he changed the subject. "I was talking to your mom earlier and she had a thought, that maybe -"

Andres was quickly cut off when his phone began to ring. "Ahh, its work I have to take this mija. It will only take a second." Andres put his index finger up indicating the second. "This is Andres" he stated placing the cell phone to his ear making his way out of the kitchen.

Santana nodded understanding her father was a busy man. The Latina continued chowing down on her rice as she listened the muffled voice of her father from the room next door when she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket.

**Hey, wanted to know if you might want to come over tomorrow night?**

**-xoxo Britt.**

A huge smile crept onto the Latinas face as she read the message, making her heart flutter. It had been two days since the day at the diner and all Santana could think about was the blonde. Her hair, her skin, the cute little freckles that made a unique pattern across her chest. Without thinking the brunette began moving her fingers across her screen typing back her reply.

**Sure! What time should I be there?**

**-xoxo San.**

Santana bit her lip as she waited for the dancer to reply. She had no idea why she was nervous. It was just a girl. She always kept her cool when it came with girls, but Brittany did something to the Latina that she just couldn't explain. Being that the two only met about a month ago was strange to the young Latina. How could she or why did she feel this way about Brittany? The Latina's phone vibrated once again.

**How about 6? And wear something you don't mind getting dirty! (;**

**-xoxo Britt.**

Santana chuckled to herself. She could tell Brittany was the type of girl who was always full of surprises which she could definitely get used too. With a quick thought of what to wear the Latina replied.

**Do I even want to know what you have in mind? Lol**

**-xoxo San.**

Now what was there to possibly do indoors that could get messy? Santana thought to herself for a moment before her phone buzzed.

**Probably not, But that just makes it that much more fun right? (; see you tomorrow**

**-xoxo Britt. **

Santana's grin grew wider at the last message.

**Can't wait!**

**Xoxo – San. **

Santana slide her phone back into her pocket just as her father made his way back into the kitchen.

"Sorry Mija" Andres continued around the counter "They Uhh, need me back at work. There was another kidnapping a few hours ago." He stated looking at the Latina. "So I'm going to be gone all night"

"Okay, I understand." Santana's lips formed a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe you can stay with Quinn, so you're not alone. Or maybe you have another friend who might like to come over?" Andres asked as he absently placed his gun holster over his shoulders.

Santana's mind quickly shot to Brittany. Wouldn't this be the perfect time to invite the blonde over? Or was it too soon? Yea, definitely too soon the Latina thought. "Uhh, yea I could call fabray and see if she wants to come over?" This would work perfectly since she would be seeing Brittany tomorrow. Quinn could help her with a few tips on calming her nerves around the dainty blonde.

"Sounds good" Andres smiled "And please try to stay out of trouble mija" his voice pleaded.

"I will I will" Santana whined. "No go find bad guys!" The Latina yelled as her father made his way out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Told you it was short! lol<em>

_But, Since school has now started I dont have much time to write but im willing to compromise... _

_So would you guys rather short chapters (about 2,000 words..) which will allow me to update about twice or once a week.. _

_or Long chapters (about 4,000 words or more) which will allow me to update about once every two weeks? _

_let me know please :3_


	14. Chapter 14: Someday

_Hello All! Soo, I really like this chapter. Actuall scratch that. I love this chapter_

_Like a lot. A whole lot (: hahah I hope you guys will enjoy it as well (:_

_Thanks again for the reviews and Favorites! They are always appreciated & make me love you guys that much more(: haha_

* * *

><p>"Okay what about these?" Santana held up a pair of blue Jean washed out shorts with white stitching.<p>

"Santana, I was with you when you bought those! They were like 70 dollars! You're not getting those dirty!" Quinn exclaimed in shock sitting on the Latinas dark purple bed.

Santana sucked her teeth realizing her blonde friend was right. "fine." she reluctantly refolded the shorts placing them back in a drawer.

The two girls had been arguing for almost an hour about the Latinas choice of clothing for her night with Brittany. Santana insisted on being cute, but all here "cute" clothes were rather expensive, and Quinn refused to let the Latina wear them if they were going to get messy.

"Okay, these" Santana held up another pair of washed out Jean shorts with small worn out riffs on the back pockets and front pockets. "I've had these since I was like 15 Q; these have lost value and should be suitable for the situation." Santana smirked as she mocked Quinn about how motherly she was acting.

Quinn rolled her eyes "Do you want my help or not?" Quinn shrugged with a deadpan tone.

The brunette challenged her friend looking into her eyes "Help me pick out a shirt" Santana responded softer knowing the blonde wouldn't leave.

Quinn rolled her eyes once more "whatever. How about that shirt" The blonde pointed to a simple black v neck that hung in the Latinas closest. "and those" She pointed at a pair of black high top converse In the corner of Santana's closet.

The Latina thought about the items her friend pointed to, then formed a small pout on her face "But that's not really that cute." She whined hoping Quinn would pick something else out.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled growing irritated at the Latina "Brittany said wear something you don't mind getting dirty! What that means? I have no clue!" the blonde couldn't figure out for the life of her what the dancer had in store for Santana "so I'm pretty sure by the end of whatever you two will be doing you won't be that cute anyway!" Quinn let out an exasperated huff at the end signaling she was done.

Santana blinked a few times amused by her friends rant. She waited a couple of seconds as she tried to hold back a laugh "calm your tits Fabray." she said in a nonchalant tone which was opposite from how the blonde felt.

"Then just wear the damn outfit." Quinn replied forcefully trying to sound calm.

Santana giggled at the frustrated blonde "okay okay, I will before you have a fucking heart attack" Santana bulged her eyes imitating a heart attack victim.

"You know I'm finding it really hard to like you right now" Quinn glared at the conceited smile playing on Santana's face.

"Oh, you adore me fabray! And don't you ever forget it." Santana used her index finger to poke the blonde in her chest when she said you.

"Yea, at this moment I don't" Quinn quickly swatted her best friends hand away. "Don't touch me" the blonde aimed at the snickering Latina who always found the blondes frustration amusing. Which frustrated Quinn more since it was Santana who made her frustrated to begin with, but that was the special dynamic of the two girls relationship.

* * *

><p>Later that night Quinn and Santana<br>escaped out onto the small terrace connected to the Latinas bedroom. They sat in two classic looking chairs, relaxed as they admired the few stars they could see in the New York night sky. Cars honked and sped by in the distance but the two girls grew up in the city, so I didn't bother them one bit.

"So, you must really like her." Quinn stated breaking the comfortable silence.

Santana thought for a moment before answering. "Honestly, I do" she admitted looking out into the city "But I feel as though I shouldn't. You know after what happened with Kalli."

Quinn sighed catching onto the brunettes feelings. "You can't keep torturing yourself about that. It's done it's over. There's nothing you can do about it now." Quinn looked at the smaller girl who refused to look at her. Quinn noticed Santana's head would instantly drop whenever they brought up the subject of Kalli, as if the Latina was a blemish to the world.

"I know" Santana's voice was doubtful. She looked the opposite way of Quinn's gaze.

"I'm serious Santana" Quinn tried her best to catch the Latinas eyes. "Look at me." her voice was stern but soft.

The Latina turned her head slowly looking down in her lap before bringing her eyes up to meet those hazel eyes.

"You are one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen Santana, and I'm not just saying that because your my best friend." Quinn searched the small girls face seeing she was starting to get the gist of was she was trying to say. The blonde took a deep breather trying her best to convince the brunette to see what she could see "people are like stained-glassed windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in; their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within." Quinn grabbed Santana's hand softly while she spoke. "There's a light in you Santana. You just need to find it. The pain passes" Quinn's voice was soft and melodic "but the beauty remains."

A little tear ran down Santana's cheek, before she quickly used the heel of her hand to wipe it away. "Fabray stop making me cry" the Latina laughed through the few tears that fell.

Quinn smiled weakly at the usually tough and cut throat but recently fragile and broke and confused Latina. "I just want you to know that no matter what happened, your my best friend Santana and I hate seeing you sooo" Quinn drug out the so as she searched for the appropriate word to complete the sentence "Broken" she finished in a hushed tone.

The blondes words replayed in the brunettes head "The pain passes, but the beauty remains" It was just like Quinn to say something so deep and meaningful. These were the times Santana was grateful to have someone like Quinn in her life.

"I say, tomorrow you open yourself up and enjoy yourself. If you like her Santana then you like her. Just promise me you won't push her away"  
>Quinn pleaded still holding the Latinas hand.<p>

"Wait, how are you already on her side Q? You haven't even met her." Santana scrunched her face confused as to why she was already pushing her towards the blonde.

Quinn smiled brightly, happy that her friend asked the question "because I hear the way you talk about her. When I ever you say or hear her name your cheeks turn super red."

Santana gasped "They do not!" her eyes widened at the accusation.

"Brittany" Quinn stated flatly waiting for the Latinas cheeks to change colors.

Santana felt the urge to smile but she did her best to keep her lips in place. She felt as though she was in control until she felt the heat rising in her cheeks. With no other choice she quickly used her hands to cover up her now rosy colored cheeks. "Fuck you Fabray" Santana whined cupping her cheeks making her lips pout out.

"Told you" she smiled cheekily. "And you never know, it might have been worth it" Quinn shrugged turning back out to face the city.

"Worth what?" Santana was still turned in her seat watching Quinn who was gazing ahead.

"Loosing Kalli" Quinn stated simply never looking to her friend. It wasn't that Quinn didn't like Kalli, but she knew Kalli didn't have the same effect Brittany did on the small Latina.

Santana gulped, then turning slowly to mimic the blondes position looking out at the lights of the city as the cool night air hit softly against the young girls faces causing small wisps of hair to fly against their cheeks. Santana thought about the last words her best friend said. Was Brittany worth loosing Kalli over?

"I don't know" Santana whispered not sure how the sentence escaped her mouth. "But I'm going to find out." a small smile appeared on her face as did Quinn's.

* * *

><p>"Hi" Brittany smiled sweetly still holding the door knob while her shoulder rested on the side of the door. Her other hand played with the worn out strings on the hem of her short overalls result of her uneasy nerves.<p>

"Hi" Santana grinned truthfully, happy see the blue eyed girl again.

The two stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. Should they hug? Shake hands? A kiss on the cheek? Nothing?

"Uhh, come in" Brittany finally broke the silence moving aside so the darker girl could make her way in.

Santana smiled brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she entered the condo not knowing what to expect. The small brunette's eyes widened at how massive the inside was. Where there should have been a wall was now a large open space connecting to an alternate hallway that seemed to go on forever. In the corner of the den sat two old arcade game machines.

"Wow, Pac Man and Sonic." Santana pointed to the machines as she moved further into the crash pad

"Yea, my dad is a huge Classic arcade game buff" Brittany explained as she closed the heavy metal door.

Santana nodes her head smiling as she continued looking around at the similar but very different apartment. Unlike her father's condo, there were tons of colors. Every single room seemed to have a different color scheme. It instantly made the Latina think of the Destiny's child say my name music video.

For most people trying to put so many colors together would result in ultimate tackiness, but in the pierce home it went together perfectly with their vibrant care free attitudes.

"Your place is amazing" Santana gushed still looking into the rooms she could see from where they were standing.

"Thanks" Brittany chuckled not thinking too much of her and her father's place. "I'll show you around as soon as were done"

"done?" Santana scrunched her face in question. "What are we doing?" the anticipation was killing the smaller girl.

Brittany's eyebrows rose as she grinned at the question, before opening her palm facing upward towards the Latina.  
>"Follow me" she waited for the darker hand to grab a hold.<p>

Santana's eyes fell to the lighter hand, looking at the light freckles that sketched across the ivory skin. She hadn't touched Brittany since the night at the diner. Santana waited a moment wanting to make sure she traced every detail of the blondes hand into her head. Every muscle, wrinkle and crease.

Brittany watched Santana's hand that rested at the darker girl's side while she waited for her to grab a hold. Brittany noticed the small girls fingers twinge as she raised her hand up slowly gripping her fingers around the blondes.

Blue eyes met brown eyes as soon as the two girl's hands connected. They felt it. They both felt it. The warm sensation that sparked inside there bodies creating soft flutters in their stomachs. Brittany simply smiled knowing Santana felt the same way, from the way her cheeks changed to a bright shade of red. Not wanting to spoil the moment Brittany simply tugged on the tan hand as she lead the way up the metal spiral staircase.

Entering another hallway and stopping in front of a wooden hickory door with a large classic sliver door knob Brittany turned to the Latina behind her. "You ready?" A mischievous grin crossed Brittany's face.

"I don't know" the Latina playfully pulled back away from the blonde. "I'm a little scared" she joked with suspicion.

"Of me? Or what's in my room." Brittany asked knowing there was some truth in the sentence even though Santana was joking.

"Both" Santana whispered figuring that answer was safer than actually saying she was afraid of the blonde.

"Don't be" The blonde replied looking straight into Santana's eyes knowing the real answer was her.

Brittany slowly took her gaze off the Latina turning back towards the door, then turning the handle to reveal her bedroom.

Santana's face dropped in disappointment. The room was empty. Bare. The walls were a glossy black and the hardwood floor was covered with a plastic tarp.

Brittany giggled at the Latinas disappointed face already expecting this reaction. Santana glanced around the room hoping there was more to it, but all she spotted were a group of paint cans pushed together in a corner. Using context clues the Latina pieced the puzzle together. The paint cans, bare room and walls, tarp on the floor. They were painting the blondes room.

"So, were painting your room?" The disappointment was evident in Santana's voice.

"Yep" The blonde chirped as if nothing was wrong.

Brittany pranced over toward the paint cans leaving the brunette stunned by the door. The Latina watched the blonde as she bent over opening each paint can with ease. Santana did her best to focus on the fact that they were only painting brittany's room but instead her eyes found themselves roaming the back of the ivory girls thighs. Her overalls rose higher as she bent further over mixing some of the very bright neon colored paints causing Santana to stare. It also didn't help that Brittany wasn't wearing much under her petite blue Jean overalls while her small cheetah bandeau exposed her ribs.

"Ready to start?" Brittany turned around catching the Latina in the middle of her ogling.

"Uh,uh yea" Santana quickly tried to avert her gaze.

Brittany smiled, at her success in flustering the tan girl.

"So, Where are the, uh brushes" Santana looked around the room for some form of a paint brush.

"Brushes?" Brittany's face twisted.

"Uhh, yea. We are painting your room right?"

"We are" the blonde moved closer to the brunette "But were not painting with brushes silly! Were going to use our bodies." Brittany winked before she bent back down towards the paints mixing together a bright pink.

"Our bodies?"

Brittany giggled at the questioning brunette behind her. "Mmhmmm" she nodded, discreetly dipping her hand into the bright pink paint so Santana couldn't see. "Like this" she suddenly turned around launching her hand toward the already painted black wall creating a pink splatter spot on the wall.

Santana's eyes widened at the closes swift motion then giggled at the blonde's creativity. She had to admit seeing Brittany in close to nothing and soon covered in paint could possibly be fun.

Brittany smiled at her splat before turning around to face Santana.  
>"Your turn"<p>

Santana nodded her head, accepting the challenge. She wrinkled her face as she looked down at the cans deciding which paint she wanted. After a minute she dipped her hand in a bright turquoise. Mimicking the blondes movement she turned around launching her hand forward creating turquoise splatter spot next to the pink one.

"Nice" Brittany whispered from behind, so close into the Latinas ear that her breathe tickled Santana's skin.

Santana turned her head to meet Brittany's face only inches from hers. "Thanks" she smiled before tapping Brittany's nose with her index finger making a small turquoise dot in between her nostrils making the blonde scrunch her nose as both girls giggled.

* * *

><p>Many splats, handprints, and footprints later the blondes walls were covered in different bright colors against the black paint creating a pretty array of neon colors.<p>

"You know this looks really cool" Santana said admiring there work.

"It does, doesn't it?" Brittany agreed with Santana also admiring there master piece.

"And we somehow managed to stay clean" Santana looked herself over seeing that only her hands were covered in paint.

Brittany only chuckled in response looking at Santana's legs.

"What's so funny?" Santana questioned the laughing blonde.

"You have something on your thigh"

Santana looked down at her clean bare thigh "What? There's nothing on my th-"

But before the brunette could finish her sentence Brittany smacked her paint filled hand against the Latinas thigh. Little paints lines ran smoothly down Santana's leg as her mouth gaped open from the blondes blow against her skin.

Brittany only smirked with an innocent shrug "Oops?"

"Two can play that game!" Santana quickly dipped her hand in a can of paint before she made a quick swat at Brittany, but the blonde caught her arm effortlessly.

"Santana I'm sorry!" Brittany laughed starting to struggle with the Latina and her painted hand.

"Sorry is not good enough" the brunette joined in the laughter as she tried to force her arm to touch the blonde's skin, but Brittany's grip was too tight.

"Santana! Please!" Brittany was laughing but little did the brunette know that the blonde was starting to lose grip. "I'll do anything" Brittany pleaded knowing that she would soon loose grip.

Hearing those words Santana immediately let go looking into the blondes eyes. "Anything?" she asked still being held back by the blonde.

Brittany nodded breathlessly tired from the possibly messy struggle.

"So anything, means you'll go to lunch with me?" Santana asked not noticing she was rocking back and forth on her toes.

Brittany smiled "I'd love too" she cocked her head reading the similar smile that crossed the tan girls face.

* * *

><p>After the two girls cleaned themselves up a bit they headed for central park still in there painting attire.<p>

"So how do you like New York so far?" Santana asked the blonde making their way across a street.

"It's different from California, but I could definitely get used to it" Brittany replied obviously referencing the Latina.

Santana smiled "yea, well she is definitely a beauty once you get to know her"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Santana and Brittany were sitting on a bench in central park, in front of a pond where ducks swam around merrily at Brittany's request.<p>

"Aren't ducks the cutest?" Brittany gushed taking a small bite of her  
>sandwich.<p>

Santana watched the blondes eyes sparkle as she watched the ducks swim and play around in the water, as they ate there lunch.

"They are" Santana agreed smiling.

"My mom and I used to go to this pond right down the street from our house all the time and feed them" the blonde smiled at the ducks as she thought about the child hood memory "before she passed" she added at the end creating a change in the mood.

Santana cleared her throat not sure if she should ask her next question "what happened?" Her voice was timid.

Brittany blinked a fee times, keeping her gaze toward the water "she, uhh, she overdosed on drugs" Her sentence came out a bit slow.

"I'm sorry" was the only thing Santana could think of to say.

"Hey, there's nothing I can do about it right?" Brittany shrugged. The guilt was evident in her voice.

Santana didn't reply, she only placed a comforting hand over the blondes to let her know she was it was okay for her to confide in her.

That was a sign for the blonde to talk. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to tell Santana what happened.

"I don't really know when it started. It's kind of funny considering we were your typical suburban family." Brittany looked towards the ground as she spoke. " I Uhh, just remember coming home from school, and she would be sitting on the kitchen floor stoned out of her mind" Brittany shook her head in disappointment.

"Where was your dad?"

"My mom and dad divorced when I was 6" Brittany stated. "He was granted custody once my mom passed."

"How did she get hooked on drugs?" Santana asked slowly not wanting to push the blue eyed girl.

"I uhh, don't know. All I know is that it was right after she gave birth to my twin sisters." Brittany struggled to get that last part out.

Santana's eyes widened at the new information. "You have two sisters?"

Brittany nodded "about a year before my mom passed she began dating this guy, who got her pregnant and then he left"

Santana's heart ached for the blonde. "Where are they now?"

"I remember coming home some days and my little sisters would be in there cribs screaming because they were so hungry. My mom would be on the kitchen floor so out of it, she would forget all about my baby sisters." Brittany felt the tears collecting in her eyes. "I couldn't stand to see them like that so I called CPS"

"You called Child protective services on your mom?"

"At that time my dad was in no shape to take care of me and two newborn babies. It's messed up right?" Brittany let out a shaky laugh.

"Hey, you did what you could" Santana stated firmly grabbing the blondes face to look at her blue eyes. "You were 12. What else were you supposed to do?" Santana now understood what Quinn meant about seeing someone who is usually so strong and always happy look so broken and fragile. Brittany eyes faded from a Glossy clear blue to a now hazy almost blueish gray color, that Santana didn't recognize.

"Because of that, I haven't seen my sisters since they were 2 months old!" Brittany's voice rose a little out if anger.

"Brittany that wasn't your fault" Santana's voice was soft.

"Well it still hurts." Brittany's eyes fell back towards the ground, her tears now falling against her cheeks.

"Brittany look at me" Santana pleaded. "Brit! Look at me" Santana almost yelled.

The blondes head shot up at the nickname Santana called out.

The Latina used her thumbs to stroke the blonde's cheeks. "Someone once told me, the pain passes, but the beauty remains" Quinn's words were stained into the Latina's brain.

Santana's hands trembled against Brittany's cheeks feeling the need for Brittany too know this wasn't her fault. At that moment she looked at the sorrow and pain in her glassy blue eyes, and that's when she knew it. She was worth it. She was worth loosing Kalli over.

* * *

><p><em>I know the whole Brittany and her Mom situation may be a bit confusing so if<em>

_you guys have any questions dont be afraid to ask! _

_But Ive tried my best to make this Brittana story a little different. you know change up the character Dynamics, But I'm trying __my hardest to not screw the story up!_


	15. Chapter 15: Hold Up

**It's Update Time! Wooo**

**Thanks for the Reviews Guys(:**

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to walk me home, you know that right?" Santana's voice was meek as she looked down towards her shuffling feet. The two girls were standing face to face right outside the Latinas door after there long 'hard' day of painting.<p>

"I know, but it's the least I could do after you helped paint my room" Brittany shrugged smiling at the nervous tiny girl in front of her.

Santana let out a small laugh before slowing rising her gaze upward towards the blonde to find Brittany with her piercing blue eyes gazing back, which always baffled Santana. Cocking her head to the side Santana scrunched her nose at the blonde imitating the total opposite of the blonde's soft face which told Brittany a question was coming.

"Why do you look at me like that?" the Latinas question came out a bit abrupt but with a delicate tone of honest curiosity.

Brittany now imitated the Latinas scrunched face, taken back by the question giving it some thought. "I Uhh, I don't know..." In all honesty she didn't know she looked at the Latina in a 'certain' way.

"It's just no one's ever looked at me that way" Santana cut in again, after noticing the worried expression on the blondes face. It was true. The way Brittany's eyes always sparkled towards the Latina could make Santana's heart skip a beat.

"Is that a bad thing, or a good thing?" The blonde became somewhat confused, letting out a soft chuckle to show there was no tension.

Santana matched the blonde's chuckle "I don't know yet, I'm still trying to figure that out" a flirty smile played on Santana's lips.

The blonde laughed causing small wrinkles around her blue cat like eyes. "Well when you find out you let me now" she ended with a playful wink.

"Do you want come in?" the brunette pointed to the apartment door, after tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "We could, Uhh I don't know talk some more" she shrugged Hoping the blonde would say yes.

Brittany watched Santana fidget a little more before she replied "Yea, I'd love to."

XOXOXOXOXOXOOX

Once inside brittany's eyes immediately fell upon a small picture that sat caddie corner on a small glass table located in the entrance hallway of the Lopez house.

"Wow, your dad is like really handsome" a small smirk formed on the blondes lips, while holding the black wooden frame in her hands.

Santana was locking the door when her motions stopped. She shot a questioning look towards the door before turning around to see the blonde holding the frame. "uhh, thanks?" her reply came out as question, unsure of what to say.

The blonde giggled at the brunettes half answer half question response. "No problem" she shrugged cheekily before lightly placing it back in the spot.

"would you like something to drink?" Santana led the way towards the kitchen, since the pierce condo was altered a bit differently.

"Water is fine" Brittany replied from behind the Latina. Her eyes roamed the the walls, to the ceiling then the floor. Taking in every aspects of the Latin home. But soon her eyes landed on the of small piece of exposed skin showing between the brunettes shorts and her shirt. The shirt was teasing her. Every step Santana took the shirt rose a bit higher, then fell leaving the dancer wanting more. she soon noticed what seemed to be black ink? Was that a tattoo? The blonde scrunched her face a little trying to get a better look, ducking her head down a bit but not to close still following behind the smaller girl. She didn't want to look like an obvious idiot.

Brittany tried her best to make out the ink, before she finally concluded what she thought was a detailed cross. She wasn't to sure, but maybe she could bring it up casually into the conversation later. One thing she was sure of, were the two dents that sat on each side of the cross. The Latina had back dimples, which was a major turn on for the dancer.

"Here you go" Santana closed the stainless steel fridge door handing the bottle of water to her "painting buddy".

"thanks." The blonde replied reaching for the bottle, still a bit flustered about her latest discovery on the brunettes body. "So, are your parents here?" Brittany's asked just out of curiosity of the quiet home.

Santana swallowed a small gulp of water before replying. "Papi is working on that case I told you about, so he has been pretty busy lately."

Brittany smiled at the way the Latina said Papi with a thick Spanish accent.

"And my mom is probably with him, since there working on that case together now"

"Your parents are divorced and can actually still work together?" Brittany took another sip of water, now leaning on the counter across from Santana.

"Actually yea, they both take there jobs very seriously so they surprisingly work well together" Santana shrugged at the logic of the situation.

"what about Antonio?" the blonde felt herself gagging at the name that just came out of her mouth. "Where is he?" for some odd reason she had the urge to ask.

"At the hotel probably." Santana stated simply. It was obvious she didn't think much of the Italian guy.

Brittany nodded as the quick straight to the point reply. "do you -"

The blonde was cut off by the front door opening before a tall over chiseled Italian chest appeared from around the couner. Antonio was looking down at a few envelopes before he looked up realizing he wasn't alone in the house.

"Santana?" Antonio questioned as if it were his own home he just walked into. "I didn't think you'd be here." he stood across the counter noticing the blue eyed girl.

Santana shrugged "didn't think you'd be here either." she quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't even know you had a key." her eyes fell to the small sliver key in his large hand.

"Your mother gave me one, since you know she's working late on that case a lot." Antonio dropped the envelopes on the counter. His posture changed when could feel blue eyes burning into him.

"Brittany." he nodded his head, giving a some what hostile hello.

"speaking of the devil." brittany scratched the back of her ear as she mumbled the words out, but hoping the black haired man heard her. Then returning the same hostile nod.

Antonio's eyebrow arched at the comment looking straight at the blue eyed girl. His mouth opened to comment but Santana jumped on quickly sensing the unusual tension.

"So, uh why are you here again?" Santana's eyes darted from Brittany to her mom's fiancé hoping the new topic would change the subject. "I mean instead of at the hotel."

Antonio's slowly released his gaze from the blonde falling upon Santana. "Well your mother told me to meet her here, along with your father." Antonio's confusion about this so called meeting was clear in his voice. "They said they needed to talk to me about something" Antonio adjusted his YSL cuff link on his suit as he spoke.

"Oh" The brunette nodded. "Well, Brittney and I are going in the living room until Papi gets here." Santana quickly grabbed the blonde's hand pulling the dancer towards the living room as she made her way around the counter. Santana purposely avoided eye contact with the dark haired man while the dainty blonde followed behind bouncing on her tiptoes at the pull of the Latina.

Brittany however did the complete opposite. Her eyes stuck to the green eyed man. But she had a reason. The way he watched after the two girls was strange. If the mans eyes could start a fire, Brittany would have had third degree burns by now. He watched the blonde being pulled by the Latina and Brittany could tell he was hating every minute of it. His stare wasn't one of protection over the Latina but more of what seemed like jealousy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mija! I'm home." Andres noticed his daughters keys before dropping his own next to the sparkly keys that laid in the bowl.

"In here!" The brunette's voice carried through the hallway.

Andres made his way down the hall towards what sounded like muffled giggles, before seeing a blonde headed girl sitting next to his daughter on their black leather couch.

"Hey Papi!" Santana jumped up quickly off the couch to give her dad a quick kiss on the cheek. "I want you to meet someone." She pulled away from the embrace turning around and motioning for the blonde to come over. "This is Brittany"

The blonde made her way over giving an unusual shy wave. Well unusual for someone like Brittany who rarely got intimidated or shy.

Andres smiled warmly at the familiar blue eyed girl. He knew he had seen the dancer from somewhere but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Sensing her dads curiosity she decided to help the Latino man out "Brittany Pierce" Santana added the last name this time knowing it would help jog her dads memory.

"Pierce?" Andres questioned as is brain worked to put the puzzle together. "Your father is the owner of Pierce bar & grill?" He tilted his head asking the question.

Brittany nodded giggling at the Latino.

"So that means you're the dancer who -" Andres eyes widened as he pieced the puzzle together.

Santana quickly shook her head motioning for her dad to stop talking.

"Kalli threw the drink on and-"

"Papi" Santana coughed and hacked as if something was caught in her throat trying her best the shut the clueless man up.

"ooooooohhh" Andres mouthed slowly making the situation even more awkward now after realizing the blonde was the "other girl".

Brittany couldn't help but laugh at the Latino detective and the embarrassed Latina. The way the two interacted was so warm and comforting. Much like her and her own father.

"sorry" Andres mouthed to Santana with a innocent shrug. "Very nice to meet you Brittany" Andres chuckled shaking the small pale hand, putting emphasis on the very.

"You too Mr. Lopez" Brittany smiled at the warmth the detective gave off.

"Your mom is out in the hallway on the phone discussing plans for the wedding. Is Antonio Here? Your mother said she told him to meet us Here" Andres asked his daughter as he loosened his red tie from around his neck.

"Uh, yea he's in the kitchen." Santana nodded her head in the direction of the kitchenette. "What are you guys talking about anyway?" Santana wondered why all three of them would be meeting so suddenly.

"well, uhh-"

"Well can you redesign the back. I mean adding 400 more hand crafted beads can't be that hard." Eva scoffed as she appeared around the corner coming into the living room. Her new Jimmy Chou's (Obviously a new gift from Antonio) clicked against the hardwood floors. "Yes, Thursday is fine. Okay, I'll see you then" the older Latina rolled her eyes as she pressed the end button on her phone. "Never ever plan your own wedding" Eva said to no one particular placing her phone back in her bag.

"Mami this is Brittany." Santana introduced the blonde not as formally like she did with her father. Her voice was a little timid and her eyes stayed glued to the floor instead of looking at the older Latinas face.

Eva eyed the dancer forcing out a strangled "Hello" due to the fact she knew the blonde was the "stranger" her daughter slept with that one night.

Brittany gulped as she sent a respectful nod. She had to admit officer Eva Lopez was super Intimidating. A strange silence feel over the four as Eva interrogated the blonde with eyes like she was a criminal.

"Sooo, we were going to order pizza later girls. Your more than welcome to stay if you like Brittany." Andres cut in playing referee.

Brittany looked to Santana for some kind of approval but the excited smile across the brunettes face was all she needed. "Of course I'll stay." Brittany smiled. At that moment the blonde could care less if Antonio or Eva didn't like her. Santana wanted Brittany to stay. And that's all the reason Brittany needed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Papi could you please not tell that story!" Santana whined placing another pepperoni in her mouth.

"Come on Mija! You love it when I tell that story!" Andres laughed trying to reason with his daughter.

Santana shook her head violently instead of speaking because her mouth to full of pizza to talk. Brittany giggled before urging the man to tell the story which earned a playful smack on the dancers thigh from Santana.

"Ow" Brittany dramatically gasped "I can't believe you hit me!" she clutched her chest as if she was hurt.

"I can't believe you want to hear that story" Santana shot with bulged eyes trying to hold back her laugh.

"Fine" Brittany huffed. "You can just tell me later" Brittany leaned over whispering loudly into Andres ear.

"Oh, you know it" He whispered back loud enough for his daughter to hear.

Santana poked her lip out while the dancer and the Latino laughed at their "secret".

A small cough came from the other side of the room where Antonio and Eva sat on the opposite couch. "So, uh Santana are you ready for school?" he cleared his throat before talking, mainly because he was irritated that he wasn't involved in the laughter that just took place.

"uh, yea. I mean I can't wait to see my friends and stuff, but Brittany will be there too" She smiled at the though.

"Well don't see how that's possible. Since you'll be attending school in New Jersey"

The room grew and eerie quiet, making Antonio look around in confusion. "What?" the dark haired man looked to his fiancé.

"We hadn't told Santana yet, honey." Eva rubbed her fiancé's arm before putting her plate down sensing all hell was about to break loose.

"What is he talking about?" Santana felt her jaw beginning to clench.

"Mija" Andres placed a calming hand to the brunette's shoulder not wanting to cause a scene in front of company.

"No" Santana quickly pulled her shoulder away. "What is he talking about" right now Santana could care less if President Obama was in the room. She needed to know what was going on now.

"That's what your father and I wanted to talk to you about." Eva stood up off the couch, where her new Fiancé now looked like the biggest douche for dropping this huge bomb this way.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sanny):<strong>

**I could like Really puch Antonio in his jaw.. Well maybe that's becuase I know what's going to happen :***

**Mwaaahahahah. **

**Also: I was think about making a Polyvore for upcoming chapters so you guys can get a better idea of what the girls outfits look like. Good Idea? Bad Idea?**

**Hope you all enjoyed(:**


	16. Chapter 16: Don't Say it

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews!_

_Lmao, im loving all the hate towrds Antonio(: but he might not be who you all think he is... or is he?_

_here you go, chapter 16!_

* * *

><p>"There is no way in hell I would live with you!" Santana scoffed in disbelief at the older imitation of her.<p>

"Santana Maria Lopez!" Eva snapped. "I am still your mother, and you will not talk to me like that!"

"I don't care wha-"

"Santana!" Andres voice bellowed over the Latina. Santana flinched at her fathers booming voice, not used to the baritone or the way he said 'Santana' instead of his usually gentle 'mija'.

"Stop, before you say something you regret." Andres could see the heat rising on his daughters face. "just calm down and let me explain." Andres knew his daughter well enough to know she wouldn't listen to a word Eva would say.

Santana clenched her jaw before giving her mother one last eye roll, which earned her a stern look in exchange, before reluctantly dropping on the couch next to the blonde whom for a second she forgot was there.

Brittany's gaze slowly fell to the heated Latina next to her. Maybe this was her que to leave? slowly the blonde began to rise to make a quick exit, until she felt small slender fingers grab her wrist. The blonde looked down in question to see brown eyes staring back asking her to stay. Brittany returned a tight smile as she slipped back down next to the latina.

"Santana" andres let out a sigh as he crossed the room. Santana unknowingly clenched brittany's hand tighter at the way her father said her name.

"What Antonio here, meant to say" Andres looked to the Italian man "was that your mother and I have been talking, and now that she has a new promotion and a new husband. She feels as though this could be a new start for you guys. To reconnect, and start over."

"So a new job, and a new husband is suppose to fix everything?" Santana wasn't believing her mom's act for a minute. A new guy shows up, and suddenly she's a changed person?

"no" andres stated simply. "That's why your mother and Antonio have decided to rent an apartment out on the 8th floor."

Santana's eyebrow furrowed together not quite getting the situation.

"Just to test the waters, while your mother is here planning her wedding and working on this case, she thought maybe you could stay with her and Antonio. Just to see if things have changed."

Santana's heart dropped at the thought.

A silence fell over the 5 as they waited for the Latinas answer. Eva studied the young girls face searching for a sign of hope.

Brittany's fingers twinged at the thought of the Latina staying in a house alone with Antonio.

Santana's gaze stayed ahead as she thought, dicifering her fathers words.

"No" Santana shook her head

"Santana" Evas voice pleaded

"No" Santana spoke a little louder.

"Mija" Andres voice was gentle

"I said no!" Santana yelled, this time making the young dancer flinch next to her. A tear stung down Santanas face, ripping her hand away from the blondes as she hopped of the couch racing cowards the spiral staircase.

Andres droped his gaze in the opposite direction refusing to watch his daughter run away from the pain her own mother caused.

The echo of the young brunettes feet padding against the steps eventually ceased leaving the 4 left in a very awkward situation.

"Why do I even try" Eva's voice was broken as she looked upwards towards the ceiling as if talking to god. Her face was red, a splotchy from holding back tears.

"I'm sorry Brittany." Andres spoke softly. He never looked towards the dancer of out sheer shame.

Brittany shook her head adding a soft smile "it's fine. Actually do you mind if I go talk to Santana?" her voice was low matching the mood in the room.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Andres rubbed the back of his neck knowing how awful the Latina could be once she got angry.

"Please?" the blonde pleaded knowing the grip Santana had on her earlier was a sign.

Andres sighed gesturing his hand foward, signalling for the dancer to go up the steps.

"Thank you." she whispered passing by the tall Latino.

* * *

><p>The hardwood floor creaked beneath the dainty dancers feet as she moved down the narrow hall. Coming upon a wooden door that had a purple sign reading "Do not disturb. History being made." She obviously found the Latinas bedroom. This and the fact she could her faint sniffles proved the blondes theory.<p>

Brittany swallowed hard, turning on the crystal doorknob hoping that the brunette wouldn't shut her out, but just listen to her.

"Santana?" Brittany slowly leaned, peering into the room.

A quick sniff was the reply she got.

"Can I come in?" Brittany whispered. her hand was still placed on the door knob while catching sight of the small bruentte who was curled into a little ball in the middle of her bed.

Santana's hair cascaded down the front of her body while her arms gripped tight around her legs. Her back heaved slightly making the waves in her hair move gently against her arms.

Easing herself through the small crack She made earlier, Brittany made her way into the room.

It was hard to believe just a couple of hours ago Brittany had broke down in front of the Latina at the park and now here's Santana in the same predicament.

The blonde's hands grazed the purple bed as she slowly lowered her body positioned next to the Latinas making the brunette suddenly tense up.

"I'm sorry" Santanas words came out muffled in a hush tone followed with a sniff. Never moving out of her protective ball.

"it's okay" Brittany looked down at the brunette who refused to look up at her.

The blonde watched the brunettes wavy hair continue to rise and fall with her breathing as a silence entered the room. For some reason the blonde felt the need to hold the Latina. Comfort her. To let her know everything was ok.

"I hate her." Santana broke the blondes thoughts.

"hmm?" Brittany's daze caused her to miss the sudden comment.

Santana slowly lifted her head turning her face to focus on blue eyes. "I said I hate her" The Latinas face was stained with old tear streaks while her nose had a shiny red glow from all her crying.

"No.."Brittany's head snapped to look at Santana. the blondes voice was stern which surprised the brunette making her face scrunch in confusion, tears still brimmed in her eyes.

"Don't say you hate your mom" the blondes words came out slowly, her own eyes starting to glisten with tears.

"Even if I do?" Santana's words came out through harsh sniffs.

Brittany silently shook her head again trying her best to hold back tears. "you know one time I really went off on my mom. I really let her have it." Brittany's gaze fell to the floor as she thought about the incident again in her head. "I told her how she was the worst mother ever, and how much I hated her for doing what she was doing" a tear finally escaped the blonde's eye before she quickly wiped it away with the heel of her hand. "I told her I hated her. Santana that was the last time I saw my mom. " Brittany quickly brought her gaze back up to meet the Latinas who tears were now flowing for the dancers.

"But she couldn't hold that against you." Santana tried to reason the situation.

"But I can." the dancers voice was calm showing no matter which way you tried to turn the situation she would always feel guilty.

"Bri-"

The blonde quickly placed her finger over the pouty lips telling the Latina to stop talking and listen "Santana you have a mom downstairs, right now who wants to start over with you. Who wants a chance to reconnect with her daughter and make things right." The blonde slowly removed her finger from the pinks lips. Her gaze dropped to the slender tanned hand that lay on the bed beside her hand before she placed her own pale hand on top of it. "Is she the greatest mom ever? No."

Santana smiled slightly at the blonde as the both let out a small laugh.

"but the fact that she is trying, says something. Right?" the blonde bent her head trying to catch the Latinas eye. "maybe she has changed." Brittany's voice was soft and comforting.

Santana thought about the blondes words for a minute. She looked down at the two constrasted hands. The way it reminded her of Ying and yang. Two things that just belonged together

"just give her chance, I mean it's not permanent. And I'll still be 2 floors away" Brittany grinned at that last fact. "So when you know, Antonio starts to bother you, you can always come to my house, or back here." Brittany rolled her eyes playfully causing the Latina to smile.

"fine" Santana whined out a little.

"Thank you" Brittany replied softly. Leaning her head forward to place her lips softly to the Latinas temple.

As the blonde pulled away she noticed santana's cheeks turn beet red while letting out a soft giggle.

* * *

><p>"I'll stay with you. But there is no guarantee that I'm moving to new jersey with you. The chances are like close to none." Santana said bluntly with brittany by her side after the two returned downstairs where the adults were.<p>

Andres face twisted with confusion and shock at his daughters new revelation. Not once has anyone been able to turn the Latinas mind around once it was made up. Not even her bestfriend Quinn.

"What did you do?" Andres asked asked with disbelief looking at the blonde.

Brittany laughed as she shrugged comically.

"And you say Santana's got me wrapped around her finger." Andres side commented to Eva impressed at the blondes 'skills'

"Oh, baby I'm so happy! Everything between us will change. I promise!" Eva cheered a little too joyously for Santana. She ran over squeezing her daughter tight making the Latinas cheeks scrunch together. "Well start moving you stuff next week!"

Santana winced, at the akward feeling of her mom actually hugging her. The blonde dancer laughed watching the Latina in the akward hug.

"I'm excited you've decided to give this a chance" Antonio commented appearing from behind Eva. His slid his arm around his fiancé shoulder eyeing the Latina in his usual not so 'step fatherly way'.

"Uh, yea" Santana Rubbed her arm uncomfortably under the green eyed mans gaze.

"Hello?"

The strange gaze between the two were broken when Santana heard her father answer his cellphone from behind.

"Right now? How long ago was this? Was there an ID? All right well be there in a few." Andres was walking towards a coat rack that held the blazer he had taken of earlier.

"I just got call from the station. There's been another kidnapping" Andres looked at Eva signaling she was coming with him.

"Dammit" Eva grabbed her badge that she had placed on the table.

"What time will to guys be back?" Santana asked almost sounding like a little kid as she watched her parents scurry around picking up there belongings.

"Ahh, no telling Mija" Andres slipped his holster back over his shoulders.

"Yea, baby I'm really sorry." Eva placed a quick kiss to Santanas cheek as she passed by grabbing her holster off the counter. "I'm sure Antonio won't mind staying. Maybe you two could get to know each other?" Eva grinned at her idea, as she used her hands to flip her hair out from underneath her jacket and holster.

Brittany's jaw tightened at the idea. The blonde got ready to comment and add an alternate plan watching the latinas uneasy eyes until the italia man spoke up.

"I'd love too, But I actually have some business I need to take care of" he fixed his YSL cuff links before also slipping on his on sports coat.

"8 o'clock at night?" The words slipped from the blondes mouth.

All eyes in the room immediately fell on Antonio awaiting his answer, Since they were all wondering the same thing.

"Ive been asked to join the mayors Committee" his chest broadened at the statement. "Tonight there having a little get together, you know a few drinks share some laughs, impress a few faces." He looked to the blonde as if saying 'you'll have to try harder'.

"I heard about that. Some of the most prestiges people of NewYork will be there" Andres commented impressed.

"yea, well I'm sure I'll be bored to tears" Antonio chuckled headed towards his fiancé. "

"I forgot that was tonight!" Eva placed her hand over her mouth "Honey I'm so upset I won't be able to make it!"

"Don't worry about it, I wont stay long anyway." Antonio bent down grabbing Eva's mouth with his own. "When duty calls, duty calls" He smiled at his fiancé then giving her a quick peck.

"well I guess were all heading out" Andres looked at the three adults. "Uhh, Mija are you okay by yourself? I mean Brittany is more than welcome to stay if she likes?" Andres looked to the blonde.

"Ohh, I uhh, I would really love too"

Santanas eyes sparkled at the thought.

"But umm, I have a really early dance class tomorrow that's really important" Brittany sighed looking at the Latinas eyes that lost a little spark.

Santana sent back a tight some what disappointed smile.

A happy slash relieved smile crossed Eva and Antonios. It wasn't that Eva just straight up disliked Brittany, but Santana was her daughter which meant no one was good enough for her daughter. That plus Eva was just what you call a straight up bitch.

"I'll be fine Papi" Santana nodded.

"okay, well I'll see you later Mija" Antonio placed a warm kiss to the brunettes forehead as usual before going off to risk his life for the city of NewYork. "And it was nice meeting you Brittany. Hopefully I'll be seeing more of you?" He made a suggestive look between Santana and Brittany making the Latina blush big time.

"Papi! Go now!" Santana shoved her dad playfully.

"Okay! Okay!" Andres laughed "Don't wait up!" Andres yelled heading down the front hallway towards the door.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry I have to go" Eva apologized throwing Santana off. It wasnt very often you heard the older Latina apologize.

"Call me later okay?" Eva said as she grabbed Antonios hand heading for the door.

"See you later Santana" Anotnio commented being drug my Eva. "Brittany." He added dully passing the blonde on the way out the door.

* * *

><p>Once the door clicked signaling all the previous occupants were gone a comfortable silence fell over the two girls.<p>

"Soo, uh maybe you should leave. You know since you have an early dance class tomorrow." Santana looked down at her fingers that were drumming against the back of the couch.

Brittany chuckled at the Latina whom she obviously bruised her feelings because she wasn't staying. "It's not that I don't want too" Brittany slowly made her way over to the Latina grabbing her fidgeting hand.

Santana's body froze at the sudden upfront contact. She looked up to meet those wonderful blue eyes she could stare at all day.

"if I stayed here tonight, I would never get any sleep." Brittany laughed swaying her and Santanas hands from side to side "Your so beautiful that it would take like everything in me just to close my eyes and if my eyes aren't close I can't sleep!" Brittany stated bubbly & matter factly like a cute little child.

The Latina giggled brushing her thumbs against the back of the blondes hands as they swayed. Another comfortable silence snuck upon the two as they stood there for a moment searching in each others eyes.

"Thank you" the brunette spoke suddenly.

"for what?"

"for opening my eyes, and for opening up to me. I know that's not easy."

"well I trust you." the blonde smiled her gaze falling over the latinas lips.

"I trust you too" Santana Consciously bit her bottom lip knowing the blonde was looking down at them.

Santana leaned her face forward slowly, the side of her lip still tucked in between her teeth watching the blonde now do the same.

The two girls hesitated for a moment as there faces were only inches apart.

Brittany could feel the Latinas warm breathe tickle against her lip making a small shiver dance down her spine.

Yea, the girls had kissed before. They had sex. But this time it was different. This time Santana could actually give her all to Brittany, and Brittany could open up to Santana in ways she had never done with any one else.

Hesitation aside Santana crashed her mouth into the blondes gracefully. So graceful the blonde didn't even know it was possible. Santana's tongue slowly seeked entrance entering brittany's mouth as there tounges wrapped around each others.

A small moan escaped brittany's mouth as Santana let go of brittany's hands now tangleing them in the blondes hair pushing her face to get a better grip on her mouth.

After a good two minutes Brittany pulled away reluctantly keeping Santanas bottom lip playfully in between in her teeth until she let go causing it to pop against the latinas gums.

The two girls stood there with lustful eyes. If there was a match in the room, it would probably explode.

"I should probably go, cause if I don't now I never will." Brittany chuckled licking her red swollen lips.

"Yea" Santana nodded furiously, because if the blonde stood there any longer Santana would take her then and there.

"I'll see you later?" Brittany asked even though she knew she would.

"Of course" Santana sighed still catching her breathe from the steamy kiss as the two girls walked towards the front door.

Brittany stopped at the front door before leaning forward and snatching a quick kiss before she walked out the door. "I'll call you tomorrow." she added ending with a cute shy wave then walking down the hallway to her own apartment.

After closing the door Santana slid down the metal frame touching her lips still feeling the cool tingle left by the blondes mouth.

Yea, that was the ceiling Santana was staring at. Because she was falling, and hard

* * *

><p><em>Brittany and Santana kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G... lmao<em>

_hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_


	17. Chapter 17: Obvious

_Hey there! Chapter 17(:_

_Thank you for the reviews. Hope you all are still enjoying the story!_

* * *

><p>Quinn dropped the scratchy cardboard box, creating a loud thud against the hardwood floor "This is the last box" she huffed managing to catch her breath.<p>

"It was the only box Q." Santana laughed adjusting the waistband of her sweatpants before she bent down to rummage through the brown square. Her thick black hair was placed neatly on the top of her head except for a few stray pieces that seemed to escape the somewhat neat bun.

"I know! I still can't believe Antonio bought you all new furniture!" Quinn pointed out with a twinge of jealousy. Her legs dangled flopping back and forth off the Latina's new Alsa King platform bed.

Santana let out a sarcastic scoff "You and me both."

Antonio being the "O' so loveable" guy he is, offered to buy the young Latina all new furniture rather than going through the hassle of actually having to move everything to the new apartment. Including her clothes, and shoes, you know the whole nine. Santana being Santana immediately declined the offer but Eva being Eva insisted her daughter let Antonio be the "big shot" he is and pay for everything.

Quinn cocked her head, bird like, looking over the edge of the bed to see Santana still hunched over into the box. "You say it as if it's a bad thing?" the blonde settle onto her elbows.

Santana shrugged not bothering to look up "It's not a little weird to you?" she asked.

Quinn wrinkled her nose, confused.

"I don't get why he's trying so hard to impress me" Santana admitted. "He's marrying my mom not me." Santana scooped a piece of black falling hair back behind her ear. "Since day one, he's been trying so hard to be my friend." The Latina found herself growing irritated at the thought.

"And that's bad because?" The blonde trailed off.

Santana whipped her head around abruptly "Because Q, I'm almost 18. In a year I'll be gone so what does it matter if I like the guy or not" her voice grew with even more irritation. She didn't know why, but the subject of Antonio just didn't sit right with her.

Quinn sighed. "okaaaaaaay next subject" the blonde ran her hand through her already tousled hair. "So when do I get to meet this Brittany?" she smiled knowing the name would fluster the brunette.

Santana felt a rush of heat in her cheeks at the mention of the name. " I uhh, I don't know." Santana finally rose from the cardboard box holding a picture frame that she placed on her new expensive matching dresser.

Quinn smiled at her friends back "Well puck's throwing a party this weekend. You should like really bring her."

"Maybe." Santana replied with a sly smile. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that the blonde's would get along instantly, but she liked the thought of keeping Quinn on her toes.

Quinn rolled her eyes "bring her." she demanded. "And then afterwards the four of us can go for an early morning late night breakfast!" she rubbed her hands together as if she just came up with an evil plan.

"Wow.." Santana laughed at Quinn's excitement. "We haven't had an early morning late night breakfast in forever!" Santana squealed.

"I know!" Quinn agreed. "Remember out very first one!" the blonde pulled herself off her elbows now plopping on her butt like a small child eager to reminisce.

Santana nodded her head furiously unable to talk because she found herself laughing so hard.

"Okay, okay" Santana wiped a few tears from her eyes that found their way out as she was laughing. " I'll ask her."

"Yayy!" Quinn cheered playfully messing with the Latina.

Quinn hopped off the bed making her way over the dresser where Santana was occupied with a few items. "I have to go help puck with some party stuff, but ill see you later. Okay." The blonde popped the Latina's but playfully like a basketball player would during a game before leaving out the door.

* * *

><p>Santana stared at her new brick walls trying to decide if she wanted her Bob Marley poster on the left wall or the right wall. Finally deciding to put it on the right Santana went to grab the tape when she felt her phone begin to buzz.<p>

Trying her best to balance tape, a poster, and her phone Santana quickly answered the phone unable to really look at it. "Hello?"

"Hey"

"Hi" a cheesy grin crossed that Latinas face while she steadied the phone with her shoulder and cheek. "I was just talking about you"

"Me?" Brittany's voice remained bubbly. "And what did I do to deserve that honor?" she gasped playfully, walking down the street in her normal dainty almost skipping as the sun beamed down her bare shoulders.

Santana could tell the dancer was outside by the noise and traffic she could hear in the background.  
>"I was just telling my best friend how much I really wanted to see a certain blonde." Santana's voice smiled into phone as she placed the last piece of tape on the poster, then smoothing it over with her hand.<p>

Brittany laughed. "Well how about today?" she kept her pace walking down the semi crowded street twisting and turning her shoulders to avoid bumping into oncoming people.

"Hmm" Santana hummed. "I really should stay in and finish getting situated." the last thing Santana needed was to hear her mother nag about her room being undone.

"Well I could help" The blonde offered.

"No" Santana shook her head "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Come on!" Brittany tossed her blonde hair to one side "you helped me paint my room. I can help you situate a few things in your room." the blonde's voice always seemed so care free.

"Fine, if you insist." Santana shrugged chuckling, acting as if she didn't want the blondes company.

Santana's laugh made the blondes nerves stand on edge making her smirk then bit her lip "See you in an hour?"

"mmhmmm" Santana nodded slowly now biting her own lip.

* * *

><p>"Santana! Antonio! Anyone here?" Eva's Gucci 'Noah' High heeled pointed toe pumps click clacked across the deep brown hardwood Floors.<p>

"You smell amazing!" Antonio growled into Eva's ear surprising her from behind as his big muscular arms wrapped around her tiny frame.

Eva laughed at how hard she filched from the sudden surprise before her tone turned sultry. "Really? Well how about you help me take off these clothes." she leaned her head forward to press a quick kiss. "and then" she leaned in again to whisper something in the Italians mans ear making him smile.

"hmm, I like that" He winked. His lips quickly met Eva's as his hands began to make their way under her silk blouse.

"uhhhhhh, Okaay, I'm going to back out slowly and scratch my eyes out" Shocked, Santana turned on her heels to walk away from the super awkward position.

"No, no. Santana baby in sorry. Stay" Eva pleaded prying herself from Antonio's grip.

"Sorry Santana, your mother and I just got a little carried away." he grinned while using the back of his hand to wipe away some of his fiancées lip gloss.

Santana returned with a tight smile and nod.

The three stood in a silence before Santana spoke up. "Sooo, your home super early. Is Papi downstairs?" Santana knew her mother being home at this time was super rare.

"No, he's actually down at the station questioning a suspect for the case you know we've been working on." Eva walked down the hallway

"Really?" Antonio interrupted.

Santana watched the man's face closely. It was weird. The way it suddenly changed.

"Yea" Eva nodded "And surprisingly it's a woman. Ciara Rossi." Eva rolled the R's in the name. "We believe she's linked to a mob or society who call themselves 'Nogard red'." Again Eva let her Puerto Rican accent take play on the R's. "There known for the usual, you know drugs, illegal business but most importantly, and recently Human trafficking."

"Which would explain those kidnappings?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

Eva pursed her lips. "Exactly. The only thing is we have no evidence yet so whether or not she actually gets put on trial is still undecided. The fact that we know she's not working alone also make the situation that more complicated."

Santana turned to look at Antonio who had become strangely quite all of a sudden as she absorbed the information.

Have you heard of her before? Santana had the urge to ask the man but was quickly cut off by the thumping coming from the front door.

"Oh, that's Brittany" Santana informed the wondering faces that were looking at her. Quickly she hopped up suddenly having an urge to prance towards the front door like a little girl who had a crush. Well she did.

"You made it." Santana swung the heavy metal door open to see Brittany already smiling.

Brittany's wavy golden hair fell flawlessly to her waist in small ripples, covering one her bare shoulders thanks to the white blousy tube top that was held snugly to her chest.

"Of course I made it" Brittany stepped inside the condo unable to wipe the grin plastered on her face.

Santana felt her hands gradually grow sweaty. It seemed to be something that had been happening a lot when ever Brittany was around.

"You look really pretty without makeup" Brittany unexpectedly said taking in the Latina's naked face.

Santana scrunched a brow. "Thank you"

That just wasn't something you heard every day.

* * *

><p>Eva was sitting at the kitchen table with what looked like a case file. Her dark black bangs were held back by her black and white ray-ban glasses. <em>Another gift from Antonio<em>. Her Bluetooth was still attached to her ear, showing she was still in 'cop mode'. And next to her ….. Was Antonio.

"Mami, Antonio, you guys know Brittany." Santana appeared in the kitchen with the blonde beside her.

"Hi" Brittany smiled sweetly with a quick wave in Eva's direction.

"Hello Brittany" Eva looked up from the file trying her best to smile at the blonde. I mean after all it was the dancer who encouraged the Latina to give her mother another chance.

Antonio eyed the blonde giving her his usual hostile nod. This time Brittany didn't even bother to nod direction. Instead she kept eyes on his. Blue eyes locked with green ones.

"Were going to up stairs to finish putting stuff up in my room" Santana quickly grabbed Brittany's hand leading her to the stairs.

Brittany instantly felt green eyes burning into the backs of their bodies as they walked away.

* * *

><p>"So you'll come to the party with me Friday?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.<p>

Santana and Brittany were sitting on the Latinas bed after two hours of hanging up pictures and connecting cables to stereos and TV's, when they finally finished.

Brittany shook her blonde waves "I don't think so" a frown formed on her face

Santana's eyes widened. Not expecting that response.

"O my gosh! You know I'm just kidding!" Brittany laughed placing her hand on Santana's thigh. "I would love to go to the party with you, and besides I have to show you how we do it back in LA!" the blonde laughed mimicking the thugs she would see on the street holding up the 'LA' sign with their hands.

"But that's nothing compared to how we do it out here in New York" Santana shrugged trying to keep her tone serious.

"Well then maybe you should show me?" Brittany inched closer. Santana's own hand slowly found the dancers thigh. It was amazing to her how soft and toned they were.

"I could, but there are rules." The brunette's body began to throb. "If I tell you, people might come after me" her voice was only above a whisper, her body still involuntarily inching closer.

Brittany licked her lips with anticipation "Trust me. No one would ever hurt you." She placed her hand on top of the Latinas "Not with me around."

* * *

><p>Darkness surrounded the Latina, as she snuggled down into warm and welcoming sheets. This had to be her favorite part of the day. It's her time to relax and think back on the day before. This night much like any night, she found herself thinking about that special blonde. As usual. But a strange noise broke her from her thoughts. There was a figure in her doorway.<p>

"Who is it? Who's there?" Santana croaked out.

"It's okay Santana, It's just me." A tall broad shadow appeared.

"Antonio?" The brunette sighed somewhat relieved it was just the guy who lived there and not some crook breaking in. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Sorry, if I woke you Santana" He made his way further into the room, allowing the moonlight to light up his appearance.

"What's going on? Is my mom here?" Santana rubbed her eyes trying to adjust her eyes to the dark.

"No, she got called down to the station; I just thought I heard a strange noise. Sounded like glass breaking and then footsteps. I wasn't sure if it was coming from downstairs or in here." Antonio sounded concerned.

Santana could now make out Antonio's appearance. His black hair was a little shuffled, and his bare chest shined in the moonlight. Most people's jaws would drop at Antonio's hard rock body but I made the Latina want to gag. He was her step dad to be.

Put a shirt on. She thought.

"Uh, aren't we a little high up to be worried about breaking into windows?" Santana asked stifling out a yawn. "I mean the only person who could break in up her is Spiderman" Santana squinted her eyes trying to read the green eyed man's face.

"I guess your, Uhh right" Antonio rand a hand through his hair. "I don't mean to scare you. Just me being a little overprotective, I guess. You know, I - I really do care about you, Santana. Can I get you anything? Glass of water?"

Santana stared up at the Italian man who was now hovering over her. She never really noticed how much bigger the guy was until now.

"Umm – no thanks" Santana suddenly felt nervous at how close he was.

"All right then. Good night" Antonio hunched his body forward slowly, leaving a kiss to the Latinas forehead before he left.

Santana flinched at the contact. It didn't feel right. It was wrong. In the back of her mind in screamed nasty.

She quickly darted towards the door, closing it slowly not wanting it to creak. No matter how much she wanted to, or tried she knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><em>Eeek. Jeepers creepers..<em>

_Hope you enjoyed! _


	18. Chapter 18: Stuck in the Moment

**Chapter 18!**

* * *

><p>"Santanaaaaa" Eva's voice was soft a melodic. "Santannnaaaa" Eva repeated shaking the young girl's arm that lay limp across the slick silk sheets while the sun's rays made small strips of light across the smooth tan face.<p>

The brunette's mouthed twitched a little before she abruptly sat up. "Get off Me!" Santana shot up starling Eva, as she frantically began flailing.

"Santana" Eva tried her best to capture the young girls arms. "Santana! Honey calm down!" Eva finally got hold of Santana's hand bounding them to the young girls side. "What's wrong!"

Santana's breathing was ragged and rough as she came to grips where she was. Her purple, and black bedroom slowly fading back in front of her eyes. The last thing she remembered was a strong dark figure standing over her, pinning her down. Its eyes were awfully black with a strange hint of jade in them. Its hands were jagged and coarse, against her thin supple arms. No matter how hard she tried to scream, her ability to speak was nowhere to be found. It was as if the was the little mermaid who lost her voice.

"Santana? Honey? Are you ok?" Eva looked at the girls' perplexed and lost face while her own face began to fill with worry.

"Uhh, Im ok. I just couldn't tell where my dream ended and reality checked in for a second" her mouth felt like cotton. The Latina ran her hand through her hair, looking around to see if the shadowy figure was still there. She blinked her eyes a few times rapidly making sure this was reality.

"That must have been some nightmare" Eva could still see the fear on her daughters face. It was strange. She had never seen Santana so frightened. "You're still a little shaky" she watched her daughters fingers twitch as they ran through her dark hair "Want to talk about it?" Eva wrapped her arm around her daughter's body still able to feel her trembling.

"Uh. No" Santana answered quickly still catching her breath. It was just a dream right? "It was just a dream. Sorry I scared you" Santana exhaled slightly feeling like a little kid wrapped in her mother's arms. Although Eva and Santana's relationship was a bit strained she still knew her mother loved and cared for her. It was just at times she didn't know how to show it.

Eva held the Latina closer resting her chin on top of the Latina's soft head of hair "No, baby I'm sorry I startled you" she chuckled a little. Santana could feel her mother's chin moving up and down as she talked. "I was just wondering if you wanted to join me, and Antonio for breakfast this morning, in Midtown?" Eva pulled back to look at her daughter.

Santana's back stiffened at the name. "Uh, I wish I could but I have to work" Santana nodded her head relieved she had to open up at the boutique this morning. "Were getting a bunch of new shipments and a lot of stylist are coming to check out the new summer clothing line" Santana explained.

"Wow" Eva smiled "I'm proud of you" she tapped the tip of the Latina's nose "What kind of mother would I be if I stood in between my daughter and her work, But I know Antonio will be a little disappointed you can't join us" Eva tilted her head with compassion.

"Im sure he'll get over it" Santana's laugh was uneasy.

Eva narrowed her eyes "You know you've got this whole 'I don't care, I'm a teenager attitude down'" she rolled her neck imitating Santana. "But I know better. I've seen the connection between you two. I mean, you don't hate the man, and this is huge!" Eva's voice was thankful "I was so terrified that you wouldn't give him a chance, baby, especially given what was going on between us when I first got back to town."

Santana sent a tight lipped smile. She loved seeing her mother so happy, but there was just one problem, Antonio. "I can see how much he means to you" Santana all but whispered admiring the sparkle in her mom's brown eyes.

"Oh, he means everything to me. Life is so much better now with - with Antonio, with us." Eva smiled gushing over her fiancé and her new life.

Santana felt guilt wash over her. "I'm glad you're happy." The Latinas brown orbs showed sincerity . "Sorry to bail on breakfast" she quickly brushed a piece of hair behind her are, then pulling back the covers to hop out of her bed.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so he was just standing there in your door?" Quinn's head cocked to one side much like a confused bird. "Like just standing there."<p>

Santana nodded.

"Yea, so that's not weird." Quinn scoffed sarcastically. "Did you tell anyone?"

"For what Q?" Santana was folding a blouse before she placed it on a shelf. "He said he heard a noise and decided to check on me. That's it." The Latinas tone was stern indicating she was ready to drop the subject. "That's all."

"So, you thought it was weird when Antonio bought you all new furniture." Quinn shifted all her weight onto one foot as she placed her hand on her hip. "But it's not weird when he's standing at your door." Quinn paused after every sentence making sure Santana was catching her drift. "In the middle of the night. Saying he heard a noise at your window. And you're on the 7th floor." Quinn deadpanned.

Santana jaw clenched "Just Drop it Q!" The Latinas words came out a lot louder than intended. A few customers looked in the girl's direction wondering what the commotion was. "Please" Santana whispered this time not wanting to attract more wondering eyes. This was starting to become a touchy subject.

Quinn shook her head, knowing the Latina shouldn't avoid the subject. "Fine" Quinn threw her hands up showing she would leave it alone_. But of course she wouldn't_. "Ill be in the back" she rolled her eyes still shaking her head as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Welcome to Fabray. I'm Santana. If there's anything I can help you with just let me know" Santana flashed her sweetest smile to the group of tween girls who were giggling and smiling as they walked through the store's doors. Of course this smile was only for work. <em>And possibly Brittany.<em>

She went back to organizing a few clothes, making sure they were in the right place. When she felt soft cool hands cover her eyes.

"Guess Whoooo." The voice whispered into the Latina's ear.

Soft hair tickled the back of the brunette's shoulders while the body pressed softly into the Latina's back. Of course Santana immediately recognized the voice, it was the most memorable voice she had ever heard. But she decided to play along. "Hmmmm, I don't know?" Santana smiled growing a little anxious.

"Ill give you a hint." The voice moved even closer to the tan ear. "I've been told I have the most _Piercing _eyes" she put emphasis on the word piercing.

Santana giggled at the pun. "well I've only met one person with_ piercing_ blue eyes" Santana put the same emphasis on Piercing. It was true. She never seen anyone with eyes as blue and deep as brittany's. They way they twinkled when the sun hit them. They were incredible. "And I do believe she is absolutely gorgeous. I think her name starts with a b?" Santana questioned playfully. "It's something like Brittany?" Santana smiled brightly still unable to see.

Brittany gasped removing her hands from the Latinas face. "How did you know it was me!" Brittany laughed as Santana spun around to meet the blonde.

Santana's eyes sparkled as soon as she looked at the blonde. She swore everytime she saw Brittany she got even more beautiful.

"Because I just knew" Santana laughed shrugging cooly.

Brittany squinted her eyes in the most adorable way questioning the brunettes theory. "I think you cheated." She pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cheated?" Santana laughed at the blondes pouty face. She had to admit it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. "How would I cheat ?" Santana's shoulders rose in bewilderment.

"I don't know." Brittany's eyes remained on the Latinas face. "You tell me?"

It seemed like blonde was always the first one to start the flirting. _Or was it Santana_?

Santana smiled "I should be the one asking questions." Santana turned the tables. "How did you know I worked here?"

Brittany smiled widely. "weeelll" Brittany flicked her tounge against her teeth, dragging out the word. "I was trying find something to wear to this party tonight I was invited too" She said nonchalantly. "And I was just minding my own business walking down the street when I saw the most stunning back I had ever seen" Brittany exaggerated making the brunette giggle.

"You knew it was me just by my back?" Santana asked surprised that the blonde knew who she was.

Brittany nodded adding a sweet smile, then pointed to the Latinas bare shoulder blade "Well that cute little mole might have helped too"

Santana laughed a little. It was crazy to her that Brittany could already point out the little details about her.

"You noticed that?"

"Uhh hmm" Brittany beamed.

Both girls stood there smiling doopely at each other. Caught in each others eyes, their own thoughts about each other. Taking in the small details.

Santana cleared her throat suddenly flustered. "Uhh, so can I help you pick out anything?" She ran a hand through her wavy hair. This was Santana's usual hair style during the summer. Too lazy to straighten it the Latina would simply wash it and let it air dry. On those ridiculously hot days she would simply throw it into a bun on top of her head.

Brittany suddenly grew timid looking down at her strappy sandals. "I kind of want my outfit to be a suprise." she finally looked up at Santana, her blonde hair was now cascading over one side of her face, causing her blue eyes to pop even more. "maybe someone else can help me."

"Yea, of course" Santana thought it was adorable at how shy Brittany became. "Im sure Quinn would love to help you" Santana pushed a button on her ear piece, that allowed her to talk to the other employees in the store. "Hey Quinn can you come here for a minute, please?" Santana waited a few seconds before she heard crackling

"Yea, here I come." Quinn responded.

Brittany watched as Santana made the quick call. Her eyes roamed over the Latinas body. Her tan legs had a shimmer to them that could make anyone's knees weak. Her long black hair fell down just above her waist in small shiny ripples that could make Kim kardashian jealous. Brittany tried her hardest not to look, but her butt looked amazing in those shorts.

"She's coming out the back now" Santana broke Brittany away from her trance.

The blonde flinched a little startled, hoping Santana didn't catch her. "oh, uh okay" her smile was quick "Isn't Quinn you bestfriend? The one who's boyfriend is throwing the party?" Brittany asked remembering the name.

"Yeaa, I was going to introduce you guys later on tonight, but I mean your here now so I might as well. Right?" She shrugged before Quinns voice interrupted.

"You needed me S?" Quinn jogged up towards the back of the brunette who was facing Brittany.

Santana quickly turned around to face Quinn. As she turned her hands grabbed Brittany's holding them behind her back. "I want you to meet someone" Santana's head covered Brittany's face. "This is Brittany" Santana tugged gently on the blondes hands moving her to the side revealing her face to Quinn.

Quinn's face brightened. She didn't know why. But the face of the dancer was like a breath of fresh air. "So your the girl that's got my bestfriend so damn happy all the time" she smiled at the other blonde.

Santana shot her bestfriend a look while Brittany giggled at the two friends.

"Brittany wants to find something to wear tonight" Santana said tightly trying her hardest not cuss out her friend.

"Oh, of course!" Quinn said to happy to irritate Santana. "Right this way" Quinn gestured for Brittany to walk ahead.

Santana quickly pulled Quinn's arm before she walked off after the dancer "Don't say anything about what I told you this morning" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear referring to the Antonio situation.

Quinn looked at Santana.

"I'm serious Q" Santana's tone was softer. "please" she pleaded. Santana was actually pleading. The Latina knew Brittany didn't like Antonio. She still had no idea what the two had talked about that night at the diner but since then there was always this thick air of intensity when ever Antonio and Brittany were in the same room.

"Okay" Quinn assured her friend as she walked off.

* * *

><p>Santana adjusted the back of her diamond studded Chanel earring as she looked herself over in the mirror for like the 20th time. Her tan legs were exposed thanks to her short cut up denim jeans. Her hair fell in its normally wavy way except for the twist on the side that held her hair back on that side. The low cut loose crop top hung off one her shoulders while exposing her tight stomach. Her Chanel belly ring matched perfectly with her Chanel earrings. She decided on a pair of low cut combat boots to make the outfit edgier.<p>

The sun was beginning to set as the moon made its way into the sky. Santana grabbed a couple dollars out of her purse before she headed out the door. Luckily her mom and Antonio weren't home to question her so she sent her mom a quick text telling her she was going out.

Sanatana traveled down a few floors to brittany's apartment. Her hands became instinctively sweaty as usual. The latina knocked on the metal door, making her grow even more anxious to see what the blonde was wearing. After a few moments the door slowly began to open.

Santana's mouth dropped when she saw the dancer. Brittanys wavy golden hair was put into a high wavy messy ponytail with a a few stray pieces falling out, like sex hair. (in the words of Santana) the blondes light pink leotard tunic clung tightly to her body, as of it was painted on. Making her breast prop up alot more than usual. Floral denim cut off shorts covered the bottoms of the leotard giving it a street style. Santana's eyes fell onto the dancers naked toned thighs. "Hi" Santana's voice was faint, due to the lack of air.

"Hi" Brittany's eyes were trained on the Latinas stomach.

"Wow." Santana managed to get a breathe out. "You look" Santana shook her head trying gathering he thoughts. "Amazing." she finally got out.

"Thank you" Brittany put a stay piece of hair behind her ear. "You look incredible." Brittany's blue eyes were still roaming Santana's body.

"Thanks." Santana all but whispered, flustered. "Are you ready to go?" she rocked on the tip of toes a little nervous.

"Uh, yea" Brittany turned to look back in the apartment making her ponytail whip. "I actually want you to meet my dad first" Brittany cringed a little not wanting to sound to eager.

"Yea, ok" Santana nodded entering the now furnished apartment. The last time she was here the pierces had just finished renovating so everything was covered in plastic.

Brittany grabbed the tan slender hand as they made their way down a narrow hallway. Santana found it suddenly hard to swallow when she got sight of the dancers back. Brittany's leotard dropped just below her butt in the back showing off her small little back dimples. This was definitely a night that would test Santana's will and strength.

Once they got closer to the end of the hall Santana could hear what sounded like pots and pans being slung around, Along with a delicious smell.

"Hey Daddy" Brittany added a bounce to her step bringing Santana along "This is Santana" she smiled brightly at her father.

Brennan turned around away from the skillet that was popping while he slung his cooking rag over his shoulder. "So you're the little Latina who's got my Britt-Brat all flustered lately" His blue eyes matched perfectly to his daughters.

Brittany quickly side elbowed her dad making him chuckle. Obviously her little elbow didn't cause much harm to the muscled man.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Pierce" Santana stuck her hand out

"oh, please! Call me Brennan" The large man placed his even larger hand over the Latina's.

Santana smiled at the large mans comforting attitude. It reminded her of her own Father.

"Daddy were going out" Brittany snuck her hand in the pan quickly stealing a piece of chicken. "Be back later" She stepped on her tiptoes to place a quick peck to her fathers stubbly cheek.

"Okay, please be Safe! And have fun!" His gruff voiced filled the hallway as the girls made their way out.

* * *

><p>Music blared though the old metal warehouse. A few glass windows were busted with shards of glass pointed in every direction while the rest were painted multiple colors. Some red, some yellow, some green.<p>

Brittany's hand instantly found Santana's once they entered the crowded warehouse, making sure they didn't get detached from one another. The strong scent of weed burned through the air as well as a mixture of other things.

"You want to get a drink?" Santana tried her best to yell over the music into the blondes ear.

Brittany simply nodded, mesmerized by the dancing and the crowd of moving bodies. This was definitely her element.

Santana tugged on the blonde's hand moving it above her head, making their way through the sea of bodies.

"Ayo! Lopez!" A voice shouted from above.

Santana looked up to see puck standing on a wooden balcony overlooking the crowd, along with Quinn and a few other faces she remembered from school. Santana quickly changed her course, making her way towards her friends.

"Lopez! We've been waiting on you!" Puck greeted once the two girls made their way up the winding staircase to the wooden terrace. Puck removed a chain that kept unwanted 'groupies' from getting in.

"Puckerman, Brittany" Santana moved to the side showing off the dancer. "Brittany, Puckerman" she introduced the mohawked boy still slightly yelling over the music.

"Nice job Lopez!" Puck gawked at the blonde before a small hand smacked the side of his head. Puck jumped slightly, rubbing the side of his head. "oww" he cringed at the sudden contact.

"Hey Brittany" Quinn appeared from behind puck. "You two look Incredible" Quinn rolled her eyes at her boyfriend stepping in front him showing he was now dismissed from the conversation.

"Thanks" Brittany smiled holding the Latina's hand tighter.

"You guys want drinks?" Quinn was yelled into the Latinas ear.

"Yea" Santana turned to lean into the dancer "I'm going to go get us some drinks." The Latina could feel Brittany already starting to bop to the music. "I'll be right back"

"You guys are really cute together" Quinn yelled pouring a mixture of things into a red cup. "I can tell she really makes you happy"

"Yea, I really do like her" Santana grinned placing her cup on front of Quinn as she mixed them together like a chemistry project.

"And seems like everyone likes her" Quinn's eyes looked at the spot where Santana had left Brittany.

The Latina followed her best friends gaze to see the dancer who already had a flock of people crowded around her captivated by her dance moves. Brittany's ponytail wiped and swayed as her body moved to the beat. Boys hooted and hollered as the dancer gyrated to the music. The flashing colored lights added a sultry vibe around the blonde. Santana never knew someone's body could move like that.

"Better not lose her S" Quinn even found the dancer incredibly hot, and she didn't even like girls in type of way.

Santana's eyes remained on the blue eyed blonde "Trust me I won't" her words came out more in a whisper. The Latina could stand there all day and watch the dancer move.

"Shit." Quinn's impulsive comment broke the Latinas gaze away from Brittany

"What is it Q?"

Quinn eyes were fixated at the crowd below. Her face was tense.

Santana followed her friends gaze once again. Her eyes roamed the crowd until she found what made the blonde cuss. "Fuck" Santana clenched her jaw her own face becoming tense and uneasy.

"Why is she here?" Santana whined letting out a big huff of frustration.

"Puck and Kalli are friends" Quinn shrugged not really knowing what else to do. "I can tell her to leave" Quinn sounded like one of those bratty girls from My Super Sweet Sixteen.

"No, No" Santana shook her head "That will just make everything worst" Santana really didn't need drama tonight. She just wanted to have fun. "We probably won't even be near each other" Santana shrugged mixing something into another red cup.

"Santana." The voice was spine chilling.

Santana gulped slowly, remembering that voice. She turned around to see those green eyes she once loved. The last time she saw those green eyes they were full of tears. Heartbroken.

"Kalli." Santana voice broke a little.

"You look good tonight" The platinum headed girl tried to make small talk.

"You too" Santana nodded feeling super awkward.

Kalli's gaze roamed everywhere except the Latina's face, it was hard for her to look at the girl she loved with all her heart, whom she once thought loved her back. "You Uhh, want to dance?" Kalli shied away

Santana mouth gaped open like a fish, not quite sure how to let her down easy "I Uhh, I."

"She's here with someone else" Quinn intruded from behind, earning a grateful look from Santana.

"Oh" Kalli's chest sank "I guess I'll see you around then.

"Yea" Santana nodded her head watching the hazel eyed girl walk off. "Thanks Q" Santana blew a sigh of relief.

"No problem" Quinn smiled bumping shoulder with her best friend. "Now go dance with the girl you came with" She moved her head in the direction of Brittany who was now talking to a group of people.

Santana smiled at the sight of Brittany. There was a white flashing light shining directly on her, as if god was giving her a sign. She was the girl for her.

The dancer could fell familiar eyes looking at her. She turned to the direction of the bar to find big brown orbs peering at her. Brittany's mouth instantly turned upwards flashing her white teeth. Santana had to be the cutest thing she had ever seen. With her long black hair already sticking to her back, due to the muggy heat. Her soft skin glistened in the lights reflecting off the tan skin. Brittany wanted, _needed_ to feel her.

* * *

><p>9 songs, 2 joints, and a shot later the Latina found herself pressed against Brittany as their bodies moved in sync to the beat.<p>

"Oh, my gosh! I love this song" Brittany yelled resting her cheek against the Latina's hair from behind.

"Me to!" Santana swayed as Rihanna's _We Found Love_ began to play through the bass filled speakers.

**_Yellow diamonds in the light, _**

**_now were standing side by side._**

Brittany's hands ghosted against the Latinas wet sweaty skin, her slender hands resting on the Latinas hips as she moved in sync with the beat.

**_As your shadow crosses mine, _**

_**what it takes to come alive**. _

Santana's hands wrapped behind her own body finding Brittany thighs to grab a hold of, pressing the blonde further into her warm body.

**_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny, _**

**_But I've gotta let it go._**

Brittany craned her neck inching her mouth closer to the Latinas ear "You are seriously hot right now" Brittany giggled into the brunette's hair.

**_We found love in a hopeless place, _**

**_we found love in a hopeless place, _**

**_we found love in a hopeless place, _**

**_we found love in a hopeless place._**

Santana smiled loving the feel of Brittany's slick flesh against her own. The crown didn't matter anymore. She felt as though it was just the music, herself, and Brittany.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed(: <em>_I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to bring Kali back into the story at first, but I've felt the need to.. lol I enjoyed making her character such a Bitch;)_

_Hopefully in the next coouple of chapters will be closer to the wedding and the Stepdad story line will become even more complex. Hope you guys are ready!_

_and Ive already come up with some interesting ideas for the next one!_

_**Did anyone notice anything about the Name of the mob in the last chapter** ;o_


	19. Chapter 19: No Words

_Chapter 19!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"You can't tell me that wasn't the best fucking party eveeer!" Puck yelled making his voice echo down the dimly lit alley. He was definitely over the legal intoxication level. His arm hung heavily over Quinn's shoulders making her giggle at the way his words slurred along with his wobbly steps.<p>

Santana laughed along with Brittany and Quinn as the group traveled down a few backstreets, squeezing in between narrow bricked buildings and puddle cement. Santana and Brittany's shoulders occasionally bumping up against each others. "Really Puck could you be any louder?" Santana was sober enough to know his voice was way too loud for this time of night. "at least wait until were on the main street to get all loud" she noticed a few lights turn on in a few windows due to Puck's commotion.

"Lopez! You getting soft on me?" Puck spoke even louder than before. His face twisted comically confused. "Usually your ass is the loudest out of all of us" Puck was getting tipsier by the minute. "But I see what's going on" he narrowed his eyes looking over to the tan girl. "since Ms. Dancer is with us tonight you don't want me to embarrasse you" he sing sang wobbling even more as he pointed at the dancer, putting even more dead weight on to Quinn's shoulder.

"Puck? Really?" Santana laughed at the boys accusations. "I'm only loud when I'm telling you to shut the hell up! Dip shit!" She hooked her arm around Quinn adding a quick slap to the side of the mohawked boys skull, making him spin around wondering what big ass bug just flew into his head.

Quinn simply shook her head, accustomed to her boyfriend's drunken foolishness. "Hun, she is kind of right" the shorter blonde tried her best to balance her boyfriends weight. "and your also heavy as shit" Quinn winced as she tried to adjust her boyfriends body.

Brittany giggled at the clueless boy. She had to admit though. Drunk Punk was priceless.

"So, where are we headed?" Brittany asked still laughing a little at puck.

"Well, me, Santana, and Puck found this cool little restaurant not too far. After party's we always like to sober up there" Quinn used her fingers to put air quotes around the word sober.

"Yeah sober up" A sly smile crossed the Latinas face. She nudged Brittany's shoulder with her own moving closer to the dancer.

Brittany smiled narrowing her eyes. "Should I be afraid?" the blonde asked looking at the mischievous smiles that crossed the three friend's faces.

"trust me, you have nooothing to worry about" Puck sang a little, starting to skip down the alley, scaring a few stray cats as the alcohol continued to take its toll.

"Okay, now in definitely scared" Brittany looked between Santana and Quinn who were laughing at drunken puck.

Santana stuck her hand out "Don't be" she waited for the pale hand to connect with her own.

Brittany smiled looking at the Latinas hand before intertwining there fingers.

* * *

><p>"How did you guys find this place?" Brittany's eyes beamed as she took in the scenery. If she hadn't known any better the blonde would have thought they just entered a time machine that took them back to the 70's. The dancer didn't know if it was the abundance of bean bags chairs, lava lamps, beaded door chandlers, psychedelic colors, flowers, peace signs, or maybe the thick fog of smoke and the mellow rock music.<p>

"It's a very long story" Quinn shook her head not wanting to share the ordeal, before a hand whipped in front of her face holding up a lit rolled up piece of paper.

"Here you go" Puck held a joint between his fingers in front of his girlfriends face. His voice was now an octave lower indicating he had already taken a few puffs.

With out question Quinn removed the joint from Puck's fingers. The blonde closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply making the end of the paper turn a bright orange. Then exhaling a cloud of all her worries.

"S?" Quinn held the joint between her fingers until Santana removed it placing it to her own lips.

The Latina inhaled slowly, taking in as much as she could. Her eyes  
>Fluttered shut while she focused on her breathing, then exhaling a thick cloud of smoke in the shape of a perfect circle.<p>

Brittany eyes were trained on Santana. They way the smoke escaped her lips. It was as if it was taunting her.

"Nice" puck commented on the Latinas skill.

Santana shrugged before placing the lit blunt back into pucks hand. The brunette didn't really smoke on regular basis unless she was worried about something or around Puck and his friends. It wasn't a pressure type thing; Santana just liked the way it made her feel during the moment.

"What about you Ms. Dancer? You want a hit?" Pucks eye lids were already low. He twirled the weed in his hand as he waited for the blonde to respond.

Brittany laughed to herself as she took the small blunt from pucks hand. Mimicking the brunette she placed it to her lips, inhaling deeply and slowly. As she inhaled, the dancer used her index finger to poke her cheek making small smoke rings form from her mouth.

Santana watched intently, focused on the blonde. The way the white smoke seeped from the blondes perfect pink lips was intriguing.

Brittany looked at the pot one more time before placing it back into pucks hands. Her eyes then fell on the Latina who's brown orbs were wide with desire.

"Lopez If you don't keep her then I'll take her" Pucks eyes were wide, surprised at the blondes technique. The boy had been trying to teach Quinn how to make smoke rings for months.

Quinn cleared her throat catching Puck's attention "You sure about that? Because I mean there are plenty of guys in here who would kill to be with me." She narrowed her eyes toward her boyfriend.

"Oh, come on babe" puck circled around Quinn now holding her by her waist "You know I was just kidding. You're the only girl for me and you know it" he placed a sloppy kiss to the side of her cheek.

Santana and Brittany both laughed at the couple.

"Just go get us food" Quinn laughed pushing the side of pucks face away from hers.

"The usual?" puck pointed to Quinn and Santana as the girls nodded. "What about you Dancing Queen?" puck looked at Brittany.

"Can I go with you because I'm not too sure?"

"Yea, that's cool. You guys get out usual spot and we'll get the food." Puck nodded before walking off with his blunt in hand.

Brittany smiled sweetly at Santana before walking off, joining puck.

* * *

><p>"You are so into her" Quinn laughed watching Santana who had never taken her eyes off Brittany as her and puck made their way through the somewhat crowded restaurant.<p>

Santana sighed. She couldn't even deny it anymore. It was true; she was into Brittany, way into Brittany. "I know Q." The brunette flopped down into the mass of bean bag chairs in a small dimly lit corner that made a semi circle. "It kind of scares me"

Santana would have never thought in a million years she would fall for someone so fast. But since that day in the park, the dainty blonde was all Santana could think about.

"As your best friend I can honestly say I like her" The hazel eyed blonde sat across from Santana "And I'm glad to see you happy and smiling again." A genuine smile crossed Quinns face.

"Yea me too"

"Speaking of being happy," Quinn paused as her smile faded "Have you told Brittany about what happened last night?" the blonde shifted her eyes upward a little to see the confused expression on Santana's face. "About Antonio?"

"What does that have to do with me being happy?" Santana rolled her eyes, as she sunk further back into the bean bag.

"Because I can tell that it really bothered you" Quinn searched Santana's shaded face from the dimly lit lights.

"You're really trying to ruin a perfect night, huh?" Santana wanted to drop the conversation.

"No, I just think you should tell her"

"Why?"

"Because she cares about you obviously" Quinn replied matter- of – factly.

Santana's gaze fell to her hands. She knew if she told anyone what she thought happened, it would be like opening up Pandora's Box. "Fine Q" she sighed "If it makes you happy ill tell her"

"Tell who what?" Brittany stood above the two friends not knowing the two were referring to her. Her blue eyes sparkled against the smoky dim atmosphere of the room. Her presence was just so dreamlike to Santana. How could someone be so perfect?

"I uh –I…."

"Sorry it took so long!" puck's loud voice interrupted the Latina as he crashed down beside Quinn holding a tray containing all kinds of fattening foods.

The blue eyed girl sat down next to Santana holding their own tray of food. "What were you saying?" Brittany's voice was soft compared to Jewish boy who had interrupted a few seconds earlier.

"I Uhh" Santana looked at Quinn who gave her an encouraging nod.

"How do you know the difference between imagining something's wrong, and it actually being real?" Santana spoke slowly making sure what she said made sense.

Brittany noticed the sudden change of emotion in the Latinas voice. "Can you be more specific?" her tone was gentle

Santana exhaled heavily. "Can someone's intentions be completely innocent even if you sense there dead wrong" the brunette looked down at her fidgeting fingers.

Brittany shook her head "I don't really understand what you're saying?"

"Last night I was asleep and something woke me up. Like I just knew there was a presence." The brunette looked up to see Brittany's blue eyes glued to her "It was Antonio. He was standing in my door. When I asked him what he was doing he said her heard a noise and came to check on me" Santana shrugged. "But before he went back to his room and came in and kissed me goodnight" Santana felt a lump develop in her throat. For some reason she felt dirty. She was ashamed to look at Brittany.

"So, your step daddy – he actually kissed you goodnight?" Puck's voice broke the silence.

"On the cheek" Santana made sure to make that point.

"But then he went into your room and he, what? Checked on you?" Puck stuck a fry into his mouth not really understanding what the Latina was 'whining' about.

"It was the way he looked at me, like he stayed one second to long or something. I don't know, I'm just making this up in my head right?" she sighed heavily becoming more confused at herself.

"No, not necessarily." Brittany finally spoke up.

"No I am" Santana reasoned "Im blowing this way out of proportion! Right?"

"If it's not Santana, you're dealing with something really huge. I mean, Antonio is marrying your mother. I don't want to freak you out but, I mean, it could get way worse." Brittany interjected with conviction.

"Unless I'm wrong." Santana whispered.

"You want to trust your women's intuition, right?" Quinn felt the need to push the Latina a bit more.

"But if I follow my instinct and go to my mom with this, I could totally ruin everything for her. I mean, she'd be so done with Antonio, he'd never find his way back in, and she'd throw everything away, and I could just be freaking for no reason. You should've heard my mom this morning going on and on about how great her life with Antonio is, and I can't risk ruining that for her. What do I do? I mean curiosity killed the cat."

"No, Curiosity killed your Virginity." Puck laughed at his own joke, that no one seemed to be amused by "Sorry I had to" he shrugged filling his mouth with more fries.

"This is really tricky Santana" Quinn's was stumped. Usually she had an answer for everything.

"Yea" Brittany agreed knowing what Quinn was getting at. "If you go to the cops there just going to tell you, that you have no evidence" Brittany's voice was sympathetic. She wished there was more she could do for Santana.

"Unless that cop was my Dad, in which case Antonio would never see daylight again." Santana stated "Ugh! Your right I don't have enough to go on. It's - it's just a creepy feeling." Fighting her instincts Santana replied frustrated.

"But that still doesn't mean you're wrong!" Quinn was determined for the Latina to keep fighting.

"No no. my mom and Antonio, they're so happy together. And he really is a cool guy. I'm way off base about him. I know it. I have to be." The Latina's voice wasn't too convincing.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you two later" Quinn waved towards Santana and Brittany as they headed towards the opposite direction to the apartment building.<p>

"Bye Quinn"

"Bye Q"

"See you later ladies" Puck added as he and Quinn walked hand in hand

"Bye puck" Brittany giggled a little thinking about the boys drunken antics that took place during the night.

A calm, comfortable silence fell over the brunette and blonde as they walked side by side down the street. It was going on a little past 2:00 am and the brunette should have been crazy tired by now, but she couldn't help but feel all giddy walking beside Brittany.

The Latinas gaze was focused straight ahead, as she listened to the click of their boots against the pavement, until she saw a hand in her peripheral. Santana looked down to see the blonde's hand facing palm up out towards her. A confused smile crossed the Latinas face. "What?"

Brittany's smiled "I want to hold your hand" her tone was simple yet adorable.

Santana's smile grew as she lifted her hand then placed it lightly into Brittany's grasp. The feeling was amazing to Santana. The way there hands molded together.

They walked in silence like this for a few until Santana broke it with a heavy sigh. "I really don't want to go home." A sad smile crossed her face.

"Then stay with me" Brittany's eyes looked straight into Santana's. The blonde knew Santana was worried about Antonio appearing at her door again in the middle of the night.

Santana took in Brittany Silence; the she nodded her head slowly looking down at their connected hands "Okay."

* * *

><p>Water dripped from Santana's hair making small wet spots on the blondes NY giants t-shirt that she let the Latina sleep in.<p>

A faint smile crossed the blondes face when she saw the makeup free, simple yet beautiful Latina standing in front of her bed. The way her dark wavy hair cascaded down to one side made her toes tingle. The way her shirts hung off the Latinas tiny frame made her hands sweaty. The way her pink pouty lips looked even more delicious without all the lip gloss made her body warm. Santana was simply flawless.

"Is there something on my face?" Santana asked confused touching her cheek to remove whatever she thought was on her face.

Brittany giggled, puling herself off her butt and onto her knees. She moved forward meeting the Latina at the end of the bed. "Mhmmmhhm" Brittany shook her head "You're just so beautiful." The blonde brought her hand to the Latinas face brushing back her wet hair behind her ear to reveal more of Santana's face.

Santana smiled watching the blondes blue eyes roam her face a few inches above her "No, Your beautiful" Santana spoke softly now taking in the features of Brittany's make up free face, and slightly damp blonde hair.

Brittany felt her heart beat faster at the words, her blood pumping faster through her veins as she looked down into the chocolate brown eyes. She felt Santana's hands grab lightly at her hips, as the Latina's face inched forward connecting their lips. Brittany did her best to hold back a moan as their tongues met.

Santana inched on her toes higher not wanting to break the kiss. With perfect skill the Latina placed on knee on the bed then the other never missing a beat of the kiss. Now on even turf. The blonde felt Santana reach for the hem of her shirt before a soft slender hand stopped her.

"No" Brittany stated simply, her tone delicate. "Last time we had sex you weren't ready, and I still don't think you ready" Brittany stroked the Latinas face softly "Remember when I told you I would fight for you?"

Santana nodded her head remembering that night at the grill as Brittany rested her forehead onto the Latinas. Their noses barely touching.

"I meant it. I want to show you that I deserve you. All of you." Brittany kissed Santana's forehead lightly as a sweet smile crossed the brunettes face. "So tonight" Brittany grabbed the Latinas hands softly pulling her towards the head of the bed. "How about we cuddle until we fall asleep and if you're a good girl I might even cook you breakfast in the morning" Brittany laughed squeezing the Latinas hand.

"O, wow" Santana exaggerated. "I'm kind of known to be a bad girl though" She shrugged cutely.

Brittany nodded, giggling scooting closer "well I like bad girls, but tonight I want a nice girl who likes to cuddle and wants to be the little spoon."

"I like that idea" Santana smiled before Brittany snuggled up behind her placing her supply arms around Santana's tiny waist as Santana pushed her body further into Brittany's.

Brittany smiled taking in the scent of the Latinas wet hair, as she shifted closer letting her chin rest on the Latinas shoulder. Doing a perfect job as the big spoon.

* * *

><p><em>Brittana is On! always was(: <em>_I want to thank you all for getting me to 100 Reviews! That is crazy amazing to me! __Thank You sooo muchhhh!_

_Now with that being said, can i just say all Awards go to Naya Rivera! The girl is amazing. Just amazing! If she doesnt get an Emmy I will cause HELL!_

_I was left speechless last Glee episode. _

_Anyway.. Review and let me know what you guys thought about this chapter! _


	20. Chapter 20: Happy

_Chapter 20!_

* * *

><p>Small streams of sunlight flickered through Brittany's yellow sheer curtains creating a soft Saturday morning glow throughout the room.<p>

Santana's body shifted slowly as she felt something warm wiggle beneath her and then a small warm breath tickle her ear.

"Good Morning" the blonde smiled whispering softly, sensing the Latina starting stir above her.

"Hmmm, Good morning" the Latina responded, coming out as more of a moan. She grinned into the blonde's neck loving the feel of waking up and being wrapped up in the dancer's arms.

Brittany pulled Santana closer as she nuzzled her face further into the Latinas messy bed hair, loving the fresh scent. The brunettes warm breathe tickled against the dancer's neck. "I could wake up like this every morning" she tightened her grip around the Latinas waist never wanting to let go.

Just the thought of waking up to the refreshing, face of the beautiful blond sent a chill down Santana's spine. "Mmhmmm" Santana nodded her head in agreement pressing her face further into Brittany's neck, her tired eyes still shut tightly.

As much as it pained the blonde to get out of bed, having to leave the warmth of the tiny girl she had found herself tangled together with, she knew it eventually had to come to an end. "I would love to lay here with you all day" She stroked the raven hair softly. "but we both know that can't happen."

Santana slowly pulled her face away from the blondes neck, finally meeting crystal clear, cat like, blue eyes, that instantly made her heart melt. "Why not?" Santana pouted, earning a cute giggle from the blonde dancer.

"Beacause I have to make you breakfast" Brittany replied reluctantly letting go of the Latinas waist.

"oh, how chivalrous!" Santana smiled sitting up further, instantly missing the warmth of the blondes toned arm and legs around her.

"well I've always thought chivalry wasn't dead." Brittany slipped out of the bed slowly before winking at the brunette. "you can use my bathroom to freshen up, theres an extra toothbrush under my sink, and you know where the towels are, and then meet me downstairs, kay?" she looked at the little Latina who was still in her bed.

Santana nodded her head smiling

"I'll see you in a few" Brittany leaned forward leaving a soft, lingering kiss on the brunettes forehead.

Santana couldn't help but grin at the gesture. She closed her eyes softly just at the feel of the soft pink lips on her skin.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>The warm water on Santana's face felt like heaven. She scrubbed her fast clean, getting all of the sleep dust out of her eyes, brushed her teeth and then wrapped her hair into a floppy bun. The Latina was in a hurry to get downstairs, to see that beautiful dainty face again, but she suddenly froze when she saw her reflection in the mirror. The girl staring back at her was actually smiling. Like, actually grinning ear to ear. She was happy. Santana couldn't think of the last time she actually felt like this. Her red rosey cheeks were back to its fluorescent color, and she had an extreme glow around her that could be seen a mile away. There wasn't a question in the brunettes mind about the feelings she was felling, or better yet the dancing blonde who was causing them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>"Brittany?" Santana's perfectly bare manicured feet made small pitter patters as they met the hard cherry wood floors. "Brittany?" Santana spoke a little louder this time as she made her way through the apartment. "Britta-" the Latina tried one more time but stopped when she felt something mush under her foot. Looking down, Santana found a trail of small candy covered chocolate balls, with small white M's on them. A smile crossed her face as she followed the curvy line of M&amp;M's that rounded the corner, careful not to step on anymore. "Oh, Brittaaannnny?" Santana sing songed as she craned her neck around the corners just to make sure there weren't any more surprises while she continued walking down the Candy covered trail. After a couple seconds Santana finally reached the end, finding herself in the small breakfast nook beside the kitchen, and her breathe hitched at the sight before her.<p>

The fluffiest, biggest, and most golden pancakes she had ever seen were sitting on top of a large pink breakfast platter. The brightest orange juice she had ever seen filled two crystal clear glass cups, one on each side of the table. There was a large bowl of the brightest and freshest fruit that could make anyone's mouth water on the spot. And right at the corner of the mahogany table laid a small white tulip.

But that wasn't what made the Latinas breathe hitch. On top of the large fluffy pancakes, small M&M's spelled out a simple question. A question that could change the dynamic of everything.

"So, what do you think?" Brittany startled Santana from behind. Her voice was soft and airy. Her body only inches away behind the brunettes.

"I - I ...its" Santana struggled with her words. Her eyes remained trained on the table and the platter of pancakes that contained the question of the day.  
>"It's amazing" she finally managed to get out, as her eyes remained trained onto the pancakes. She stared at the question written perfectly with the colorful M&amp;M's that said: 'Will you be my Girlfriend?'<p>

Brittany craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the Latina's face. "You don't have to answer now, you know" she caught the worried smile on the small girls face.

Santana took a deep breath, her smile faltering. "No, I want to" her voice was low matching Brittany's.

Slowly, Santana found the courage to face the dancer. She turned her head, almost brushing Brittany's nose with her own, not realizing how close the blonde was behind her. Santana's hands were trembling and her knees felt all wobbly.

"Any girl would be lucky to have such an amazing girl as you" Santana stared directly into Brittany's blue orbs, but due to the time of morning they were a slightly lighter gray color. "But, you know what happened between me and Kalli" Santana's brow furrowed wondering why Brittany trusted her so much. "I cheated on her with you. I mean I would never do something like that ever again, but what makes you so sure that I wouldn't do it to you?"  
>Santana needed to know.<p>

"Would you?" Brittany's question was simple. "If we were to date, would you ever cheat on me?" there was no type of judgment in the girl's voice, just a soft, innocent question.

Santana thought for a moment. She hadn't known the blonde long but Brittany was so genuine, and natural. She could never see herself betraying the dancers trust in any type of way, so the answer was simple. "No" Santana shook her head as the truth flowed from her mouth. "I wouldn't."

"Neither would I" The dancer smiled. She placed her hand carefully onto the brunettes warm colored cheek. "I really like you Santana, like a lot." Brittany giggled while blushing, earning a smile from the brunette. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. Just hearing your voice makes me smile, and seeing your face.." Brittany trailed off because there were no words to describe the tingling and burning feeling she felt whenever she laid eyes on the Tanned beauty.

"But what happened with Kalli-" Santana tried to bring up the past again but Brittany quickly cut her off.

"Do you hear what you keep saying?" The dancer's voice still remained calm. "You and Kalli, Santana yea, what happened with you and Kalli was bad. But I want to see what can happen with you and me. Santana and Brittany." the blonde grabbed the Latinas hand softly stroking her thumb over the soft tan flesh. "It doesn't matter to me what you've done, what you have, or where you from. I want you Santana," she poked the Latina in her chest playfully. "Okay?" Brittany squeezed the other girls' hands as she spoke. "I want you Santana Lopez to be my girlfriend."

Santana inhaled deeply. Just the thought of being with Brittany made her happy. And she deserved to be happy right? Everyone deserved happiness. With a slow exhale Santana stated the truest words she had ever spoken "And I want your Brittany Pierce to be my Girlfriend."

Those were the sweetest words Brittany had ever heard.

Brittany's eyes fluttered shut, moving her face closer to Santana's. She could already feel the Latinas sweet breathe gliding over her lips.

Santana could feel the heat from the dancers lip tickle against her own.

"I'm yours and your mine Ms. Lopez" Brittany whispered before placing her lips against Santana's. The kiss was soft and sweet.

Santana pulled back to look at Brittany. She couldn't believe that the beautiful blonde in front of her was now her girlfriend. She smiled before pulling the blondes face back towards hers, pushing her lips against the delicate soft pink ones even harder this time. She turned her head to get a better hold at a different angle.

Brittany felt the Latina's fingers tickle against her hips bones that were exposed thanks to her mid-drift tank top and pajama shorts.

Santana let out a small moan as Brittany's hands found there way into the Latinas hair while the blonde pulled the brunettes face even closer.

After a good two minutes Brittany finally pulled back giving a quick nip at Santana's pink swollen lips, making the Latina smirk.

"Maybe we should eat before it all gets cold" Brittany shrugged looking down at the pancake platter still holding Santana's face in her hand.

"We could eat ... but I like doing this a lot better" Santana smirked as she lifted one hand off of Brittany's hip to hold onto the blonde's hand that was cupping her face.

"I like the way you think" Brittany bit her lip, before her face dove back down to meet Santana's.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>"I don't want you to leave" Brittany pouted making her lip hang like a little child. She leaned her body against the door frame while Santana stood out in the main hall way now wearing her clothes from the party last night.<p>

Santana giggled at the blonde before she bunched up Brittany's shirt into her fist, pulling her forward to steal a kiss.

"See this is why I don't want you to leave" Brittany's whispered into the Latinas lips.

"Well you can always come steal my kisses. I'm only a few floors away" Santana laughed pulling back to meet the grinning blonde.

"You know that since your my Girlfriend now, I get to protect you from creepy weird ass people like.. Antonio" Brittany trailed her fingers up Santana's arm.

"About that" Santana sighed. "This morning had me thinking and maybe Antonio isn't as bad as I make him out to be." she shrugged.

"I don't understand? Just last night you were afraid to go home because of him" Brittany continued running her fingers up and down her girlfriends arm.

"I know, but this morning after we had breakfast I was thinking. We all deserve to be happy right?"

Brittany nodded her head trying to figure out where Santana was going with this.

"I've never gotten along with my mom you know that. But ever since she's been here all I've seen her do is smile. Whenever Antonio walks into a room she grimes harder than I've ever seen her do before."

"So how does that tie into our breakfast this morning?" The dancer asked still slightly confused.

Santana smiled "Because that's the way I feel when I'm around you." Santana blushed , looking down at her hands before Brittany gently pulled her face back up to look into her eyes. "I've never been happier than I am right now. To have you as my girlfriend and I know that my mom must feel this way times a thousand since she's marrying this guy. She's happy, and she deserves it. I can't take that away from her." Santana's eyes began glistened a little. "I can't"

* * *

><p>Santana tried her best to shut the heavy metal door as quietly as she could. She wasn't sure if her mom was at work or if Antonio was even home but she didn't want to chance it. Once the door was finally shut she tip toed softly but fast across the hardwood floors hoping to make it safely to her room.<p>

"Good Morning to you too" a voice stopped her mid stride.

"Uh, Good Morning Mami." Santana straightened up startled by her mother's sudden appearance. She looked at her mother who was sitting at the kitchen bar drinking a cup of espresso and wrapped up in silk leopard print robe. "No work today?" Santana guessed by her mother's attire.

"Nope" Eva shook her head taking another sip from her coffee. "I actually have today and tomorrow off. You know I was planning on waking up and, I don't know, maybe spending some quality time with my daughter, but she was nowhere to be found." Eva crossed her arms over her chest but there wasn't that usual scowl on her face.

"I text you last night and told you I was staying at a friend's house" Santana just didn't mention that it was Brittany's.

"Mmhmmm," Eva smirked. "And who was this friend?" she asked looking over her Starbucks cup. "And don't say Quinn, because I talked to Judy this morning, who was on her way to meet Quinn at Calypso's "

_Damn it Q_! "I Uhh, I stayed at Brittany's last night. I mean it was really late by the time we got back and Quinn left with puck and I didn't want to get in there way so I asked Brittany if I could stay with her and I -" Santana was talking a mile a minute hoping to explain her side of the story before Eva cut her off.

"Honey, Honey! Niña! "Eva yelled over Santana. "Calm down. Come her sit down" Eva sighed as she motioned for her daughter to come sit next to her.

Santana looked at her skeptically. Wondering if this was some kind of trick.

"Por favor? (Please)" Eva asked laughing at the comical look on Santana's face. Her thick Puerto Rican 'jersey' accent stuck out harder when she spoke in Spanish.

Santana sighed as she sat down on the stool next to her mothers.

"You know, I can still remember the day you were born." Eva swung around in her still to meet her daughters eyes. "You were beautiful." Eva looked down at her coffee cup. "That day, I vowed to be the best mother I could be." Eva chuckled. "But it seems as though that got lost somewhere." she tapped her fingers slowly against the cup. "All I've ever wanted for you is to be happy Santana. As a mother that's all I want." She grabbed her daughters hand softly. "Growing up your Abuelo thought the complete opposite. Your tía Rosá and I had very little say in what we did, and Santana I don't want that for you. I know we've had our difference but I love you and you're my daughter. I want us to start over. A fresh start. So if you're happy I'm happy" Eva smiled holding Santana's hand harder.

"And if your happy then I'm happy" Santana squeezed her mother's hand back. "Also I'm glad you feel that way because -" it was now or never to break to the news about Brittany to her mom. "Brittany and I are dating" Santana rushed the words, wincing waiting for her mother's infamous outburst.

"Does she make you happy?" Eva asked simply and Santana nodded. "Well then I think you should invite her for dinner one night. I'll make sorullos and we can all get to know each other."

"Seriously?" Santana's mouth dropped. Who is this lady and what had she done with her mother.

"Seriously. I can tell she makes you happy just like Antonio makes me happy" Eva went all dreamy eyed when she said Antonio's name.

"She does" Santana agreed. "It's funny because she kind of reminds me of Tía Rosà. You know all bubbly and care free. But then a weird mix of a hot head." she explained.

"O wow.. Those are hard to come across" Eva laughed patting Santana's hand. "Speaking of Rosá she will be here tomorrow to try on bride's maid's dresses. So I need you to be at Kleinfields tomorrow on West 20th street at twelve o' clock and don't be late." Eva warned Santana, pointing at her with her index finger.

"Where's Antonio?" Santana didn't feel that thick awkward air like she usually felt when he was around.

"He's down at the office" Eva rose from her stool making her way into the kitchen to rinse her cup.

"At the office?" Santana followed behind her mother.

"Mmhmmm" Eva nodded. "Since were staying here a little longer than expected, Antonio decided to rent out a small office space. He said he needed more room or whatever." Eva chuckled.

Santana peaked around the corner into the family room where Antonio's desk was located to find it empty and bare along with the files he usually rummaged through which were all gone.

* * *

><p>"Mami I love you, but this is the ugliest dresses I've ever seen" Santana whined standing in front of four full length mirrors.<p>

They had been at the bridal shop for almost 3 hours trying to find the perfect dresses. It took Rosá only thirty minutes to find her dress but it was taking Santana a little longer.

"Oh, baby it's not that bad" Eva positioned herself behind Santana fixing a couple of ruffles that lay on her shoulders.

"I'm with Sanny on this one Eva" Rosá flicked one of the blue colored ruffles like it was a disgusting roach. "She looks like a big, fluffy ass donut"

Santana scrunched her face whipping her head around to meet her aunts. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Oh no, of course not honey!" Rosá almost sounded offended. "You're a Vega" Rosá referred to her mother's side. "Which means your body will always look this good" Eva laughed turning around showing off her own petite body. "We just need to find a dress that helps show that off" She squeezed Santana's shoulder looking at the girl's reflection through the mirror.

"Okay, well just remember this is a wedding and not the players club" Eva warned, wanting to make sure the dress wasn't too tight or short.

"Niná, you invited Brittany right?" Eva asked messing with another dress inside the large dressing room.

" Mhmm" Santana responded.

"Ohh, is that the girlfriend?" Rosá cooed unzipping the back of Santana's big frilly dress.

The Latina giggled slipping into another dress her mother had brought in earlier. "Yea, that's her" Santana smoothed the new dress out.

"Aww, look at my Sister and niece finding love. I wish I could find someone." rosá flopped down on a seat next to the big fluffy dress Santana tried on earlier making all the ruffles fly in her face.

"What happened to that girl you were dating, I think her name was uhh, Christina?" Eva asked still looking down messing with another dress

"Let's just say that bitch was crazier the Britney spears with hair clippers." Rosá dead panned.

Santana laughed along with her mom at Rosás metaphor. but it was true her aunt always had trouble dating rather it be a girl or a guy.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad" Eva managed to get out though her laughter.

"Um, Hi" A soft voice spoke from the door interrupting all the laughter.

Brittany's soft head of blonde wavy hair poked through the door.

"Brit, you came" Santana smiled stepping down from the elevated floor board in front of the mirrors to meet her girlfriend.

"Of, course I did" Brittany smiled back making her way all the way inside the dressing room. "I know you guys had been here for a while so I brought you these" she held out a drink crate of four drinks from The Juice Factory.

"Aww, that was sweet" Santana tip toed upward giving the blonde a quick sweet peck.

Rosa cleared her throat startling the two girls who were laughing a giggling at each other.

"Oh, sorry" Santana giggled. "Tia Rosa this is my girlfriend Brittany" Santana smiled proudly holding onto the dancer's hand.

"Ohhh, Niná you did good" Rosá winked at her niece making Santana roll her eyes. "Very nice to meet you Brittany" Eva hugged the blonde girl softly. She never really liked handshakes.

"And you know my Mom" Santana gestured toward her mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez" Brittany smiled

"Call me Eva" The older Latina corrected.

Santana didn't know what it was but she felt a huge weight rise from her shoulders, Like she could breathe now.

"Okay, Eva" Brittany's eyes turned a bright blue as she tested out the name. Eva smiled back in response.

"Now that Brittany is here, we need to go find you the perfect dress" Rosà announced grasping the blondes hand pulling her out the dressing room and into the store.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later Santana heard a small knocking at the door, before Brittany blonde head appeared.<p>

"You are Gorgeous Santana Lopez, but even that dress could make the beautiful fall" Brittany laughed poking at the dress.

Santana poked her lip out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh stop" Brittany caught the girls pouty lip in between her own. "I'm just kidding. Your beautiful in anything."

Santana smiled into the kiss before Brittany pulled away picking up the dress she had brought in the dressing room.

"You aunt and I picked out this dress. I think it's perfect." she handed the dress over to Santana. "I'll let you try it on and I'll come back" she kissed Santana on the cheek softly before walking out.

* * *

><p>Santana had been staring in the mirror at herself for the last ten minutes. The dress her aunt and Brittany had picked out was absolutely beautiful. It hugged her hips in the right places but no to much. The one shoulder beaded sleeve added a nice elegant touch against the one long lace sleeve. Her other arm was bare, but Santana liked it. Her tan skin contrasted nicely against the deep blue dress. The only thing she needed know was for the back to Abe zipped up.<p>

Santana heard a small knocking, and she grew all giddy because she couldn't wait for Brittany to see her in the dress.

When the head popped through the door it wasn't who she expected. It was a head full of black curls. Not the blonde waves she wanted to see.

"Antonio what are you doing here?" Santana turned away from the mirror to face the guy standing at the door. And not to mention her back was fully exposed thanks to the low cut zipper on the back.

"Your mother told me you guys were down her and I thought I would just check in." Antonio moved Further into the dressing room, making sure he closed the door behind him.

He must have seen the exposed zipper through the mirror reflection because he made his way around Santana's body halting when he reached her backside. "Here let me get that for you." Before she could say anything his hands were already on her back. His large hand gripped the zipper right below the small of Santana's back. She flinched a little at the contact.

_He makes her happy_.

She wanted to scream but nothing would come out.

_He makes her smile_

Slowly he pulled the zipper up his eyes still trained on her back.

_He makes her mother feel how Brittany makes her feel._

His rough hand ghosted her skin as he used his other hand to pull the zipper up.

_she had to be imagining this. _

His fingers against her spine made her feel cold. She watched him lick his lips through the mirror as the zipper made its way up the tracks, slower than needed.

All done" Antonio smiled once the zipper clicked at the top. "You really do look beautiful Santana" His large body pressed up against her back.

Santana couldn't say anything he just watched him walkout out.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>A small knock startled Santana from her trance. She hadn't moved since Antonio left about five minutes ago.<p>

"Oh my gosh," Brittany placed a hand over her mouth "You look amazing" she gushed ash she made her way onto the platform with Santana. "Santana this dress is beautiful on you. You're beautiful" Brittany pressed her body against the back of Santana's looking at her through the mirror. Santana instantly moved making Brittany scrunch her face.

"What's wrong?" Brittany was confused at the way the Latina pulled away from her. She also noticed the weird expression on her girlfriends face.

"Santana what's wrong?" Brittany tried again. "And don't say nothing." she softly grabbed her girlfriends face to meet her own. "Hey, tell me what's wrong."

"Antonio is here" Santana whispered accidently, but she didn't like saying his name out load. It was like an omen.

"I know I saw him." Brittany rolled her eyes. "Did he do something?"

"He was in here" Santana dropped her eyes again not wanting to look at the blue orbs. They made her feel guilty.

"He was in here? With you?" Brittany's voice rose a little louder.

Santana nodded. "He, Uhh, - he uh- zipped up my dress." Santana voice was low and hollow.

Brittany quickly spun her girlfriend around the see the zipper started right above her butt. To low for Antonio to touch.

* * *

><p><em>Don't you want to just punch Antonio in the face! I hope everyone liked this chapter because Its definitely going to get a lot bumpier from here(:<em>

_If you guys would like see anything else happen just let me know!_

_Brittana is on!_


	21. Chapter 21: Call It What you want

_chapter 21! I couldn't think of a better way to start of my Christmas break than with a new chapter(: hope you all enjoy it! _

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter! They made me all warm inside. lol_

_I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes._

* * *

><p>"Antonio is here" Santana whispered accidently, but she didn't like saying his name out load. It was like an omen.<p>

"I know I saw him." Brittany rolled her eyes. "Did he do something?"

"He was in here" Santana dropped her eyes again not wanting to look at the blue orbs. They made her feel guilty.

"He was in here? With you?" Brittany's voice rose a little louder.

Santana nodded. "He, Uhh, - he uh- zipped up my dress." Her voice was low and hollow.

Brittany quickly spun her girlfriend around the see the zipper started right above her butt. To low for Antonio's hands to touch.

"Did he touch you?" Brittany asked narrowing her eyes focusing on the low cut zip that molded perfectly into the curve of her girlfriends back. A strange indescribable nervous itch surged thought her body. The fair blonde hair stuck up like pins on the back of her neck as she awaited Santana's answer.

Silky black hair tumbled forward on one side of Santana's shoulder as she shook her head up and down nodding. She looked to the ground not wanting to see the hurt and anger on Brittany's face. "Brit its-"

"Oh my- Nina" Eva intruded through the door holding her hand over her mouth. No words could describe the sight before her. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

Brittany cleared her throat quickly trying to ease the tensed expression on her face, as she put a few feet of space between her and Santana so Eva could get a clear view of her daughter.

Santana turned around to face her mother, putting on the fakest smile she could, even though she felt so unmasked at this moment.

"Nina- that dress!" Rosa gushed. Her eyes beamed with adoration while she made her way into the dressing room behind her sister.

Behind Rosa was Antonio.

"Nina! You are so beautiful! You look like a princess. You know what scratch that a Queen!"Rosa snapped her fingers to make her point. She made her way onto the platform standing next to Santana, still admiring her though the large mirror.

"Baby, you look absolutely stunning!" It was Eva's turn to rave. "I can only imagine how amazing you'll look on the day of the wedding" Eva grinned pressing her cheeks up against her daughters making Santana smile slightly.

Santana tried her best to focus on the compliments her mother and aunt were giving her but her eyes slowly drifted, looking at Brittany who was standing to the side. Who's arms were crossed and her eyes were fixed on Antonio.

It took everything in the blonde to calm her nerves and not jump across the room and beat Antonio's face in. She had never felt such disgust for one person. There was just something about his smug, perfect, chiseled face that Brittany hated with all her might.

Blue eyes followed Antonio while he made his way up behind the three Latino women. " Santana you really do look like a queen" a stupid smile played on his lips. Probably because he knew he was saying all the right words to wrap Eva even tighter around his finger.

"Thanks" Santana replied looking at Brittany though the mirror. Her brown eyes locked with safe blue ones.

The dancer didn't know how, but by the look on Santana's face she knew her girlfriend was calling her over. To be near her.

"You look beyond amazing" Brittany complimented moving across the room to join where everyone stood. She didn't try to overdue her compliment or outshine what everyone else said she just spoke how she felt. Her smooth voice helped calm the Latina down. She placed herself behind Santana beside Antonio who was behind Eva. "You do look like a princess. I guess that makes you my princess huh? "

A soft hand collided with Santana's. She instantly knew it was Brittany's from the soft milky texture and slender fingers that wrapped around her own.

"I guess it does huh?" Santana giggled leaning into Brittany's front as the blonde squeezed her hands.

Eva grinned also leaning back into Antonio as she watched the cute moment between her daughter and her girlfriend, but Antonio's face was tensed and angry. His jaw bulged from him biting down so hard. If he but any harder he might have drew blood.

"I really do love this dress, but it's a bit pricey to spend on a brides maids dress I'll never wear again" Santana looked down at the dress then to the mirror to look at Antonio.

"don't think twice about the price, you look beautiful. That's all that matters" the stupid smug smile crossed Antonio's face again. His strong arms wrapped around Eva's tiny waist. His eyes stay focused on Santana.

Brittany felt the tan hand squeeze her hand harder as Antonio's eyes burned deeper into the Latinas skin. "I guess your right" Santana held on tighter to the dancers hand for support. "I like this dress, but something doesn't feel right." She inhaled deeply making sure her voice didn't shake. "Can you see what I mean? Something is off, way off, even though it's not obvious at first." She spoke slowly making sure Antonio would catch on. Brittany followed Santana's gaze in the mirror to see she was staring directly at Antonio.

"Oh, hmm let's see" Eva began to mess with the pearls that were embroider onto the shoulder of the dress.

"You know, it's just because you're not used to wearing anything this nice." Antonio shrugged. If she could play this game. So could he. "you said so yourself. But you deserve it Santana, and I want you to have it. I want you to have whatever your heart desires." he finished off with his perfect white smile that Brittany wished she could knock out every single perfect white tooth.

"you got used to it. She'll get used to it to." He turned to face his fiancé talking to her like Santana wasn't in the room. Before Eva met Antonio, yea, she dressed nice but nothing compared to the clothes she wore now. Every day she wore a different designer. From Gucci, to Prada, channel, Michael Kors, Christian Dior, YSL, the list could go on forever. Basically if it was expensive and designer brand, you could find it in Eva's closet.

"Will you look at this family? This is how I always wanted my life to be." Eva's hazel eyes beamed with joy.

The reflection looking back at them was perfect. Mad perfect. If there was ever a more perfect Kodak moment this was it. On the outside they looked like a picture perfect family. But deep down on the inside trouble was brewing. Santana and Brittany knew it. It was just a matter of time before someone was exposed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO****  
><strong>  
>"Wait, he what!" Quinn shrieked while her eyes bulged as she took in the new information her friend was telling her.<p>

"Shut the hell up Q!" Santana hissed quietly not wanting to draw attention from the customers. "Can you keep it down" Santana lowered her hand to show Quinn her voice was at a ten when it needed to be at a two. They seemed to always have these heated discussion about Antonio whenever they were at work.

Quinn leaned in closer but her voice was still at like a six "it's hard to be calm when you tell me Antonio put his hands on your semi-clad body, uninvited, unannounced!"

"I needed help, and he just happened to be there." Santana shrugged even though she knew that wasn't the case.

Quinn shook her head not understanding. One minute Santana has a creepy feeling about the guy and the next minute she's defending him. "you know just a couple of nights ago you had the icky factor about all of this."

Santana rolled her eyes. It was hard to explain what was going on in her mind. Her thoughts were everywhere. "I do, then I don't." she started to explain. "one minute I think the guy is sleazier than a Ke$ha song and I want to kick him in the balls, and the next minute I think I'm paranoid and I should just get over myself." Santana's ego was always huge and she knew this. She was hot who wouldn't want a piece of that ass but maybe this was the point in her life where she needs to realize the world didn't revolve around Santana Lopez. Not every person who looked at her wanted her.

"Once again. Dressing room. Alone. Zipper." Quinn pointed out the keywords using her fingers to count them off.

"would you let your mother marry someone that hit on you? Or didn't exactly hit on you but made you think he wanted to hit on you?" Santana wrecked her brain trying to find the right words to explain. "0r made you think you were giving off hit-on-me vibes even though that's the last thing you would want to do. I don't know. Maybe I should just stay out of the way"

"Okay stop. You're making me dizzy" Quinn waved her hands trying to process what Santana just said. "How can you not be sure?"

"instantly I knew I had a crush on Brittany. Okay, mean I was locked in before she even said hey" Santana smiled thinking about that day in the park. "but this guy- Antonio's- he's way out of my league." Her smile faltered.

"Mmhmmm. But he's not out of your mothers. I means she's a cop right? She- she arrest bad guys for a living. So she would know a sleaze when she sees one, especially when she dates one, kisses one, decides to marry one."

Santana shook her head. "I mean my mom dumped me on my dad like was dirty laundry. She gets on my last nerve but that doesn't mean I want her to marry this sleezeball that doesn't deserve her." Sure she had her ups and down with her mother but at the end of the day that was still her mother. Ever since that talk with Brittany, Santana tried to see the good in everything her mom did. "do you really think he could do it? I mean say 'I do' to my mom?" it seemed the lowest of low, and no one would stoop that low right?

"and then try to put the moves on his daughter to be?" Quinn asked quickly. " you know what your right. So let's just go back to the stay-out-of-his-way plan."

Santana huffed running a hand thought her hair "Ugh, that would be easy. I'm not 18 yet so my mom still has custody"

Quinn sighed as she also rain a hand thought her blonde hair. And that's when it hit her. "You know what, I have a plan." she tapped her chin with her finger as the plan pieced itself together in her mind. "tell Brittany to meet us here a nine" a mischievous grin crossed the blondes face.

Santana rose a suspicious eyebrow "But we close at nine."

"exactly" Quinn bit her still piecing things together in her mind as she began to walk away.

"Why? What are we doing?" Santana asked confused looking at the back of a retreating Quinn.

"Just do what I said and call Brittany and I'll go call puck!"

"puck?" Santana whispered to herself. Only lord knows what she had just gotten herself into.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO****  
><strong>  
>The time flew by way to fast for Santana. Usually she would be itching to get off from work, but not tonight.<p>

Santana made her way into the main part of the store where she heard hushed whispers and voices. When she turned to corner she saw Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, and Brittany all huddled around the white marble front counter.

"What's going on?" Santana questioned moving closer to the group.

"I was just asking Mercedes here if she thought Antonio was leaning more step - daddy - to be or 'come to papa?'" Quinn gestured toward the darker girl.

Santana's felt her jaw drop "You told her! " she couldn't believe Quinn. It's not that she didn't trust Mercedes. She just didn't want drag another person into all this mess. I guess you could say Mercedes was Santana's second friend she made when she moved to Manhattan. They met when Quinn asked Santana started working at Fabray's alone with Quinn and Mercedes. Both of their divaesque attitudes caused them clash every now and again, but Mercedes was always trust worthy and would give you her honest opinion no matter what.

"I just think we need to get another opinion on this before we put this plan into full affect" Quinn tried to calm Santana down.

"Yea, Quinn didn't tell her everything." Brittany added standing up to make her way over to Santana. A weak smile crossed her face. "I mean hearing one more opinion won't hurt." she rubbed Santana's arm softly.

Santana knew he messed up as soon as she starred into those crystal blue eyes. "Fine" Santana sighed giving in.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO****  
><strong>  
>Twenty Minutes later Santana had told every detail of every incident that happened between her and Antonio. It was slalom easier since she had Brittany there with her who held her hand every second as she explained what happened.<p>

"So, what's the verdict?" Quinn asked as she watched Mercedes think long and hard.

"did all this start bugging you before or after your break up with Kalli?" Mercedes asked simply.

Santana's face scrunched at the sudden question. She looked at Brittany who simply shrugged not getting the importance of the question either. " I Uhh- I guess afterwards. "wait, how did you know about that?"

" I'm friends with Kalli, I've seen how upset she's been lately." that night at the party probably didn't make her feel any better.

Santana eyes drifted downward; sometimes she caught herself still feeling guilty about the situation. She should though right.

"ok, so what does Kalli have to do with whether or not Antonio has got the hots for her or not?" Brittany shuffled still stroking the back of Santana's hand.

Mercedes sighed. "well after a break up your sad, lonely, confused. I mean, we've all been there"

The group nodded.

"The things with Santana's step dad to be started right after her break up. I mean all of a sudden Kalli's gone, there's a big hole in your life, and then Antonio comes along."

"Gross!" Santana felt like she was about the throw up. "first of all I'm with britt, and I'm beyond happy with her" Santana squeezed the girls hand for reassurance "and second of all I'm a lesbian! Which means I don't want whatever Antonio has!" Santana voice rose in agitation.

"it was just a theory!" Mercedes threw her hands up in defense.

"Jam the theory." Puck interrupted. "Do you think the guy is creepy or not?" he jumped straight to the point.

Mercedes tapped her nails against the counter before she spoke up again. "Not. Definitely not. He sounds charming. The perfect gentleman." She shrugged/

"Oh my gosh, I really am fucked up" Santana dropped her head onto the counter. "if he's not the freak, I am" she mumbled against the white marble.

"You are not a freak" Brittany brushed back the Latina's fallen hair before she lifted her head slowly to look at her face. "you're not a freak for thinking some guy was coming on to you." she used her thumbs to stroke Santana cheeks. "I've seen the way he looks at you. I don't think you're making this up. Well find a way to deal with this." Brittany pulled Santana's head towards hers so their foreheads were resting against each other. She hated what the man was putting her girlfriend through.

Santana's felt safe as this moment. When she could feel Brittany's warm breathe against her skin.

"I should have just kept my big mouth shut" she mumbled her forehead still touching with Brittany's. " I'm making nothing out of something, and I'm sure this will all blow over and we'll all laugh at this someday"

Quinn pulled Santana's arm spinning her around to meet her face "I'm not laughing. " Quinn was dead serious about this. "Puck, honey are you laughing?" Quinn turned around to see pucks expression matched her own. "Santana this is too big to not have real proof" Quinn bent her head trying to catch the Latina's gaze.

"You know what I've got and even better idea" Pucks voice came from behind.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Santana huffed as she helped Brittany push one of the clothing tables up against the wall.

"You know you don't have to if you don't want to" Brittany sighed looking at her girlfriend.

"it's your decision Santana" Mercedes yelled across the store as she helped Quinn move a shelf that held jewelry across the floor.

"I know. I just can't believe I'm about to play baby goat tied to the tree to lure the lion out the cave." Santana used her hand to toss her hair to one side.

"Well if you're wrong about him then you'll have a peace of mind at the wedding" Puck shrugged as he pushed a filing cabinet up against the wall. "so you guys remember the plan?" he was still a little out of breathe from moving things. You give mr family man a call and get him down here." puck explained step one of his scheme. " we all hide in our hiding spots. But remember Santana you can't come on to him, you have to let him do all the work. Quinn and I will hide by the window and Brittany and Mercedes at the front. That way we see everything that's going on without him knowing."

Santana scoffed "you sure you just don't want to sell tickets?" Santana was aggravated that she would even have to be out in this situation.

"Hey, I would trade places with you in a heartbeat if I could" Brittany quickly placed her hands on Santana arms to calm her down.

"Me too" Quinn and Mercedes agreed.

"Fine, let's get his over with" Santana sounded defeated.

"It's the only way we can know for sure" Brittany spoke softly before she placed her lips slowly against Santana's.

Santana pulled her phone out of her pocket and pushed a few numbers. "Hey, Antonio. Listen, I was wondering if you could stop by Fabray's I wanted to talk to you about something." A large gulp made its way down Santana's throat. There was no turning back now.

**XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOX**

* * *

><p>S<em>orry i had to leave you guys with a cliff hanger, but i wanted the next scene to be in a chapter all of its own(: as I unveil the mystery of Antonio.. mwaahhaha<em>

_All I want for Christmas are reviewsssss(: lol, so review away 3_


	22. Chapter 22: Scheming

_hola! all _

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last(:_

_*I apologize ahead of time, for any mistakes._

* * *

><p>Santana had found herself pacing back and forth across the darkly colored wooded floors of Fabray. She had called Antonio about 15 minutes ago, so she knew the man would be arriving soon.<p>

There was a dreadful silence that floated throughout the store, probably due to the fact that Santana knew that her friends and girlfriend were there except she couldn't see them. They could only see her.

Fiddling with her thumbs, Santana continued here pace back and forth. She searched her brain for the right words to say. I mean this was a difficult task. She had to do her best to seduce her moms' fiancé without actually seducing him. That was the number one rule puck had told her.. Do not come on to him. Let him come on to you. Did that make sense?

A light tapping noise came from the front glass door of the store, making Santana whip her head around at the sudden noise. It was the man of the hour. Antonio. She took in a deep breath and then exhaled. This was it.

"Here we go" She whispered to herself, unlocking the door. The place was so silent the lock echoed throughout the spacious store.

"Hey, Santana." Antonio brushed passed, walking into the boutique. His fossil messenger boy bag clung to sculpted chest.

"Hi" Was all the small girl could get out. Santana was beyond nervous. What if he caught on to their plan?

"You here all alone?" Antonio also noticed how still and quiet the place was.

_No _"Uhh, yea, I got stuck closing up, and we just got a new shipment of stuff .." Santana trailed off not quite sure where she was going with the lie.

Antonio nodded as an awkward silence fell between the two. " So, you said you needed to talk to me about something?" he broke the silence, his hands rested in the pocket of his black slacks.

Santana's eyes widened. "I-I uhh, just wanted to ummm, talk about you and me" she nodded at the end of the sentence nervously hoping everything she was saying sounded convincing.

"Is it the wedding? The custody arrangement?" Antonio asked casually.

Santana did her best to avoid eye contact with the black haired mans mesmerizing green eyes. "No - no, its not that" she shook her head "I -I want to start over."

Antonio squinted his eyes at the unusual but pleasant words.

"I know we got off to a rough start, but I want to start over." she repeated. "You make my mom really happy, and I'm - I'm happy for her, for you both" Santana pinched her lips together, letting out a small breathe she had been holding in.

Antonio let out a grateful sigh" I would love that Santana." he smiled but it wasn't his usual smooth guy smirk. But Santana could tell something else was on his mind. "Well since we're talking about things, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about too"

"Uhh, okay?" Santana pursed her lips with wonder "what is it?"

"Uhh, the other day at the dress store I overheard you talking, and you said Brittany was your girlfriend."

Santana's posture changed suddenly. "I Uhh, yea I did." She quirked one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows "is there a problem?" she felt her jaw tightening.

"Well if I may say, I just think she's bad news."

The brunette let out an unmasked laugh. "What happens between me and Brittany is none of your concern" So much for a new start. "You're marrying my mother. You really don't need to worry about me, and what I do." The Latina was trying her best to control her temper.

"It's just I know girls like her" Antonio remarked. One hand was still resting in his pocket while he used his other to talk. "I care about you. I'd do anything to protect you. I just want to make sure you have a happy life" he explained.

Santana rolled her eyes quickly dismissing the man" what do you mean you know girls like her? You don't even know her." She crossed her arms over chest. "What? One episode of Gossip Girl with my mom and suddenly, you think you know every girl in Manhattan?

Antonio chuckled brushing the comment off. He paused for a moment thinking about the words he was getting ready to say. "she's using you, Santana." he fixed the crisp collar of his Burberry shirt, looking at the Spanish girls back. The top two buttons of his cotton button up were undone showing just enough of his upper chest though the small v shape.

Releasing a heavy breathe and one more eye roll Santana responded "Using me?" what was with this guy? "And what could she possibly be using me for?" she didn't believe a word that was coming out of this man's mouth.

"Sex" he said bluntly.

"Sex?" Santana repeated. "You think Brittany is using me for sex." she stated this time.

"I just don't -"

Antonio words were quickly cut off by Santana.

"My impressions are wrong sometimes" she admitted turning around to face the tall man, who's mouth was still gaped open from being cut off. "I know what you're thinking." she looked directly into his green eyes for the first time. "You found me that morning after I spent the night with Brittany. After we had sex." her words were low almost a whisper now. "I was confused, and lost. I had just cheated on a girl I thought I once loved with a stranger." Santana's eyes faltered to the floor. "What happened between me and Brittany that night was something special. Two things happened because of that night. One I lost Kalli, but Two, I gained something worth so much more. Which is Brittany." Santana smiled slightly. "Everything that happened that night I wanted it to happen. She never pressured me to do anything." Santana grew a little nervous knowing that Brittany could hear her speech. "I don't know what is but I-" Santana trailed off, not knowing the right words. Was it too soon for the L word? Did she actually love Brittany? "I do know that if she is using me." Santana looked up again to meet those cold green eyes. "Then I want to be used." Santana smirked adding a simple shrug.

"Your right" Antonio rocked on the hells of his expensive grey oxfords "what happens between you and Brittany is none of my business" he nodded placing his palms forwards in defense.

Through a curious eye Santana watched green eyes. That was it?

"I guess I'm just being a little over protective" he shrugged stepping closer to Santana. The bottoms of his oxfords clicked against the hardwood floors. "You're a big a girl, I guess I should just realize that. You're all grown up, ready to make your own decisions."

Santana felt strange watching him move closer. His eyes traveled down her 'big girl' body. Suddenly she wished she had picked a longer dress this morning.

"Your young, which means you're new to relationships." he spoke still walking closer. "no, one ever really becomes an expert at them" he laughed slightly stroking the small stubble around his chin. "But I'd gladly be your coach. You know give you a few tips so, you know when a person doesn't want you" his face was only few inches away from Santana's. "And when they do." he towered over the brunette, looking directly down at her. His breathe whispered against her forehead, adding to the heat already radiating from his body.

Santana swallowed hard, due to the she felt like there was a rock in her throat. This always happened. Whenever Antonio came to close, she suddenly lost the ability to speak or move. As if he had put her in some kind of trance.

"No matter how many girls you meet, feeding you lines, playing you for a fool, I want you to always remember you have me waiting in the wings" his green eyes roamed her face "how ever you need me I'm here." his eyes stopped at her lips. Those pink pouty lips.

Santana felt like she suddenly couldn't breathe, as Antonio's face inched closer.

"Antonio, what are you doing?" Santana whispered surprisingly. Her voice was a little frantic and hoarse, from the lack of air supply.

"What do you think I'm doing?" a sly smiled crossed his face, his minty breathe tickled against Santana's nose now.

"Trying to kiss me?" Her voice was still below a whisper as she inched her face back a little to only have Antonio's inch move his closer.

"You sound as if that would interest you?" his voice was smooth like butter, raising one of his eyebrows suggestively. "Would, you like me to kiss you, Santana?" he licked his lips, his eyes were now a hazy green color.

The tan girl clenched her jaw "your marrying my mom, you can't be kissing me" her browns eyes challenged the green ones.

She was praying that Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, or Puck would jump out and rescue her, but she knew that was against the plan.

Santana felt Antonio's breathe grow warmer as his face fell closer to hers. His lips moved towards Santana's until he suddenly turned his neck, causing his lips to press softly against her fleshy cheek, barely missing the corner of her mouth. His lips were surprisingly soft.

Santana was paralyzed. Her mind was telling her to push him away, to run, and call out for Brittany. But it was like her brain wasn't registering.

"Now, that wasn't so bad." he pulled away, with a shifty look in his eyes and a coy smile.

Santana broke her gaze with the man, before she quickly walked to the front register to busy herself with something. "uh, I guess not. Just sort of weird. You know?" she swallowed hard again.

Antonio laughed lightly. It made Santana uncomfortable.

"How about I take you home?" he asked from behind.

Santana quickly whirled around. "I- actually still have a ton of stuff to do around here" she looked around "Quinn would kill me if I left right now" she laughed uneasily just wishing he would leave already.

Antonio nodded understanding. "Well I'm glad we talked. We've got a long close relationship ahead of us. And remember, you're in charge of wherever it goes" he winked before walking out the door, his oxfords clicking in the distance.

Santana watched the glass door shut completely and watched the Italians mans back disappear into the distance before letting her voice echo throughout the store. "So tell me I was fucking wrong!" She shouted a little asking the question and indicating the coast was clear for everyone to come out of their spots.

"Shit-" Puck squeezed from behind the file cabinets he and Quinn and been hiding behind.

"Wow." Mercedes commented pulling herself from around the corner her and Brittany had been situated behind. The dancing blonde followed after.

"You were dead right" Mercedes straightened out her blouse before moving closer to Santana.

Brittany walked past Mercedes wrapping her arm around Santana gently. "Hey, are you ok?" she looked down at Santana's face. She hated sitting there watching her girlfriend getting hit on by some slimy ass guy.

Santana nodded, pressing her body further into Brittany's. "I'm fine." _no she wasn't._

"That guy is definitely after you." Puck was now standing bedside Quinn.

Santana sighed heavily turning around, making Brittany's hand now drape softly around her waist. "How do we even know if Antonio is really after me? I mean he didn't really do anything" Santana sounded unsure.

"He did plenty." Brittany's voice was soft but stern. "Do you want me to kiss you? You're not a kid anymore.' you're in charge of where this goes" Brittany mocked the Italian man. She was clearly agitated.

"Dude is being patient." puck broke in "but he is definitely laying the groundwork for hitting it" Pucks tone was certain. "Seduction 101 - read the girl. Don't make your pitch until you know she's ready to say yes" Puck's eyes diverted between Santana and Brittany. "Antonio knew if he kissed you on the lips just now, you'd flatten him or run straight to your mom." he shrugged.

"Try both." Santana crossed her arms leaning further into Brittany as she took in the information.

"Just because Antonio hasn't flat out asked you to sleep with him, doesn't mean he's not interested." Pucks tone was actually serious for a change. "I know you don't want to hear this Santana, but if you would have said yes at any point tonight, trust me, he would have closed the deal on the spot."

Santana felt like she was about to throw up. Was this really happening?

"I don't get it. Antonio is this like really big business guy. He's like VIP. Why would he want to fool around with me?"

"My dad works on Wall Street, I see how moguls operate. Big shots get big by taking risk for big stakes. Maybe Antonio gets off thinking he can take what most men wouldn't dare for" Mercedes added.

"His fiancées daughter?" Quinn sounded disgusted.

"he's flirting, flattering," puck explained. "drawing you in. So if and when you finally come around, it'll be you instigating things. Not him" How the hell Puck knew all this, Santana didn't know. But he was making perfect sense.

"Okay, if he really thinks I'd go there with him, then the man is sicker than I thought."

Brittany's hand rubbed soothing circles against Santana arms. "The day after he met you, he found you coming out my hotel room. Who knows what Antonio is thinking" Brittany aimlessly moved a stray piece of hair from out of Santana's face.

"But he was married to my mom before he even laid eyes on me." Santana was super confused. The man was operating, and he was doing sure as hell of a good job.

"Why do you think he wanted you to move in with them when they're about to start their honeymoon phase, and your getting old enough to live on your own." Everything Puck said made sense for once in his life. "The guys is trolling for you, hoping you'll bite."

"Trust your instincts Santana, stay away from the guy." Quinn's words were soft and sincere.

"My mom is going to know something is up. I'm in there wedding" Santana's hand found Brittany's that, laid limply against her waist for support.

Brittany squeezed lightly. "Maybe you can tell her the truth."

* * *

><p><em>Antonio might have some splainin to do.. lol<em>

_I would like to thank you all for the amazing reviews last chapter! They give me motivation! because this chapter was super hard to write for some reason but you guys review helped me through.. lol seriously._

_I know there was a lack of Brittana in this chapter but trust me I will make up for it in upcoming chapters ;) _


	23. Chapter 23: Dream in a Little Black Book

_Chapter 23! Thank you all soo much for the incredible reviews! That make me all so happy! Like a happy little Panda(:_

_Your guys' hate for Antonio is like the best thing ever! lmfao I love hearing what you guys have to say about him!_

_ *I apologize ahead of time, for any mistakes. _

_anywhoo on with the story.._

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Brittany's usually perky voice was croaky and slow as she tried to adjust her eyes to the bright flashing telephone screen that she held up next to her ear.<p>

"Hi."

"Santana?" Brittany picked herself up now resting onto her elbow, letting out a yawn. "Hey, what's wrong?" she immediately sensed the intimidation in her girlfriend's voice.

"Nothing" Santana tried to sound as casual as possible. But come on what's casual about calling your girlfriend at 2:O0 in the morning.

"Santana, you're lying." Brittany stated bluntly. She was still resting on her elbow; her eyes were close but still listening to the brunette on the other end. "You wouldn't call me at 2:00 in the morning to talk about nothing." She stifled a yawn.

"It's Nothing.. It's - it's stupid." Santana muttered. She was sitting up in her bed playing with the hem of her sheets while she talked to the blonde.

Brittany sighed heavily before letting out one more yawn. "Santana." She warned sleepily.

"I just.. I had a bad dream." the brunette was a little embarrassed calling her girlfriend like a little kid because she had a nightmare.

Brittany sighed gratefully, that it was just a dream. A small dopey smile crossed her face. "Do you want me to come over?" the blondes sleep heavy eyes were still closed, but she was somewhat alert.

Santana nodded on the other end. And Brittany knew it.

"See you in 5 minutes."  
><strong><br>****XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Santana's head was lying softly against her girlfriend's stomach. Brittany's fingers ran soft soothing strokes through Santana's black hair, while her head rested against the back board of the bed, as they both starred out into the dim room.

"You really didn't have to come down here." Santana idly played with the draw string of Brittany's running shorts.

The blonde continued running her hands through the girls black hair. "Santana, seriously stop." Brittany warned. This was the fourth time the brunette had told the blonde she didn't have to come down to her house. "I wanted to come. Even if it was some stupid dream." her voice was softer. In all honesty she was glad Santana called. It was much easier to watch out for Antonio's creepy ass when she was actually in Santana's room.

Santana sighed "okay, okay. It's just kind of late you know? And I didn't want to bother you" Santana shrugged, her head still lying down on Brittany's stomach. The last thing she wanted was to feel as if she were a burden towards the blonde.

The dancer chuckled softly. "Bother me? You're my girlfriend Santana." Brittany's statement was simple. "I'm here no matter what"

Santana couldn't really see Brittany's eyes in the dim room but she knew they were sparkling.

"Thank you" the she smiled softly, as she picked her head up from Brittany's lap, craning her neck a little to leave a small kiss on Brittany's lips.

Brittany's hand fell slowly from Santana's hair, to lie softly on the Latinas arm. Her eyes fluttered shut at the slow soft movement of Santana's lips pressed against her own.

Brittany let out a soft hum making Santana pull back in a small giggle.

"This will definitely help me get my mind off that stupid dream." Santana smiled inching forward again placing her lips a bit firmer this time against her girlfriends.

Brittany parted her lips. Taking Santana's top lip in between her own, sucking gently on it. She loved the way there's lips melted together. The way the girls tongue felt against her own. The way Santana's thick lashes tickled against her cheeks. It was just right.

"Your kisses are amaaazing" Brittany whispered into Santana's lips, her eyes still closed.

Santana wanted to laugh but the strong urge to capture the blondes pink lips took over. Using both her hands the Latina tangled her fingers through the blonde's hair pulling Brittany's face into hers.

Brittany let out a small moan due to Santana's grasp. The way her hands pushed at the back of the blondes head for a better grip of her mouth made Brittany's body tingle.

Never breaking the kiss, Santana repositioned herself so she could swing her leg over pale legs, now straddling Brittany's lap.

The blonde felt her heart quicken in pace as Santana's weight pressed against her lap . She had never wanted someone so bad before. It was taking everything in her to not flip Santana over right then and there and rip her clothes off.

Brittany's mouth worked against the Latinas, until she felt Santana's lips suddenly break away. She was confused. Then she felt the soft lips touch her neck.

Santana nipped softly, at Brittany supple neck. Her teeth grazing softly against her soft skin.

"Santana" Brittany squeaked.

Yep. Santana had found Brittany's spot. She smiled into her neck loving the effect she was having on her girlfriend.

Brittany's hands caressed softly against Santana's thighs. Before she realized what was happening Santana's mouth was inching lower now at Brittany's collarbone. Her breathe hitched at the contact.

"San" Brittany whimpered into her black hair.

Santana's mouth kept moving against supple skin. Her fingers crawled to the elastic band of Brittany's shorts.

"Santana" Brittany's voice was clearer this time also pushing softly at Santana's shoulders.

The Latina lifted her head confused.

"I'm not in this for the sex" the words came out suddenly. Brittany was still a bit breathless. She tried to see the Latinas face through the darkness but it was hard.

"What?" Santana was panting slightly. She ran a quick hand through her tossled hair.

Brittany let out a deep sigh. "I'm not with you for just the sex" she leaned her head back up against the head board trying to catch her breath. She let out another sigh. It took everything in her will to push Santana's lips off of her.

Santana had a puzzled look on her face, even though Brittany couldn't see it. "I never thought you were"

Brittany paused for a moment. She shouldn't have said anything. "I know. It's just - after what Antonio said down at the store I just needed you to know that. I would never use you. "

Santana placed her hand against Brittany's cheek "Brit, I could care less what Antonio thinks. I know you're not using me. "She leaned forward pressing her forehead against the blondes.

Brittany grinned making little wrinkles in the corner of her eyes. "good, because I really like you. More than I've ever liked anyone before." she could feel Santana's breathing slowing down "I mean I've even had dream about you before" Brittany laughed rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Santana laughed straightening up still straddling the blonde's lap.

Brittany nodded.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" Santana pried.

"Noopee!" Brittany popped the p. She instantly felt Santana shoulders sink down. Brittany would bet money that Santana had her lip poking out like a cute little kid.

"pleeaaasseeee?" Santana moved her mouth by Brittany's ear hoping to persuade her when her breathe tickled against the blondes ear.

Brittany chuckled. She knew what Santana was doing. "You tell me yours first" she whispered back moving Santana's hair to one side in the process.

A shiver shot through Santana's spine. She never really planned on talking about the dream. In a way it was sort of disturbing.

Brittany's free hands traced soothing patterns against Santana's thigh which helped calm her down a little.

"I uh, it's really hard to explain" Santana paused looking down toward the direction of her hands. The fact the room was so dim and she couldn't really see Brittany sort of helped. As if she was talking to herself.

"Try" Brittany's soft voice filled the pause.

"I've had this dream like four times already." Santana tried to laugh easing the tension building up in her voice.

"It started with this like, ummm black figure standing over me, like pining me down. And now I think it's getting clearer every time. It started out fuzzy and now I can make out small features and what's going on. its eyes change from this weird black to green" she closed her eyes trying to remember what happened.

"I know I'm pinned to the floor. Like a wooden floor. And there's a man holding me down. He is way stronger than I am." Santana clenched her eyes tighter as she tried to recall more about the dream. "Uhh, usually I try to scream and I can't. But this time when I tried I couldn't scream because there was something cold and hard in my mouth. Almost like metal. I can't really tell what it was" Santana didn't notice she was whispering by the time she was done telling the story. Her eyes slowly fluttered open

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Brittany could obviously tell the dream has crept Santana out before now.

Santana shrugged shaking her head "I don't know we weren't together."

"I still would have come" Brittany continued small strokes on Santana's thighs.

Santana stayed silent. Her mind was wandering off to the dream now. Wasn't there a saying about dreams being signs? Early warnings. What if her dream was trying to tell her something? But what?

"San? Santana?" Brittany's smooth voice broke Santana from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Santana jerked a little.

"I said why, don't get some sleep. It's almost four o'clock." Brittany pointed at the red LCD clock sitting on Santana's night stand.

Santana turned her head to look at the clock. "Yea, your right." she lifted her leg crossing over Brittany's body positioning her body now beside Brittany's.

The two situated themselves under the covers before Santana moved her backside closer into Brittany's front side.

"If you have that dream again just wake me up" Brittany spoke softly wrapping her arms around Santana's mid section from behind.

The Latina's nodded Nuzzling even closer. "Wait!" Santana's eye flew open. "You never told me your dream!"

Brittany's mouth had turned into an o shape. She thought Santana had forgotten about it. "Uhh, I have a small confession." Brittany finished with a faltering smile. "I uh, didn't really have a dream. I just wanted you to talk about yours since I knew it was bothering you so much." Brittany rushed her sentence hoping Santana wouldn't be mad.

"Brit!" Santana whined

"I know I know! I'm sorry" Brittany apologized slightly giggling. Her arms wrapped tighter around Santana who was pouting. "Look how about I make it up to you, by going to sleep now and I'll promise to dream about you"

Santana contemplated for a minute a small smile finally escaped her lips. "You better" she mumbled.

Brittany quickly leaned over leaving a small peck to her girlfriend's cheek. "There is no one else I'd rather dream about."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO****  
><strong>  
>The sound of sizzling, bacon and the smell of fresh coffee filled the kitchen creating the perfect ideal aroma of what a perfect morning should smell like. Flo-rida's good feeling was playing on the local radio station in the background that Santana was swaying to, made it just that much more fabulous.<p>

The sun was shining and birds were chirping as Brittany watched her girlfriend move around the kitchen, sometimes even dancing as she whipped eggs, to flipped bacon, to popping waffles in the toaster. She was so cute. Her long wavy hair was in a loose pony tail swaying from side to side against her loose blue tank top. Her tan legs were bare thanks to her fluffy plush sleeping pajama shorts, and covering her feet were soft fluffy cookie monster slippers. The big cookie monster head that sat on top made the Latinas legs look even more slender especially her ankles.

"Good Morning" Brittany's voice suddenly filled the kitchen making Santana jump slightly. But none the less a cheesy smiled crossed her face when she saw the girl moving closer.

"Morning" Santana leaned forward as Brittany moved closer pecking her on the lips. She was careful not to touch the blonde, not wanting to get egg yolk on her.

"Everything smells really good" Brittany looked over Santana's shoulder at the meal she had prepared.

Santana looked back frowning a little. "Thanks, I was going to bring in to you in bed though. That's why I didn't wake you up" She turned back around meeting Brittany's eyes. It never ceased to amaze her how Brittany's eyed tended to change colors depending on the time of day. At this particular moment around 9:30 in the morning they were a bright crystal blue. The bluest she had ever seen them.

Brittany chuckled, cupping Santana's cheeks with her hands "Aww, that's sweet. But you were super cute, dancing around and stuff. If you would have brought breakfast to me in bed I would have never gotten a chance to see that" she pulled Santana's face forwards leaving another quick sweep of her lips against the other girls.

Santana pulled back with a fake gasp "How long have you been watching me?" she tried to keep a straight face but the blondes beautiful fresh glow only made her want to smile.

"Only like five minutes" Brittany laughed letting go of Santana's face and wrapping her arms around her waist, letting her hands rest comfortably right in the middle of Santana's lower back.

The Latina smiled, settling into the embrace. "Orange juice or coffee?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO**

"I think these waffles beat my pancakes!" Brittany tried to talk with a mouthful a chocolate chip pancakes in her mouth.

The two girls were sitting side by side at the marble counter bar that looked directly into the kitchen.

"Are you serious? All I did was pop them in a toaster. "Santana covered her mouth with her hand as she talked, her mouth was also full. "Your pancakes were homemade and honestly hands down the best I've ever tasted in my life!"

Brittany grinned "Well I know something that taste a lot better." her smile settled into one of mischief. Her eyes fell to Santana's lips. Those were definitely something yummy.

Santana smiled, moving her face forward making their lips connect. They molded together perfectly. Lips against lips, making Brittany smile into Santana.

"Yo Portia besarle todo el dia" (I could kiss you all day) Santana spoke so slowly it looked as if her tongue was moving up down in slow motion while she spoke. Her eyes looked straight into Brittany's only a few inches away. Their lips still lightly brushing together.

The blonde felt a large gulp go down her throat.

The Spanish totally caught Brittany of guard but sent a warm shiver through her body. The way the words rolled off Santana's tongue was mesmerizing.

The blonde thought she just might have stopped breathing then and there. "Please don't do that to me" Brittany whined a little. Santana was already HOT, even a gay blind man could see that, but the Spanish just took everything to a whole other level..

"I don't know what you're talking about" Santana shook her head. She knew damn well what the dancer was talking about. She knew her Spanish was always a killer when it came to the ladies. But that's not the reason she said. She said it because she meant it.

Kissing Brittany was the most amazing feeling. The hard part was pulling away.

Santana was getting ready for round two her lips already moist, when she heard "click-clack, click-clack" against the hardwood floors.

Santana quickly pulled back, straightening up in her chair knowing the sound belonged to her mother.

10 seconds later Eva appeared walking into the kitchen looking down at some kind of files placed neatly in a Manila folder. She was wearing a deep blue turtle neck sweater dress that stopped just above her knees. A dark trimmed belt that fit snug around her tiny waist. And of course her feet were embellished with the latest Louboutin red bottom heels. Her long brown hair fell in spirals touching her waist.

"Mmhmmm, something smells good" Eva spoke still looking down into the folder. Finally looking up she was met with brown and blue eyes.

"Brittany? I didn't know you were here" Eva looked between the two girls. She placed the folder down on the counter helping her self to a cup of coffee.

"I invited her over last night." Santana was a little nervous, about revealing she invited her girlfriend over in the middle of the night.

"Oh, hmm I'm gonna guess that you girls stayed up watching movies and braiding each other's hair all night." The older Latina smirked over her coffee cup, watching her daughter's cheek turn beet red.

"Mami!" Santana eyes were sitting wide from shock.

Brittany thought the comment was quite funny. Until Santana nudged her slightly making her cover her mouth with her hand as she tried to stop her laughter.

"I'm just kidding sweetheart!" Eva laughed sitting her coffee cup down. "Look I don't have a problem with Brittany staying over. As long as it's okay with her dad, I'm fine."

"He knows I'm here" Brittany added quickly still trying to stop her laughter.

Eva nodded taking another sip of her coffee "trust me I've been your age sweetie. I know how it feels when hormones begin to kick in, and you two are both beautiful ladies. I mean I already know you two have had sex before and - "

Santana nearly spit out her orange juice "Oh my gosh! Mami! What are you talking about? Just stop please!" Santana's eyes grew even wider at her mother.

Brittany's laugh only grew more.

"Santana, I'm just saying th-"

"Mami!" Santana warned cutting her off.

"At least I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant" Eva added quickly beating her daughter.

Santana threw her hands up. Did her mother not understand English anymore? "Estas bromeando? (are you serious?) "she slouched on the bar stool.

"bien, I'm realmente Hecho esta vez (okay, I'm really done this time)" Eva threw her hands up backing down with a slight laugh.

She was a mother. And that's what mother did best. Embarrass their kids in front of their boyfriends and girlfriends.

And Brittany was still laughing.

Santana looked between her laughing mother, and her laughing girlfriend.

"Mija! I'm just kidding. Stop pouting it will give you wrinkles" Eva began moving around the kitchen, swiping her badge off the counter. "So, what are your girls up to today?"

Santana shrugged leaning back over her plate to finish off her waffle.

"Maybe hang out in the city" Brittany also shrugged.

"Yea, I don't have to work and Brit surprisingly doesn't have a dance class today"

Eva moved back over towards the Manila folder "How far out into the city are you guys going? Because it would really help me if you guys could drop this off at Antonio's office." Eva picked up the folder.

"What is it?"

"Wedding invitation designs, and patterns for the wedding. I need to make sure we agree on everything. I would drop them off myself but I just got called in." Eva sighed.

Santana looked over at Brittany who was staring intently back at her. The blonde gave her a slow nod.

"Uhh, yea sure we'll drop them off."

"Really? Thank you girls so much! It's a little studio office on 28th street. If you get lost just call me" Eva gave Santana a quick kiss on her forehead and a simple squeeze on Brittany's shoulders before she headed out the door.

**XOXOXOXXXOXOXOXOXO****  
><strong>  
>Summer was definitely at its peak. Hitting around 98 degrees, the sun was out and was surely doing its job. Making the earth hot as Hell.<p>

But hey, they just gave Santana the perfect excuse to wear as less clothing as possible. Due to the extreme heat Santana decided to tie her hair up in a loose ponytail, which wasn't much help since her black hair still reached the middle of her back. A few stray wavy pieces escaped, blowing in the wind. Her legs were bare, from her faded denim shorts that stopped not to low but not too short. Her fitted black and white striped shirt curved perfectly with her upper body, making her chest sit up a little more than usual, while her silver aviator glasses sat perched on her nose.

Brittany tried her hardest to not stare.

Brittany's golden locks were neatly braided into two French braids that sat pretty behind her ears. The tips stopping right above her ribs. The braids framed her face beautifully. Drawing attention straight to her blue eyes. Which were now a light blue grayish color, almost more gray than blue if she stood in the sun at just the right angle. Her freckles were a bit darker due to the sun creating a warm glow on her skin. As well as her blonde hair was a bit lighter than It would be in the fall time. She was wearing a white v-neck that said 'What the Duck' with a cute rubber duck at the bottom. Her soft Denim torn shorts worked well with her simple white ballet flats.

Santana's hand was situated firmly in Brittany's who slender fingers were clasped together with Santana's. They walked in sync through the city hand in hand, the warm sun on there faces, and Cheesy smiles crossing there face like those cute little happy couples in movies that you always see in the background.

"So, your moms' wedding is only a month away. Are you excited?" Brittany swung their hands backwards and forward as they walked with the crowd of New York.

"Um," Santana shrugged. _Honestly no she wasn't._ "I don't really care. I mean the sooner they get married the sooner I can go back to living with my dad."

Brittany nodded "Then why don't you move back now? You know with Antonio being like the king of creeping and all" she wondered.

Santana sighed raising her sunglasses, so they could sit on top of her head. She wouldn't need them for a while. They were entering the business district which meant tall buildings, and shade. "Because it would kill my mother. She's trying really hard to be the best mom she can be right now, and if I suddenly moved back with my dad without an explanation she would flip. And we'd be back at where we started." Santana looked over at Brittany whose eyes were staring back. She could feel the blonde getting ready to ask a question.

"Was it that bad? You know back in Jersey with you and your mom?" the blonde's voice was so innocent when she asked the question.

Santana chuckled a little "It didn't have to be, but it was. My mom was never home, so I thought that gave me the perfect excuse to stay out late doing everything and anything. When she was gone I was gone." it was simple. "I made a few friends who weren't exactly the best influences. That's how I ended up with this." Santana broke her grasp with Brittany to reach for the hem of her shirt pulling it up slightly. She turned a little to the side so her back was towards the blonde.

Brittany looked down at Santana's lower back where a medium size cross sat in between her dimples. The black ink contrasted against her smooth tan skin. The cross was very embellished. With careful detail through the cross.

"How old were you when you got that?"

Santana let go of her shirt letting it fall back into place. "I had just turned 16. I used to have this fascination with crosses, and figured it was another way to make my mom mad" Santana rolled her eyes at how naive she was.

Brittany laughed a little

"I figured the more I made her mad the better I felt." it was sad but true. "That's why I can't tell her about Antonio. I've hurt her so much before and I only one to make it right this time."

Brittany smiled sweetly, her hands found Santana's again and she gave it a light squeeze. "I understand"

**XOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO****  
><strong>  
>"Hi I'm looking for Antonio Moretti" Santana asked a young receptionist who was sitting at glass desk only a few feet from the front door. She looked like she couldn't be any older than 18.<p>

"You must be Santana." The young girl pointed at her with a questioning eye. Her bubbly manner kind of reminded of her Brittany's.

The Latina quirked an eye brow. She looked over at Brittany who shrugged. And then back to the girl at the desk.

"Uhh yes I am. How did you know?"

The little receptionist smiled laughing a little "Antonio said you would be stopping by. He described you earlier. He said you were very pretty with long dark hair, incredible brown eyes, bronze colored skin, and an amazing body" she nodded her head up and down proudly as if she hda just figured out a puzzle. "Oh, wait. I don't think I was supposed to tell you that." a frown suddenly formed on her face.

Brittany's also had a frown upon her face. Hearing the young girl describe Santana to a tee based upon Antonio only help prove her theory more. The guy was watching her girlfriend way to hard.

"Okay, umm well this is my girlfriend Brittany."

Brittany waved sweetly.

"Is Antonio here" Santana wasn't quite sure on how respond. Should she be creeped out or flattered?

"No he is not." the little receptionist was smiling again. "But he said you were dropping off papers so I guess you can go drop them off on his desk" she pointed down the spacious hallway to a metal staircase. "His office is right up there."

"Uhh, thanks." Santana replied grabbing a hold of Brittany's hand.

"Yea, thanks." Brittany Whispered following Santana.

Santana and Brittany walked up the spiral stairs. Brittany behind Santana since the stairs were so narrow. Once they got to the top she was surprised to see there was only one medium sized room. There was a large heavy wooden desk that sat in the middle surrounded by 2 big black comfortable leather chairs. There were a few papers and files sprawled over the desk. The walls were deep gray with few red picture frames hanging off the walls. But there were no pictures in them.

"Why is everything so big in here?" Brittany looked around at the big window, the big TV screen that sat on the wall, and the big ceiling fan that twirled above them.

"I don't know but it's creepy up here." Santana moved toward the desk pulling out the Manila folder from her satchel.

"Santana, Brittany."

The blonde and the Latina quickly spun around to see Antonio stepping up from the last step on the spiral stair case.

Seriously was this guy Houdini? He always showed up out of nowhere.

"Hey" Santana smiled tightly. "We were just uh dropping these off" she held up the folder.

"Oh, thanks" Antonio walked towards his desk.

Brittany watched as her girlfriend swiftly moved out of the way. Santana was trying her hardest to get to close to the man.

"So you girls just hanging out today around the city?" Antonio spoke but Brittany was focused on his hands. She watched as he moved a couple of papers around on his desk. He picked up a blank sheet revealing a small leather black book, with a little red dragon crawling down the spine.

"Yea, just out and about" Santana replied but it was muffled in Brittany's mind. She was too focused on watching the leather book.

"Sounds fun. I'll probably be stuck in here all day, catching up on some work." he spoke still messing with the papers on his desk. He glanced up briefly looking at the blonde.

Santana nodded at the awkward small talk before looking over to Brittany whose gaze was glued to the wooden desk. She followed her girlfriend's eyes, now also noticing the book.

Antonio looked at the girls, not realizing the book was sitting on his desk. In a swift motion he picked up the book clutching it to his side, as if he were trying to protect it.

"Uhh, your girls should probably be going. You don't want to get stuck in the tourist crowds." a weird smile flashed his face. He was nervous.

"You're probably right" Brittany nodded never looking at the man. Her eyes were still on the book.

Antonio opened the top drawer of his desk quickly placing the book inside. From the little bit Santana could've see it was empty. The only thing now inside was the book. He quickly closed it. Making a hard thud against the wood, before he pulled out a silver key locking the drawer, then putting the small key into the pocket of his slacks.

"Were umm, - gonna go "Santana grabbed Brittany's hand quickly making their way down the stairs.

"did you se-" Brittany began to speak

"Shhh" Santana quickly placed her finger over Brittany's lips stopping her. She looked at the blonde shaking her head indicating to wait until they were out of the office.

"Bye Santana, bye Britney" the little receptionist waved friendly.

Oh, bye Uhh.. What's your name?" Santana asked.

"Sugar." the little receptionist smiled brightly "Sugar Motta"

"well it was nice to meet you" Santana waved. She could tell the girls was really sweet. So how did a nice girl like her end up working for the spawn of Satan?

"Bye sugar" Brittany waved with her free hand her other hand in Santana's.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOO**

Once they got out onto the street Santana spoke before Brittany could even get a word out.

"I know what you were talking about. That book?" Santana checked behind them as she walked making sure Antonio didn't use his Houdini magic and just suddenly pop up behind them.

"Yea, why lock up a little book, in a drawer all by its self." Brittany thought hard. "He didn't move it until he noticed us staring at it."

Santana stopped walking. She was chewing her bottom lip in deep thought. It was starting to makes sense. "He was hiding something. Something's in that book"

* * *

><p><em>shit just got real. lol<em>

_im extremely sorry about the long wait, hopefully you guys will never have to wait that long again! but I hope you all enjoyed(:_

_Quick note: Ive gotten a couple of PM's asking me what actor Antonio resembled, so you guys could get a better feel for what he looks like. So, i made a quick cast list sort of type thing where I posted a picture of each character. If you would like to see it Ive typed the ling below! its linked from my tumblr so if you like, follow me as well(:_

_snixandmore(dot)tumblr(dot)com/kissofthedragon_


	24. Chapter 24: Surprises

_Umm, Hello ... OMG, let me start of by saying I am super sorry! Hopefully there are people still reading this.. if not then its understandable! But my Summer has been crazy hectic! It's literally been Vacation after Vacation not that that's a bad thing, but Ive been away from my computer! But here I am now! I hope you guys forgive me (: let me know if you guys are still interested.._

_Enjoy!_

_Chapter 24_

* * *

><p>Santana lay limp, sprawled across her purple plush bed, while her legs dangled off the sides, while her white iPhone was pressed against her ear. The metal fan that sat in the corner of her room was leveled on high but still didn't do any justice standing up against the tepid New York heat that settled through the room.<p>

"Babe, I thought you didn't have a class on Saturday." Santana whined into the phone. During the last two weeks Santana had only seen Brittany probably four times, which was killing her. The fact that they lived literally only a few feet from each other, one would think they would see each other all the time. But lately either Santana was working or Brittany was in a dance class, and by the time they were done with those they were too tired to do anything.

"I know I thought I didn't, until they called a mandatory workshop this morning and I can't miss it San" Brittany explained walking down Second Avenue. Her blonde hair was flowing down her back as her converse hit against the pavement as she walked. She had on cut off jean shorts and a floral tank, but her usual dance bag wasn't on her shoulder. Matter fact Brittany was headed in the total opposite direction of her dance studio.

"A workshop, Britt?" Santana whined even more into the phone "That means it's going to take all day"

"I know, and I'm super sorry"

Santana sat up letting her black hair fall over her sunkissed shoulder, as she let out a sigh "I just really wanted to see you today." She said "I miss you."

Brittany felt the heat rise to her cheeks as soon as those words left her girlfriends mouth. Santana didn't even have to be near for the blonde to blush, her voice and those three words were enough.

"I miss you too." Brittany replied softly, feeling a little guilty as she continued walking down the busy street. "But I promise I will make it up to you" she grinned, her blue eyes turning devilish.

Little did Santana know Brittany already had a plan in set in motion.

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" Santana chuckled.

A soft smile crossed the dancers pink lips "you'll just have to wait and find out" Brittany's voice took a seductive turn, causing Santana to shudder a little.

"Fine" Santana hummed. "I'll just call Q and see what she's up to tonight"

"Babe, you know if I could I would spend all day with you" Brittany added noticing the disappointment in Santana's voice.

"I know. Don't worry about it. You kick ass in that workshop today and I'll see you later." The Latinas voice had a heartbreaking tone to it.

"Alright babe, I'll call you later" Brittany couldn't help but to also feel a bit cheerless after hearing the depressing tone coming from the other end of the line.

"Okay, Bye"

"Bye" and with that Brittany hung up.

The fact that Santana was so upset about not getting the chance to see the dancer today, made Brittany's surprise just the much more special, and Brittany even more excited about what she had planned.

Realizing what Santana said she was getting ready to do, Brittany quickly scrolled through her contacts searching for Quinn Fabray. Finally locating her name Brittany tapped the name before "calling mobile…" appeared on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Quinn, this is Brittany" The dancer was talking in a bit of a rush hoping to have beat Santana, who would also be calling the green eyed girl in a couple of seconds.

"umm, hey Brittany" Quinn was a little taken back at the sudden call "Umm im not with Santana right now – but"

Brittany swiftly cut the blonde off "I know you're not with Santana right now. That's actually what I was calling you to talk about" Brittany voice was a little timid feeling a little nervous as to what she was about to ask Quinn to do.

"Umm, okay?"

"Santana is going to call in you couple of seconds and ask you what you're doing today"

There was a pause on the other line before Quinn answered, which made Brittany even more nervous. She was pretty sure Quinn thought she was an insane woman; by the way she was talking so fast.

"And you know this how?"

Brittany took a deep breath before giving the other blonde the whole situation. "Because Santana thinks I have an all day dance workshop today, which really I don't I just planned something for her this evening and now since she thinks I have a workshop she said she was going to call you, and ask you spend the day with her so she doesn't have to be alone but see that would ruin my plans and -"

"woaah, wooah, okay. Slow down Brittany" Quinn interrupted "Just tell me what you need me to do."

* * *

><p>A few weeks had gone by since the black book incident, but nothing much had changed since then. Antonio still made his subtle but in appropriate comments, still too subtle for Santana to actually use as proof against him. Her mother and father were still busier than ever still working on the kidnappings case which meant more than needed alone time with Antonio, which led to Santana trying to find ways to busy herself to get out of the situation, rather it be work, Quinn, and of course Brittany. But lately it seemed as though those "distractions" weren't enough. Antonio would still find some way to brush up against Santana slightly or on a bold day he might even let his eyes linger a little too long at her chest, and the fact that he wouldn't hide it. Santana knew this by the stupid smirk he would wear as he gazed at her chest, sometimes even biting his lip as if her were imagining her naked. The thought just made Santana shudder.<p>

Santana thought about telling Brittany, she did, she wanted to. But she knew it would just work the blonde up, and she really didn't want any drama. And on top of that they haven't had the time to actually sit down at talk as of lately. Her and brittany were a new couple weren't they supposed to hang out all day and make Googly eyes at each other while sneaking in sweet kisses whenever they could? You know, like the cute couples in movies.. But when they did see each other it was mostly how was your class? Or how was Work? And then a make out session to make up for the lack of sweet lady kisses they had missed out on during the day. Which Santana would never complained about, but eventually holding in all these emotions could break Santana… Maybe even sooner than she thought.

The only solution Santana could think of was to call Quinn, since Brittany was busy. Santana's hand moved swiftly against her screen as she searched for her best friend's number.

"Hey S" Quinn answered seeing her best friends name appear on the screen.

"Hey Q" Santana tried to sound cheerful, but her disappointment still hung from earlier.

"What's wrong?" Quinn heard the pang in her friend's voice immediately. She knew it was because of Brittany.

"What? Nothing, nothing's wrong" Santana shrugged as if Quinn could see her.

"Santana, Really? You're gonna make me pry it out of you?"

"Q, I'm fine." She tried her best to sound perky.

Quinn waited a while, then spoke "You know what, were going out, be ready by 6 tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Alright Q, see you later" Santana didn't put up a fight, as long as it got her away from Antonio.

* * *

><p>Soon enough six o'clock rolled around and Quinn arrived to pick Santana up. Quinn didn't tell Santana where they were heading to, so Santana decided on a Casual but not casual multipurpose dress so she didn't look out of place where ever they ended up.<p>

"So, want to tell me what's been going on lately?" Quinn asked Santana as they walked along the avenue, as Quinns sling backs clicked against the pavement.

"I have nothing to tell, Q. Just been working, you should know that though." Santana chuckled a little at her friend's consistency.

Quinn quirked her mouth, peering at Santana "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find out eventually though" She made a mental note of the small tired bags around her friends brown eyes that she had never seen, before turning her attention straight ahead again.

"Are we going to Pasti's, That Bistro over on Second?" Santana quickly realized where they were headed once they continued walking past all the restaurants on Third Street.

"How did you know?" Quinn peered over at Santana.

"Because we just passed most of the places to eat on third and there is no other place to eat in the direction except Pasti's" Santana stated matter of factly.

"Okay, well since you have to ruin everything, yes we are going to Pasti's" Quinn rolled her eyes, huffing towards her friend who was chuckling.

The two girls walked in a comfortable silence, as a continuous sea of city lights wrapped around them like a warm blanket. Santana enjoyed the silence, it allowed her a moment to think. Something she hadn't done in a while, with everything going on.

"You're thinking really hard over there." Quinn interrupted the hushed atmosphere between the two of them.

Santana grinned a little quirking her eyebrow "You going watch me the whole time Q?"

"If that helps you get off what you've got on your mind, sure." Quinn shrugged not giving up.

"Fine" Santana readjusted her purse strap as they continued walking. "There has been a lot on my mind lately. Brittany, My mom's wedding, Antonio –"

"Start with Brittany first"

Santana Sighed looking towards the ground then back ahead "Things are fine between us, don't get me wrong. She's amazing." A smile graced her face. "I love being around her and with her, but ever since that day at Fabray's when Antonio said she was just using me for sex… I think she believes that I believed him."

Quinn's brow furrowed "Why would she think that?"

"I have no idea" Santana shrugged "I told her that I could care less about what Antonio thought, and that I knew she wasn't with me for sex, but every time we make out and things get a little heated she pulls back, like she forces herself to stop." Santana pushed her hand through her black hair, removing a few pieces that blew in the wind to her face.

"Maybe she's just not ready to take that step yet" Quinn murmured softly.

"We already took that step Q" Santana ran her tongue over her teeth. "Remember?"

Quinn let out a breathe "Well maybe she wants it to be different this time."

Santana sighed once more, shrugging "Maybe." She looked down.

Quinn wrapped her arm around her friend pulling her closer as they walked toward Third Avenue.

* * *

><p>"Hello welcome to Pasti's, do you lovely ladies have a reservation?" A clean cut gentleman greeted Santana and Quinn as they entered the cordial lobby of the restaurant.<p>

"We don—"

"We do" a voice came from behind that Santana instantly recognized. It was sweet like sugar and warm like buttery biscuits.

"Britt?" Santana turned around, to see the perfect blue eyes that she could never do justice by just describing, staring right at her. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a class?" Santana beamed a huge smile crossing her face.

Brittany didn't answer instead she smiled biting her bottom lip, moving towards her girlfriend.

"You didn't, did you?" Santana's chocolate eyes narrowed as she peered at Brittany who was beginning to chuckle.

Her bright blue eyes sparkling, Brittany shook her head with her bottom lip still tucked between her teeth.

The brunette gasped "You little –"

Brittany yanked Santana forward wrapping her arms around Santana's waist quickly cutting her off as their lips collided together. Santana let out a small whimper into the blonde's mouth as Brittany's tongue came into contact with her own. Like velvet against velvet, it was exactly what Santana needed.

"Hi" Brittany whispered, smiling as she pulled away from the kiss to look into deep brown eyes.

"Hi" Santana's voice was faint, and husky as she let out a small breathe she didn't know she was holding in.

Quinn cleared her throat interrupting the couple. "Sorry to interrupt, but-"

"Sorry" Brittany blushed taking Santana's hand into her own. "Thanks for getting her here Quinn"

"You knew?" Santana's eyed widened, as she turned toward the hazel eyed girl.

Quinn shrugged smirking.

"I was sworn to secrecy!" Quinn laughed. "I'm supposed to be meeting Puck like, now." The green eyed girl looked down at her watch "So I'll see you two later. Have fun" Quinn winked before heading out the door towards the twinkling city lights.

"Excuse me ladies, but If you don't have reservations I'm going to have to ask you to step to the side." The same gentleman that greeted them earlier, interrupted.

Santana looked over at Brittany.

"Sorry, we have reservations for Pierce."

The Gentleman looked down at the flat screen that was mounted into the counter, as he flicked his finger scrolling through the list. "Okay, we have you down right her, will you ladies follow me right this way." The man smiled as he ushered his hand forward before directing the way.

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand as they made their way through the bistro towards a small patio, that had multicolored string lights hanging from the roof, conflicting with city lights beautifully. The sun was setting so the heat had died down and a cool breeze was making its way through the city.

"Here you go ladies" The man stopped at a small round table located right next to the railing overlooking the city lights.

"Thank you" Brittany smiled.

"Thanks" Santana squeezed Brittany's hand, obviously loving everything that was happening, before parting to take her seat.

"Your server will be right out" The man offered a warm smile before leaving the couple.

Santana looked out over the rail towards the city then back at Brittany. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. How did such a fucked up situation could leave her with the most perfect girl? Santana was in complete awe of the girl who sat in front of her.

"What?" Brittany looked away from the city to see Santana staring at her with the most loving expression.

Santana shook her head, because she didn't understand why the Universe gave her such an amazing girl. "I'm just trying to understand" Santana continued looking into blue eyes.

"Understand what?" A confused expression crossed the blondes face.

"How I ended up with a girl who is beyond perfect."

Brittany blushed, her cheeks growing warm as she looked away.

"I mean it Britt" Santana placed her hand on top of Brittany's that lay on the table.

"Well, we are dating and we've never been on an actual date before, So I thought why not now" Brittany used her other hand to place of Santana's. "And besides I know you kind of needed it." Brittany's voice shrunk as she began to stroke the brunettes hand with her thumb.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been stressing. I can tell." Brittany would notice a new freckle on Santana's arm, so of course she saw the small bags forming under Santana's eyes, and her constant need to be away from home.

"Britt I'm –"

"You've been stressing over your moms wedding, Antonio, and I understand. If I had to be around a creep like Antonio I would freak too, but I just wish that you would talk to be about it." Brittany felt Santana's hand begin to shake.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you about it." Santana felt Brittany give her hand a small squeeze. "I'm just tired of talking about it."

"Not talking about it is not going to make it go away Santana."

"I know, but a few more weeks, I get through the wedding they go back to New Jersey and this shit is over." Santana let go of a heavy breathe.

Brittany shook her head reassuringly.

"And I haven't seen that black book again." Santana knew Brittany was getting ready to ask by the way the blonde was looking at her.

"I wasn't going to ask."

"You were." Santana nodded her head laughing a bit.

"Fine. I was, but It's a little suspicious don't you think?"

"Hello ladies, I'm Marc and I will be your server for the evening" a young man interrupted offering the same smile the greeter did earlier.

After ordering there drinks and deciding to go ahead and order the entrée also, the girls fell back onto the topic of Antonio.

"Yesterday, I was sitting on the couch when all of sudden a 20 carat diamond necklace is dangling in front of my face" Santana explained "I was about to tell to Antonio he was way of line, until I realized it was for my Mom." Santana sighed shaking her head.

"He' smart." Brittany continued rubbing Santana's hand. "Have you had that dream again?"

"Yea" Santana replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked

"Because it just a dream, Britt."

"A dream that terrifies you Santana."

"I'll get over it" Santana shook her head hoping to let the dream discussion go.

Not wanting to push the topic or ruin the night Brittany let it go. "Okay, we're done talking about him tonight. His name is a curse and we will no longer say the A word" Brittany whispered like a child making Santana smile, as she brought the tan hand to her lips leaving a light kiss to her knuckles.

"Thank you" Santana mouthed.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it because it's not over."

Santana's eyes widened. "There's more?"

"Mhmm." Brittany hummed unable to control her smile.

* * *

><p>After a fulfilling meal, Brittany and Santana walked hand in hand through the park. The antique park lamps lit up the red brick pavement, creating a fairytale like glow. Santana couldn't imagine a more perfect night, with the most perfect person.<p>

"Look there's an ice cream stand. Desert?" Brittany pointed at the metal cart that had different ice cream stickers stuck to the side.

"Yea" Santana smiled as they begin walking in the direction of the stand.

"Hi, Can I get two Firecrackers please?" Brittany placed her order before looking over at Santana who nodded.

"Here you go" The ice cream man handed Brittany two popsicles still wrapped in the wrappers.

"Thank you" Brittany smiled at the man before handing one to Santana, as two little girls ran up to the ice cream stand.

"Two fire cwackers pwease!" The small brunette girl asked standing on her tip toes, her eyes barely meeting the edge.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I gave my last two away" The ice cream man looked down over the counter at the small girl.

"Aww, man." A tiny voice said behind the small brunette. It was the cutest little blonde girl with blue eyes, and long wavy blonde hair.

"Tell you what" The ice cream man leaned further over to look at the small girls. "I've got two pink push pops made especially for you two" The ice cream man smiled hoping to cheer the two girls up.

The blonde shook head slowly. "Fiyer Cwackers are our favorite though" the small blonde looked at the tiny brunette who had her lip poked out.

"Come on Brooke" The small tan girl took the blondes hand as they began to walk off.

Santana instantly felt her heart drop at the sight. The two girls were probably the most adorable thing Santana had ever seen.

Brittany's eyes turned toward Santana who was obviously thinking the same thing she was.

"I heard there were two more fire crackers" Brittany spoke loud enough for the small girls to hear.

Instantly the small girls stopped in their tracks, their eyes widening as they turned around.

Santana saw the young girls eyes brighten and Brittany words. "Yea, but I'm really full. Maybe we should give them back to the ice cream man" Santana shrugged comically obviously going along with Brittany.

"I don't know." Brittany shrugged "Maybe you two might want these?" Brittany finally looked towards the two smaller girls who were looking at them.

The brunette began walking forward, until the small blonde pulled her back quickly. "We're not s'pose to talk to Stwangers." The blonde hissed through her two missing front teeth.

Brittany bent down meeting the small girl's eye level, a tender smile on her face "Well I'm Brittany, and this is Santana" Brittany pointed up at Santana who then bent down matching Brittany as she waved.

The small brunette waved back, but the small blonde was still a little apprehensive. "I'm Sabrina, and this is Brooke" The little brunette pointed to herself and then to the tiny blonde.

"Hi Brooke" Santana waved at the small blonde who was hiding behind the small Latina.

"Well were not technically strangers anymore," Brittany almost wanted to laugh at how creepy that sounded.

"Yea" Santana nodded. "And we heard about you firecracker situation."

"But we have two firecrackers right here for you guys, if you want them" Brittany placed her Popsicle forward; her voice was light and dainty.

"We haven't even opened em' yet" Santana also placed her Popsicle forward to show they weren't open.

Slowly Sabrina reached forward taking the Popsicle out of Brittany's hand, which made Brittany smile even wider.

Santana waited for Brooke to do the same. Finally the little blonde reached forward taking the ice from Santana's hands.

A small smile crossed Brooke's face, her blue eyes sparkling when she saw the bright smile on Santana's face.

"Taanks!" The small brunette cheered as she grabbed the small blondes hand as they began to run off towards the swings, leaving Santana and Brittany with huge grins across their faces.

Brittany laughed watching the two miniature girls run off. "Did they remind you of anyone?" Brittany nudged Santana with her elbow before dropping her hand to intertwine their fingers together again.

Santana chuckled leaning into her girlfriends side "that was really sweet"

"Well, were sweet people" Brittany giggled leaving a soft kiss to Santana's head, which was leaning against her shoulder as they walked. "You tired?" Brittany asked stroking the Latinas arm.

"No, not yet"

Brittany smiled "Good because I have one last Surprise for you"

Santana removed her head from Brittany's shoulder, looking at her girlfriend in amazement. "Britt wh—"

"Shhhh." Brittany placed her index finger over Santana's lips to hush her. "Just follow me." Brittany laced their fingers together leading them to the exit of the park.

* * *

><p><em>Hopefully you guys enjoyed! Just a little to tie you over but get ready for SEXY times..<em>

_Again, if you guys are still interested in this story give me a heads up .. if not then ..oh well Ill still write! lol_

_**Hope you all are enjoying your Summer(:**_


	25. Chapter 25: Redo

_Hey, update ya'll. lol_

_No seriously can I just say you guys are absolutely amazing! Over 20 Reviews for the last chapter! Like what? is this real life? _

_Thats why I decided to post this chapter and not make you lovely people wait any longer. So here you go Chapter 25!_

* * *

><p>"Britt, Seriously I'm going to fall!"<p>

"You're not going to fall, I've got you" Brittany chuckled, while her arms were wrapped securely around Santana's stomach from behind as they walked down the long hallway.

"Well, when I can I take this off?" Santana used her index finger tapping at the bandana that was tied over her eyes before Brittany quickly slapped her hand away.

"Nu uh no peeking! We're almost there!" Brittany laughed, holding Santana closer to her body.

After leaving the park, Brittany quickly flagged down a cab whispering to the cab driver there next location so Santana couldn't here, before politely asking Santana to place a yellow bandana over her eyes. Santana of course was a bit skeptic at first but who could say no to those cat like blue eyes. Not Santana.

"Oh, my gosh!" Brittany yelled suddenly halting, her and Santana's movements, causing Santana to jolt forward against her girlfriends arms.

"What? Britt what is it? Britt?" a small hint of panic was evident in the Latinas voice as her body growing stiff at the blonde's words. She turned to look at Brittany but due to the bandana her facing was a little off.

There was a gap of silence.

"Don't panic, but" Brittany whispered speaking lowly, and directly in Santana's ear. "There's a huge elephant watch out!" Brittany yelled picking Santana up by her waist as she ran down the long hallway.

Santana's tense face grew softer as her laughter began to fill the quiet, calm lengthy hallway. "Britt! Stop!" Santana cried with laughter as she bounced against her girlfriend's body.

"We've got to get away!"Brittany yelled as she continued to run with Santana in her arms.

"Britt we're really going to fall now!" Santana managed to get out between her laughter.

"No we won't" the blonde suddenly stopped.

Santana's felt her feet touch the floor.

"Because we're here." Brittany smiled letting go of Santana's waist to hold her hand, standing in front of a door that had the number 1675 carved into a golden plate. Brittany felt her heart beginning to hammer against her chest.

Santana heard what sounded like a door knob turning, before she felt Brittany's hand usher her gently inside. "Britt where are we?" she asked softly into the atmosphere, hearing the door click close from behind.

There was no answer. Just the feeling of Brittany's fingers working against the back of Santana's head as she gently removed the bandana from Santana's eyes.

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, and Brittany felt her stomach drop to her toes. She was nervous, anxious, excited, scared. Brittany recoiled a little as her girlfriend took in the view. She didn't really know what to feel or think and this moment, she just really hoped Santana would like it.

Santana felt her breath get stuck in her throat, as she let out a short breath. "Britt" Santana whimpered into the candle lit room. Her hands were trembling from excitement and nerves as she used them cover up her mouth in amazement. It was the most charming sight Santana had ever seen. Red roses made a home on the cherry wood floors, couch and plush shaggy white rug along with a tray of chocolate covered strawberries that sat waiting on the bed through the double glass doors.

A small relived smile covered the blonde's face once she saw the gleam in the Latina's eyes.

Santana moved further into the room slowly, and that's when it hit her. The large circular window facing the trees, the moon sitting too perfectly in the sky as if this were a fairytale. It was all too familiar. This was the hotel room where she and Brittany had their first time in.

"Britt is this -" Santana trailed off turning to face the blonde who hadn't moved from the spot she was standing in from when they first entered.

Brittany nodded still a little unsure of what Santana was thinking.

Santana's face changed suddenly. Her eyes squinting and her jaw grew tense "I can't believe –"

"Stop, let me go first" Brittany cut Santana off quickly, afraid of what she was going to say next. "Please?" Brittany sound exasperated.

Santana nodded.

"Do you remember what you said to me after we you know..." Brittany trailed off using her hands to explain.

Santana's face scrunched not quite sure where Brittany was going with this.

"The day of Kalli's performance, you told me it was your first time, remember?" Brittany spoke softly looking into brown eyes. "Then you asked me if I could I take it back, and give you back your virginity" Brittany spoke softer than she was before. "And the look in your eye's -" Brittany trailed off again.

Santana watched her blue eyes suddenly fall to the floor. It upset her. She never meant to hurt Brittany with those words, and now it all made sense. Why Brittany would push her away when she would try to take things further. She was still stuck on Santana's words.

"Brittany when I said that I was confused and scared" Santana spoke quickly to beat the blonde before she cut her off again, while walking over the take hold of the dancer's hand.

"I know" Brittany whispered looking down at their intertwined fingers. "But those words always were stuck in my head. You know, like how that stupid song it's a small world gets stuck in my head and I can never get out" Brittany rolled her eyes with a flowing smile.

Santana chuckled. It was such a Brittany thing to say at this moment.

"So, tonight is what I like to call a do over" Brittany began stroking the Latinas hand with her thumb. "We do want you want to do" Brittany used her other hand to connect with Santana's. "If you want to have sex, we have sex. If you don't, then we don't. If you want to watch a movie we watch a movie. If you want to just talk, we talk." Brittany shrugged simply, a peaceful soothing looked washed over her face, as if she could rest easily now.

Santana smiled. She had never seen someone so genuine than the person standing in front of her right now, or anyone she loved as much. Turning to look around at the bed, the large flat screen television, and the large tray of strawberries she noticed something else. Letting go of Brittany's hands Santana walked through the double doors towards the bed then turned to the left.

Brittany followed behind suddenly confused, until she saw what Santana was staring at.

To the left of the bed was the bathroom, which had a large circular whirlpool bathtub filled to the top with bubbles.

"So if you weren't planning on us having sex, what's with the roses and the bubble bath?" Santana asked cheekily smirking.

"It comes with the package. This is originally considered a honeymoon suite" Brittany shrugged matching Santana's sass.

Santana nodded biting her lower lip taking in all her options. "Alright then, whatever I want right?" Santana moved back towards her girlfriend coming face to face.

"Whatever you want" Brittany repeated, using her arms to wrap them around Santana's waist pulling her close.

Santana took a moment to look into Brittany's eyes, and take in all the features on her face, from her freckles to her eye lashes, even the small blond light hairs that fell around her face. She was just too beautiful.

"I want to take a bath." Santana spoke softly looking down at Brittany's pink lips. "With you." her tone was hushed as she inched forward, her lips softly taking hold of Brittany's.

Brittany sighed into the kiss. She would never get tired of those plump Latin lips against her own. Kissing Santana was like fire and ice. The warmth of her tongue would mix against the cool chills that would travel down Brittany's body emitting the perfect Sensation. Brittany pulled away slowly bringing her hands up to cup the Latinas face. "Okay" Brittany whimpered her thumbs stroking against her girlfriends cheeks.

As soon as those words left Brittany's mouth, Santana's lips were already crashing against the blondes lips again. Her hands found the hem of Brittany's shirt as she raised it, her fingers tracing her abs as she went.

Brittany broke the kiss for a minute raising her arms as her top traveled over her head, before Santana tossed it to the side, landing not too far from the bed. Brittany slipped the straps of Santana's dress down her shoulders, where she placed a soft kiss on Santana's smooth auburn shoulder, while the Latina stroked her blonde hair. Placing one more kiss on her collarbone Brittany pulled the rest of the Latina's dress down, where it pooled to her feet revealing her red lacy bra and panties. Stepping away from the dress Santana kicked it to the side with her foot making Brittany laugh as their lips found each other again. The blonde giggled further into the kiss while, Santana's hands were now working against the button on Brittany's shorts.

"These things just do not want to come off" Santana mumbled into Brittany's mouth, before Brittany pulled away so Santana could look down long enough to unbutton the blonde's shorts.

Once Brittany's shorts were finally off, Santana took hold of Brittany's hand, making their way towards the large bathroom in nothing but there bras and panties.

Looking down at Brittany's creamy skin Santana felt her heart pick up in pace. She ran her fingers down the blonde's neck, across her collarbone, down in between her breast, and then her index finger stopping to poke at the dancer's navel making Brittany giggle into her neck. Santana smiled as the soft giggle left her girlfriends mouth, as she began trailing her fingers back upwards again. This time she stopped at Brittany's bra strap, her heart pace picking up even more.

"Can I?" Santana's voice was low and raspy, while her index finger was tucked beneath the Victoria secret bombshell bra that lay against milky cream skin.

Brittany licked her lips, watching Santana's face which was looking down where her finger was still tucked beneath her bra strap before she let out a soft "Yeah" while nodding her head. Brittany felt a rush of cool air strike against her skin as Santana removed the turquoise bra from her chest.

"You ok?" Santana asked, when a soft whimper left Brittany's mouth from the chilly air.

"Yea, of course" Brittany smiled, lifting her hand to stroke the Latinas hair.

Santana bit her lip, smiling before she began removing her own bra.

"Wait, let me" Brittany stopped Santana's hand, placing the tan hand gently back to her side, before her own fingers snaked behind the brunette to unhook her bra.

Santana let out a similar whimper to Brittany's when her bra fell to the floor.

Brittany tried her best to restrain herself, but her hands had other plans. Before her brain could protest her fingers were already walking across Santana shoulder, headed for her breast. Of course Brittany had seen the Latina naked once before but this time it was different. They actually cared for one another now, which created a whole different dynamic.

"You're so beautiful." the words escaped Brittany's lips in a hushed whisper as her blue eyes took full advantage of the sight before her.

"So are you" Santana replied her fingers now tucked beneath the rim of the blondes underwear, as she began to gently tug the down.

Without protest Brittany stepped out of them gracefully, before she did the same to Santana.

Most people feel vulnerable, exposed, and weak when completely naked, but Santana felt no such thing. Looking down at the pile of undergarments that had been forgotten on the tile of the bathroom floor, Santana felt complete bliss.

"I love you" the words left Santana's mouth with ease. There was no hesitancy or uncertainty about what she just said. It was simple and uncomplicated. She loved the girls standing before her. From the top of her blonde head, to the pink polish on Brittany's toes.

The blonde had never heard words so sweet. Her cheeks instantly turned crimson, flashing the biggest smile she had ever flashed in her life. "I love you Too, Santana" Brittany couldn't help but smile even bigger, if that was possible, but this moment would definitely top what ever happened between them tonight.

Once again taking the blonde's hand Santana moved toward the bathtub, the fresh smell of Vanilla and Strawberry bubble bath immediately hitting her nose. Placing one foot into the warm water then her other following right behind, as Brittany did the same behind her. Santana heard the dancer let out a sigh of pleasure as the warm water hit her skin. It was obvious that taking so many hours of dance classes was taking a toll on the blonde's body.

"Here, why don't you get in front?" Santana tugged Brittany's hand forward guiding her in front of her body, before they slid down into the tub.

With Brittany's back pressed against Santana's front, the blonde let her head fall gently against the brunettes shoulder letting the warm water glide, and surround their bodies.

"This feels so good" Brittany sighed once more loving the feel of her body being pressed against her girlfriends, in the warm bubble filled water.

"Mhmm" Santana hummed, bringing her hands up to the dancers shoulder, massaging small circles into her back. "God Britt, and you say I needed this." Santana could feel the tense knots in Brittany's back. "These knots are huge as hell" Santana worked her thumb further into her girlfriends back as Brittany's melted further into her.

"Oh my gosh, that feels amazing." Brittany moaned in pleasure as Santana's thumbs worked against her back. "I've been stretching like crazy, but I still end up with this crazy tension in my back and neck"

"Well I could be your personal massage therapist." Santana's husky voice hit the shell of Brittany's ear, as a smile crossed her face.

"You could huh?" Brittany smiled closing her eyes, at the sensation of Santana's hands against her skin. "Do I get like a special girlfriend massage?"

Santana smiled, her hands dipping a little lower on Brittany's back in the water. "Maybe" she husked. "You have the softest skin" Santana's breath came into contact with the shell of Brittany's ear, earning a soft hum from the blonde.

"I think it's your turn now" Brittany opened her eyes, turning to look back at Santana, before guiding her forward in the large whirlpool tub.

"I still can't believe you did all this" Santana remarked leaning back as her shoulders met the blonde's wet skin.

Brittany laughed taking the wash cloth from the side of the tub, then dipping it into the warm soapy water. "Well believe it. You deserve it. I love you and like I said I could tell you needed this." After a few second of swishing the towel in the water Brittany placed it against Santana's arm washing it gently.

"I love you too, Britt" Santana liked the way it sounded even better than the first time.

* * *

><p>After 20 minutes of rubbing each other down in bubbles and soap, and stealing kisses, Santana and Brittany's found themselves cuddled up in the bed feeding each other strawberries wearing plush bathrobes, complimentary of the parks hotel.<p>

"So, what's my favorite movie?" Brittany asked placing another strawberry in her mouth, as she watched Santana contemplate.

The two had been playing a game to see how much they knew about each other and at this moment Brittany was winning after guessing Santana's favorite food, television show, song, and movie. Now it was Santana's turn, who only needed to get one more question right to tie with Brittany.

Santana's mouth twisted to the side, as she thought hard. Her black silky hair fell over her shoulder covering up one side of her makeup free face. "Save the last dance." She replied tilting her head up, whipping her hair to one side in the process.

Brittany smiled cocking her head to the side. "How did you know? I never told you that."

Santana laughed biting the tip of her strawberry "Well when we watched it you pretty much talked the whole movie line for line, and knew almost every dance move, and besides it's a classic love tale with bomb dance moves which makes it so you" Santana smiled tapping Brittany's nose with her index finger, making Brittany scrunch her nose and giggle.

Once Brittany's giggles silenced the room grew quiet. The faint murmur of the TV could be heard in the background, but the two girls were paying no attention to it.

A fading smile crossed Santana's face. That's what she had been doing all night. Smiling. But she couldn't help it. Her girlfriend had to be the most thoughtful, beautiful, loveable, and considerate person she had ever met which made her the happiest girl in the world.

"There is one more thing I want to do tonight." Santana watched Brittany's blue eyes beam with delight as Santana began to talk.

"Okay what is it?" Brittany's hand began to draw small circles against Santana's leg absent mindedly.

"Well there is kind of good news and bad news" the brunette watched the delight wash from Brittany's face immediately. Santana began to fumble with her fingers down in her lap. "The bad news is - I don't think I ever want to have sex with you"

Brittany didn't know why but her hand quickly fell away from Santana's leg. Her blue eyes instantly snapping down to look anywhere, but at the brunette sitting in front of her. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Britt" Santana reached for the blonde girl's hand, placing both of her hands over the dancer's hand, so she couldn't pull away.

The blonde felt the urge to pull away, but her body wouldn't let her.

Santana let her thumb rub soothing circles of the pale girl's hand, her black hair falling over her eye as she cocked her head trying to make eye contact with the blue eyed girl. "I want to make love to you."

Brittany slowly looked up. Did she just hear that correctly or were her ears playing tricks on her. The blonde opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't form words.

"There's a difference to me" Santana was still stroking the blonde's hand.

Brittany knew there was a difference, of course there was, but she had never 'made love before'. Sex? Yea, she was a pro at that but like Santana said; it was a whole different ball game.

"Sex doesn't involve real feelings, or commitment. Which is why it's just sex" Santana shrugged. "It's rushed and it's only for pleasure and I don't want that with you" Santana shook her head squeezing the blonde's hand. "But when you love someone you care about making them feel cherished, taking in every aspect of their body and soul" Santana let go of Brittany's hand letting her own tan hand trail against the dancers collar bone where the large robe had slipped down a little exposing her neck and the top part of chest. "You're attentive to their needs and desires. You get pleasure out of satisfying them and not just worried about getting yourself off. I want to get joy out of satisfying you than I do myself." Santana's voice was above a whisper as she laid her heart out on the line. "That's what I want to do."

Brittany couldn't speak. All she could do was nod her head. She wanted the same.

Santana laughed at her girlfriend's inability to speak "Is that okay with you?" Santana teased.

Brittany looked at Santana nudging her playfully, before slowly moving forward her lips meeting Santana's. "You know that is more than okay with me." Brittany's mumbled into Santana's mouth as she rose to her knee's, now towering over Santana. She found the collar of Santana's rob, letting her hands slip underneath to remove the plush gown from the Latinas body, as her legs moved to either side of Santana's body, straddling her.

* * *

><p>Brittany's eyes fluttered open slowly, when she felt the warm sun cross her face. Looking out towards the window at the blue skies, she felt so fresh and relaxed after last night. Not to mention loved. Knowing Santana was still probably sleep Brittany tried her best not move too much, but then she realized there wasn't a warm body next to her. Quickly turning over to find cold bare white sheets next to her, Brittany's face immediately twisted in confusion. Brittany grabbed her phone looking at the time to see it was only 9:00 A.M. The blonde slid out of the bed, putting her shirt, and panties on, then looking in the bathroom to see if her girlfriend could be in there, but there was no sign of the Latina.<p>

"Santana?" Brittany called as she walked rapidly past the double doors into the main part of the hotel room, the sun shining against face, allowing the small tears at the brim of her eyes glisten.

As if on cue the hotel door opened, and in walked the gorgeous Latina. She was carrying a star buck's cup crate, with two coffees tucked in the holes, and a star bucks paper bag.

"Hey" a smile crossed Santana's face, which was contrary to the timid expression Brittany was wearing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Santana quickly set the bag and crate down before making her way over to Brittany.

The blonde ran a shaky hand through her blond messy hair, quickly wiping her eyes with the brim of her hand. "Nothing" Brittany shook her head, as a weary smile covered her face.

"Britt?" Santana cupped the blonde face looking into her blue eyes, which had small red veins around the sides.

"You weren't here, when I woke up, and - I thought that - maybe you left" she sniffed, gripping Santana's hands that were cupping her face. "Because you regretted last night" Brittany shrugged, sighing still holding onto Santana.

"What?" Santana cupped the dancers face tighter, pulling her head forward until their foreheads touched. "I regret nothing about last night. It was amazing, you're amazing. Okay?" Santana's spoke still holding the blondes head in between her hands. "I love you Brittany Pierce. And I'm not going anywhere"

Brittany smiled, shaking her head, letting out small laugh and how stupid she felt. She knew Santana would never just up and leave like that. "I love you too" Brittany pushed forward, her lips smashing against Santana's.

"I was hoping I was going to make it back before you woke up, but I guess not huh" Santana pulled back from the kiss to look at Brittany.

"Nope not really." The blonde giggled.

"Well I decided to go out and get breakfast, since I could really sleep anyway" Santana shrugged walking over to the table which held their breakfast.

"You couldn't sleep? Why not?"

Santana rummaged through the Starbuck's bag a little, hesitating before answering the question. "Uhh, it was nothing, a dream."

"That dream you keep having?" Brittany asked with concern in her voice.

"Yea" Santana shrugged it off, hoping to talk about something else now.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Santana shook her head, pulling a pastry out of the brown bag "You looked so, peaceful and I didn't want to wake you"

"Santana I told you –"

"I know I know" Santana cut Brittany off, handing her a pastry and her coffee. "I got you a Carmel frappachino I hope you like it"

Brittany nodded looking down, at the cup not really caring. The coffee really isn't her concern right now. "Well was it the same dream?"

"Yes" Santana let out a long sigh.

"With the guy pinning you down? " Brittany asked.

"I'm on the floor, and I can't yell out because there's something in my mouth" Santana looked down as she spoke. "This time there was someone on the floor beside me but I can't make out who it is" Santana shrugged, growing a bit irritated. This dream was occurring way too often for her, and the fact that it was blurry just upset her even more.

Brittany placed her hand on top of Santana's lightly stroking it. "Alright, we don't have to talk about it anymore."

The brunette looked up to see those sparkling blue ingenuous eyes, and a small smile faded onto her face.

* * *

><p>The two girls ate there breakfast, reminiscing about last night, when Santana's phone rang. Picking up her iPhone off the mantle Santana read the screen, 'Mami'<p>

"It's my mom" Santana looked over to Brittany whose mouth was full of blueberry muffin. "Hey Mami" the Latina answered, placing the iPhone to her ear.

"Hey, Nina" Eva's voice came from the other side of the phone.

Brittany sat at the table, legs crossed Indian style in her chair as she heard the Latina talk with her mother in the other room. The blonde her a few "uh huh's and yeah's" before Santana walked back into the main part of the suite.

"I don't know I'll ask her" Santana looked over at Brittany, as she entered the room again "My mom wants to know if you want to come over for dinner tonight before her and Antonio head out to go see a movie."

Brittany's blue eyes widened, as she stood up with excitement "Yea, of course"

Santana laughed into the phone at her girlfriend's excitement "She said she'll be there." Santana felt the blonde grab her hand, and kiss her knuckles. "Alright Mami, I'll see you in a few. Okay, bye" Santana pressed the end button on her phone, then placing it on the table, before wrapping her free arm around Brittany's waist.

"Seems like your getting along better with your mom"

Santana shook her head "Yea, things between us have been a lot less screaming and throwing things" she laughed looking into cobalt cat like eyes.

"So Antonio is going to be there tonight?" Brittany asked, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Santana nodded biting her lip, with a low sigh.

"Then I promise to be on my best behavior" Brittany smiled, giving Santana some kind of reassurance that tonight would end well, hopefully.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for having me over for dinner, Eva" Brittany smiled sweetly toward the beautiful older Latina woman, then taking a bite of her food.<p>

"Oh, it's no problem. You're practically over here all the time anyway" Eva replied smiling, picking up a bowl of rice to scoop some onto her plate, before passing it to her left to Santana.

Santana poured a nice amount of rice onto her plate before passing to her left to Antonio.

Brittany didn't miss the way the man let his large hand slide over Santana's small palm as he grabbed the bowl. Santana stiffened at the contact looking over at Brittany who was looking at Antonio.

_She had that look in her eye._

"So, Antonio" Brittany was looking dead at the Italian man. "What exactly do you do? I mean I'm kind of confused as to what you do for a living" a fake intrigued smile crossed her face, as Santana almost coughed up her food at the question. Santana began to shake her head subtly. This couldn't be happening right now.

Antonio smirked, wiping his mouth with his napkin then placing it back down in his lap. "I Uhh- I guess you could say I'm in Marketing. My job is kind of all over the place, I do a little bit of everything."

Brittany wanted to roll her eyes. That was the biggest and most vague load of bullshit she had ever heard. But instead of letting him know that she, decided to just nod her head like she believed it.

Her blue eyes said otherwise though, and those green eyes definitely saw it.

"So Mami, how is your case going?" Santana decided to break to tension between her girlfriends and mothers fiancé.

Eva sighed shaking her head "at this point, I'm trying to decide if we still have a case."

Brittany and Santana's eyes widened at this.

"There haven't really been any leads lately. Seems like after we booked that Ciara Rossi girl a few weeks back, everything has died down, or there just being extra careful about what they're doing now."

"What do they do?" Brittany asked. She had never really heard the full story about this mob Eva and Andres were after.

"I don't know where to begin."Eva shook her head, placing her fork down in her plate. "Human trafficking, murders, drug dealing there is no set pattern behind what they do. They're all over the place. The-"

"They just do a little bit of everything?" Brittany cut Eva off mimicking the Italian man's words, looking at Antonio. His emerald eyes glaring back.

Santana quickly cleared her throat, breaking the uneasiness again as she stood up "I'm gonna get some punch out the kitchen, Britt you want to help?" Santana looked down to the blonde.

Brittany could tell she really didn't have an option by the way Santana was looking at her. "Uh, sure"

"Excuse us"

Antonio nodded Watching Santana and Brittany leave the table, relatively more of Santana. "Kids" he chuckled taking a sip of his wine.

Once out of sight of the dining room, Brittany felt Santana latch onto her arm quickly tugging her down the hall and into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Santana stopped quickly turning around to face the blonde, who had a confused expression on her face.

"I'm not doing any—"

"Just stop whatever your doing." Santana sighed heavily as if she had just fisnished running a mile. "Stop with the questions and the looks. Okay?" the Latina looked behind her making sure her mother or Antonio couldn't hear their conversation.

Brittany looked at the displeased Latina. "San, I didn't mean –" her voice grew weak.

"I know" Santana cut her girlfriend off again. She didn't mean to get upset but adding fire to the fuel was just not what she needed right now. Her brown eyes looked down toward the tiled floor "I know you saw him, touch my hand when he grabbed the bowl" her words were hushed. "If I were you I would be pissed too" Santana looked back up to met blue eyes. "But, two weeks Britt. That's it. In two weeks is the wedding, and all this will be over."

"Two weeks" Brittany repeated as Santana stepped forward placing a quick kiss to her lips.

"I love you" Santana stated as she pulled away from the kiss, before grabbing the punch, and heading out the kitchen leaving Brittany in the kitchen to think.

_Just two weeks. _

* * *

><p><em>So, let me just say these next few chapters... shit is going to go down..<em> _just saying. lol_

_and and p.s. follow my tumblr .com_

_I will be posting sneak peeks and chapter spoilers! so make sure to follow and feel free to ask quesitons if you have any about the story!_

_keep the reviews coming, i LOVE reading them! They are like the highlight of my day.. sadly... haha lets see if we can get to 200! yah!_


	26. Chapter 26: Twas the night before

Im extremely sorry for the long wait! But college has my attention 24/7! I mean to upload this earlier during my holiday break but things came up :/

I hope you all are still interested and forgive me for being such a horrible updater :( as my new years resolution I plan to update a lot more!

Happy Reading(: and hope you all have a fantastic 2013!

* * *

><p>Two weeks, that was it. And now time was up.<p>

"Really Britt?" Santana huffed as her girlfriend flung another unapproved dress over the dressing room door. "You've tried on twenty different dresses already, its almost 5 o'clock " Santana looked at her watch "You've got to pick one already"

"Ok last one, I promise!" Brittany yelled through the dressing room door.

Quinn sighed, her head dangling from the side of one of the armchairs she decided to get comfortable in. "You said that six dresses ago!"

There was a few bangs against the door and Brittany maneuvered around as she changed before she emerged sporting a soft pink one shoulder chiffon dress with rhinestones embedded across the right breast area. "What do you think?" The blonde asked twirling around with her hands on her hips.

"You look amazing" Santana repeated the same answer that she used for the last ten dresses, but she wasn't lying. The way the pink shade sat softly against the dancers skin made her look graceful and dainty.

"Color looks great on you" Quinn also repeated her last answer from the last dress.

Brittany scrunched her face, poking her lip out. "You guys are just saying that" she turned to look at herself in the full-length mirror.

Quinn rolled her eyes, letting out a tired frustrated huff.

Santana quickly got up; making her way over to Brittany "Babe, it doesn't matter what you wear, you look beautiful in anything" she placed her chin on the blondes shoulder, looking at the two of them in the mirror.

Brittany let out shy smile "So you really like this dress?"

Santana smiled back "This one, and the last twenty you tried on" The brunette let out a small laugh, before placing a kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"Fineeeeee" The dancer drug out "Ill get this dress" Brittany twirled a little more in the mirror to make sure of her final decision.

"Thank you God!" Quinn groaned rising from the chair she had made into a bed for the last hour. "And remind me why, you waited a day before the wedding to go out and find a dress?" Quinn swung her purse onto her shoulder.

"With all the dance practices, helping my dad at the grill, and not to mention spending time with my lovely girlfriend, this was the only time I could find to go and look for one." Brittany spoke walking towards the check out counter.

Quinn shrugged "Speaking of the day before, are you excited for the big day tomorrow?" the short blonde nudged her best friend with her shoulder.

"Oh, Ecstatic" Santana cheered rolling her eyes.

"Come on" Quinn nudged her again "Your mother gets married to Antonio, and then they go back to jersey, and things here go back to normal. No more step daddy hitting on your anymore. Problem solved"

"Yea, not quite" Santana quipped.

"What do you mean?" Brittany spoke up suddenly, turning around to face the blonde and brunette.

Quinn face crumpled in confusion "I thought once your mother married Antonio they were booking it back to Jersey"

"Turns out my mother loves her job a lot more than I thought. They're not leaving until this dragon case is solved." Santana sighed, looking down.

"But that doesn't mean you have to stay with them. Can't you move back in with your dad?" Brittany reasoned.

"And tell my mom what? Oh, I'm tired of living with you guys, I'm going to go back to my dads" Santana imitated a fake voice.

Brittany and Quinn looked at each other before busting out with a simultaneous "Uh, yea!"

Santana looked at the two girls in shock "I can't jus tell my mom that!"

"Why not?" Quinn questioned.

"Like I told you before, it would crush her. And besides it hasn't been that bad living with them lately."

Blue demanding eyes looked at the Latina.

"I mean Antonio has laid off. He hasn't tried anything in the last two weeks. So maybe he got his little kick out of whatever he was doing, and now he's I don't know - done."

"Done?" Brittany queried looking at her girlfriend, and then back to the cashier to collect her change.

"You say it as if it was a game" Quinn expressed, not understanding.

"Not a game Q, but maybe a plan. A plan for what I don't know. But I do know that he's laid off so." Santana began to grow irritated.

"So, I think this conversation is over" Brittany chirped, smiling a little hoping to lighten the mood. The blond slipped her hand through her girlfriends tan hand as they walked toward the store exit.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mami" Santana bent down giving her mother a quick kiss on her cheek. The young Latina's hands were full of different shopping bags filled with things she had bought that day.<p>

"Oh, Niña hey!" Eva turned around giving her daughter a quick hug while laughing at something one of her friends/bridesmaids had said.

For her Bachelorette party Eva decided to have a small get together with some of her closest girl friends who were also some of her bridesmaids and her cousins at a fancy little hotel not too far from the wedding venue. She decided to have a day full of lavish luxuries, such a massages, pedicures and a night filled with girl talk of course.

"Sanny! We were just talking about you" Rosá stumbled her way towards her niece and sister while holding a champagne glass.

Santana side eyed her aunt. "You were?"

"Yes, about you and that gorgeous girlfriend of yours!" Rosá shouted a little too cheerfully indicating she had already had one too many drinks.

Santana giggled softly

"Pay her no mind" Eva quickly dismissed her sister laughing, "But speaking of gorgeous girlfriends, where is Brittany? I thought she was staying with you tonight at the hotel?"

"She is, but she forgot her shoes for tonight at home, so she ran back to get them"

"You didn't go with her?"

Santana shook her head, "I tried, she insisted that it would be quicker if I came back here and change and she'd just change at home at meet me here."

Eva smiled wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders "That makes sense. But Niña I still really wish you would stay and party with us I mean you are my maid of honor" the older brunette pouted pulling Santana closer so her chin sat on her shoulder while batting her long black eyelashes.

Santana laughed pulling away "Nuh uh don't try to give me the puppy dog eyes. I invented the puppy dog eyes"

"I'm teasing I'm teasing" Eva chuckled "You go out and have fun tonight, and ill see you bright and early in the morning." Eva gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Just make sure your able to get up and function in the morning," Santana pointed at the table that was full of different alcoholic beverages laughing, as she made her way out of the hotel room.

Santana made her way down the lengthy hallway towards her own room left with her thought about tonight, tomorrow, and what's to come afterwards. With her mothers wedding date so close Santana though she would be a lot more excited, but something didn't feel right. Like something really bad was waiting to happen. She thought about telling Brittany and Quinn but she knew they would worry, and blow things out of proportion.

Sliding her key card into the door, she turned the knob when a familiar voice called her name.

"Santana? Hey. " Antonio turned the corner at the exact moment the Latina opened her door.

"Antonio, hey?" Santana tried to curl her mouth into a friendly smile but it just wasn't working. "What are you doing down here I thought you were banned to the 8th floor?"

Being a huge person on tradition Eva decided she did not want to see Antonio's face or vice versa before the wedding. Meaning Antonio's room was four floors apart from his bride to be.

"Yea, I was just going to check on your mother, But bad idea?" He rubbed the stumble on his chin.

Santana nodded wincing "Probably. She might skin you alive if you walked in there right now."

Antonio chuckled. "Thanks for the save"

"Uh, yea no problem" Santana let out an impish smile moving further into her room as she closed the door, but Antonio's snake skinned shoes stopped the hardwood door from closing.

Santana eyed the expensive shoes before looking into his green eyes with confusion.

"I uhh, I was just wondering if you made a decision about Jersey?" his large hand pushed the door a bit further back causing Santana to step out farther.

"Yea," Santana looked at Antonio's hand against the door. It looked a lot larger up close, especially the extravagant gold ring that sat on his ring finger. "I umm, I wont be moving back with you guys to Jersey. I mean ill stay in the apartment while your hear but when you guys leave I'm moving back in with my dad." Her eyes left his hand looking into his eyes again.

"Sticking it out in good o'l New york, Huh?" he chuckled again. "Is there a reason why?"

_Because you're an ass. _"I like it here. I have friends, a job, a beautiful girlfriend, school" Santana noticed the slight chuckle from Antonio when she said girlfriend but decided to let it slide. "Besides me and Mami do better when were apart anyway." She shrugged.

"I understand" Antonio lied.

"Cool" Santana nodded as an awkward silence passed. "The big day is tomorrow you should probably get some, Im going to take a quick shower before I head out with Britt, Quinn and Puck tonight.

"Alright. And I'm – I'm really proud of you for knowing your mind and speaking it." He grinned, making Santana shiver inwardly.

"Thanks?" She was a little confused at what the green-eyed man was proud about? If she really spoke the truth about how much he was a disgusting pervert, she doubted he would still be so proud.

"Okay, well im going to head on up. Ill see you in the A.M" he waved before turning to walk towards the elevators.

"Weirdo.." Santana mumbled taking her weight of the door, letting it close as she dropped her bags before heading towards the bathroom. Unlike most hotel doors, this door didn't click close like most, but Santana was too worried about getting in the shower and being dressed by the time Brittany showed up.

Quickly discarding her clothes Santana hoped into the shower. If she showered really quickly, that would give her twenty minutes to do her hair, fifteen to do her makeup, and five to actually put her dress and shoes on. Running right on time Santana stepped out the shower, her bare tan body still dripping wet as she stepped carefully against the tiled floor careful not to slip, as she grabbed a towel, when the bathroom door suddenly opened.

"Britt?" Santana turned around to see her girlfriend, but it was a little hard due to the steam from the shower. The brunettes jaw dropped from shock along with the towel that was in her hand when she met a pair of green eyes. Her bare body glistened from the water against her skin as Antonio took in the sight before him. The man's mouth watered as he licked his lips getting a chance to see what he had been craving.

Coming back to her senses Santana scrambled to the ground reaching for her towel as she slipped due to her wet feet. Her black wavy hair clung to her bare chest and back as she pulled to towel from the floor. "What the hell are you doing in here!" Santana screamed pulling the towel against her body as she quickly scooted away from the door and farther back into the corner of the bathroom. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped harder on the cloth in front of her.

Antonio smiled taking a step further.

"Stay away from me!" Santana pushed her self deeper in to the wall behind her.

"I'm sorry Santana" Antonio never budged from his spot. His eyes still glued to the now semi nude Latina in front of him.

"What are you still doing here?" Santana yelled. The Latina was so frightened she couldn't find the strength to move. The only movement she made was from the trembling that she couldn't seem to control.

"It was an accident. Your door was open, and then I heard the water shut off." The Italian man wasn't smiling any more but his voice was strangely calm. "I thought you were finished - Obviously I was wrong. It won't happen again. My mistake." He winked before disappearing from the doorway.

Santana felt like her heart was going to explode from her chest as tears began to rush down her face. She clenched harder to her towel, the only security she felt she had as she broke down on the cold wet tiled floor.

_Maybe this was a game... And Antonio was winning. _

* * *

><p>I dont plan on leaving you guys hanging that long with a cliffhanger like that! But let me know what you guys think!<p>

And again I hope you all don't hate me for taking forever with this update! Or hate me for what just happened with Santana and Antonio :/ lol

Till next update!


	27. Chapter 27: Afraid

Sooooo, I know you guys hate me! I am the worst updater ever! Life got in the way.. But here you guys go!

And alos thanks for all the reviews! And the concerns towards the story! Its great to know you guys are still reading! I love you guys! (:

Chapter 27!

* * *

><p>"San?" Brittany called out as she made here way into the hotel room. The blonde was running a little later than she hoped thanks to the crazy storm that was going on outside. "Babe?" The blonde called once more. "I know I'm late. I'm sorry, the weather out there is ridiculous it's like a hurricane out there" Brittany joked laying here purse down on the bed, and shrugging off her wet jacket.<p>

But there was still no sign of Santana.

"Santana?" The blonde called out again, right before a large clap of thunder boomed through the room.

The hotel room had a strange quietness to it that suddenly crept up on the dancer making her shiver. She didn't notice it before but she did now. Brittany saw her girlfriend's purse and shopping bags on the bed so she knew the Latina was somewhere in the room.

"San?" Brittany called out moving slowly towards the bathroom. She saw the white light shining from underneath the door along with steam indicating her girlfriend hadn't gotten the shower not too long ago.

The blonde knocked lightly "Santana? You in there?" Brittany waited for a response, but there wasn't one. Just she sound of the pitter patter from the rain. She knocked again just to make sure, calling out her girlfriend's name one more time, and just like before it was silent. Deciding to enter anyway the dancer immediately grew frantic at what she saw.

Santana's black curly hair was matted against her still naked body. The only thing shielding here was the white towel the she was desperately clinging on to. The Latinas body shivered as her eyes dazed off into space.

I was one of the scariest things she had ever seen.

"Oh my god.. Santana" Brittany rushed into the bathroom; quickly kneeling in front of girlfriend but Santana quickly snatched away pushing herself into the corner.

"Get away.. no. no" Santana whispered desperately. Her body still trembling as Brittany watched tears beginning to fall from the brunette's eyes.

"Santana, baby its me. Brittany" The blonde pleaded, "Look at me Santana." The blonde tried her best to stay calm, but the latina was scaring her more by the minute.

Everything was happening so fast. Santana felt her chest getting heavy, like a weight had been dropped on it. She could hear Brittanys voice but she couldn't move she felt paralyzed.

"Santana please look at me." Brittany tried again, this time placing her hand gently on the brunettes arm.

Santana felt the need to pull away, but Brittany gently gripped harder pulling her girlfriends arm into her lap.

"Santana, I need you tell me what's wrong." Brittany was now stroking the Latinas arms softly. "Just tell me what happened" her voice was soft and soothing. "Talk to me."

"He was here."

Santana's voice startled Brittany, as she wasn't expecting the brunette to speak. "Who was here?" Brittany pushed herself onto her knees moving closer to Santana hoping to get more information.

"He was in here.. Antonio" The Latina turned slowly to finally look at Brittany. She tried her hardest to keep her breathing steady but the whole situation of course made her uneasy.

The blonde felt a rush of anger beginning to flow through her suddenly. "What do you mean he was here? Like inside the room?"

Santana shook her head slowly. " I – I don't know how he got in. I was getting out the shower and he was just standing there.. Looking at me. I –"

Before Santana could finish her sentence Brittany was already half way out of the bathroom.

"That's it. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" The blondes usually gentle blue eyes were now raging with anger. The though of that pervert getting a peek at Santana's body made Brittany want to rip that jackass's head off.

"Britt! No!" Santana scrambled to her feet as fast as she could still clutching the bathroom towel to her body, chasing after her girlfriend finally getting a hold of her as she made her way into the bedroom.

"Santana I'm sorry but I cant sit here pretend like what you just told me didn't happen! I've been calm this whole time and have let you handle this. But this has just gone too far Santana!"

"You think I don know that Britt! That perv is marrying my Mom tomorrow and I don't know what the fuck to do about it!" Santana shouted back still clutching the towel around her shaking body.

Brittany let out a frustrated sigh as a tense silence filled the room.

"Here" Brittany finally spoke after a beat grabbing the complimentary bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the chair in the corner of the room. Her voice was back to it's usual calm like state "I just can't watch you go through this anymore Santana." She held the robe open as Santana slid her arms into it then her body before tying the cloth belt around her waist. "Literally it's exhausting, and I know you're tired of going through this too." Brittany's blue eyes searched for Santana's as the brunette turned around to facer her.

Santana's brown eyes looked at the blue pleading ones in front of her and the only thing she could do was nod her head as a tear fell. It was true. She was exhausted from all this. The lies. The games. She just couldn't do it anymore. She had to tell the truth.

Brittany's hand came up to wipe the single tear from her girlfriends face. "ill be right here with you the whole time." The blond offered a comforting smile as she placed her lips to the Latinas temple, before a loud zapping noise rang through the hotel, and then darkness. The lights were out."

Santana quickly grabbed a hold of Brittany shirt as the blonde wrapped her hands around her. "This is just way to creepy for me" Santana whispered in the dark room.

"It's just the storm" Brittany began to rub soothing circles into the Latinas back. "They'll probably be back on in a minute." The blonde felt her girlfriend's heart beating rapidly as she held her close, before moving towards the large window. "See the whole blocks out." The blonde pointed out to the Latina.

"Santana! Ninã! You in there?" Eva's voice sprang from the outside of the hotel room.

"Yea were in here Mami" Santana slipped out of Brittany's arms for a moment to answer the door for her mother.

At the sight before her Eva could have dropped her champagne glass that was still in hands. She may have been a little drunk but she was still sober enough to notice the frazzled and scared look upon her daughters face. She hadn't seen Santana look that way since she was younger and would talk about the monsters under her bed. The older Latinas face twisted in confusion and Santana knew exactly what her mother was about to say. I guess with the lights out it still wasn't as dark as Santana thought.

"Santana what's wrong?" Eva walked into the room making Santana walk backwards as Brittany came up to join the conversation.

Santana chuckled uncomfortably pulling her robe tighter and tucking a piece of damp hair behind her ears "What? Nothing." She offered a faltered smile that quickly fell from her face once she bumped into the front of her girlfriend, not realizing how far she had been moving back.

"Santana" Brittany stated firmly wanting her to finally tell the truth.

"Mija tell me what wrong now." Eva's pleaded.

Santana's head popped up the sound of the word mija coming from her mother's voice. Her mom never called her that only her father. But she liked the sound of it, it wasn't hard like how her mother would normally speak, it was gentle.

Letting out a straggled breath and deciding it was finally time the latina shook her head and let out a small "Okay" she swallowed the nervous lump that was in her throat. "Ill tell you whats wrong."

Just then another large zap rang through the hotel as the lights flickered back on.

"Look at that the lights are back on" Santana offered another faltered smile and a fake chuckle, looking towards Brittany who had the most serious expression causing Santana to stop her fake laugh immediately.

"That's great mija but don't change the subject" Eva sat her champagne glass on the side table "Now tell me what wrong."

"Fine." Santana huffed again, just as another hard knock rang from the hotel door.

"Hey, everything okay in there. I just wanted to check—"

Santana immediately recognized that voice. It was Antonio. Before the Latina could stop her mother from the letting the man in, she had already opened the door, and the chiseled man made his way inside.

Santana immediately tensed up clenching her robe, before she felt Brittany's hands holding on to her arms as she dipped a little and whispered "It's okay I'm right here."

"I know im not supposed to see you!" Antonio threw his hands up in defense at his fiancé "But I had to come check on you girls and see if you were okay!" He flashed his perfect smile and let out a deep laugh.

"ill let it slide baby" Eva smile back laughing as she wrapped an arm around his waist making Santana want to absolutely gag right then and there. "But could you wait for me outside. Us girls were talking about something" Eva asked the tall man.

"Sure" The Italian man shrugged turning to make his way out.

"No, he should stay" Santana's voice was hard and cold suddenly. Unafraid like before.

Brittany face scrunched in confusion much like Eva's and Antonio's. "Are you sure" the blonde was taken back and Santana just send a simple nod.

"Okay" Eva drawled out confused as Antonio turned back around to stand behind his fiancé. "so what is it?"

There was no hesitation in the Latinas voice. "He's been coming on to me." Santana pointed at the man behind her mother. For some reason those words coming out of her mouth wasn't as fulfilling as she thought it would be. It still felt like there was a weight on her shoulder.

Eva let out a huge scoff before laughing "Santana I thought we were passed that" she shook her head nonchalantly.

"No its true." Brittany spoke up from behind Santana. Her voice serious and full of truth.

This time it was Antonio's turn to scoff and laugh. "You can't believe this" he began laughing harder making Santana's skin crawl.

Eva's smile suddenly disappeared "Of course I don't want to believe it Antonio, but she's my daughter!" Santana could tell her mother was beginning to get worked up "You know what this must be a misunderstanding. Santana why don't you start from the beginning." The older latina moved separating her self from Antonio so sit on the bed. She couldn't be near him at the moment. Not right now.

"Okay" Santana began "It started with the looks, weird vibes. He'd eye me in a certain way."

"What way?" Eva asked going into detective mode.

"Its not like he leered or drooled or anything, but it made me uncomfortable" just talking about sent shivers down her spine. "And then the things he'd say. Like your in charge of where this goes and I want us to have a special relationship." Santana mocked.

"This is Ludacris!" Antonio interrupted before Eva put her hand up not even bothering to look at him, signaling him to stop speaking. And he did, before letting out a huff and running and hand through his dark hair. "whatever" he mumbled.

Eva quickly got up grabbing her daughter by the arm to move her to a secluded part of the hotel suit. "Im going to talk to her in private for a minute" Eva announced to Antonio and Brittany and she moved through the suite. Leaving Antonio and Brittany to have a death stare match.

Eva let out a sad sigh before she spoke. "Santana, sweetheart don't you think that this is a bit of a stretch. Because has Antonio done anything to you specifically? Has he touched you? Has he hurt you?"

"I was in bed one night asleep and something woke me up. He was there, just standing there in the doorway staring at me. He said he thought he heard glass shatter, but - like someone breaking in, but only Spiderman could reach my window up here. And at the boutique when we were trying on dresses, Antonio walked into my dressing room when my dress was unzipped, like it was the most natural thing in the world! He looked at me as if –" Santana suddenly stopped speaking.

"As if what? Tell me Santana"

"As if I was naked." Santana wanted to cry at the thought.

"Did he touch you?" Eva quickly asked

"No" Santana shook her head "but he zipped up my dress. It was the way in which he did. The day we were trying on bride's maid's dresses he came in and zipped up my dress. I didn't ask him to he just did it. I tried to ignore it. I did mom, but tonight—" Santana trembled just thinking about the situation that had just happened.

"What happened?"

"I'd just finished taking a shower. I was drying off, and Antonio knew I was still in the bathroom - he had to know - and he just walked in without knocking. He saw me, Mom. I was naked, and he just looked at me, just stood there and looked at me. It was so dirty and creepy and it was just horrible. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Mom." That was it. Santana broke down as she began to sob.

That was all Eva needed. Before Santana knew it Eva was leaving her side and heading back to the main part of the suit where she had left Brittany and her fiancé.

"I want to hear it from you Antonio" Eva stopped right in front of her fiancé waiting for a response.

"Whats the point he'll just deny it" Brittany glared at the green eyed man.

"Is it true?" Eva asked knowing he already knew what she was talking about.

Antonio shook his head letting out a artificial sad sigh "Santana I though we worked through this" he watched the Latina re-enter the room as she stood beside her girlfriend.

"Worked through this?" Santana was now glaring at him. "You keep getting worse I had to tell her!"

"What's been going on with you and Santana?" Eva never took her eyes away from her fiancé.

Antonio licked his lips before moving from in front of Eva to make room for himself as he told his "story". "I'd hoped it wouldn't get this far. I guess - I guess it started around when I came to rescue Santana the morning after Brittany. I thought it was just gratitude at first, but then I realized Santana had a little crush on me."

"I do not. I would never be into you like that." Santana rolled her eyes at how stupid this guy must have been.

"Santana please let Antonio finish." Eva motioned for her fiancé to continue his story.

"I had a long talk with her, told her I was flattered. I mean, Santana's a wonderful young woman, but I told her very clearly that I loved you, and she was going to have to accept that." Antonio continued before Brittany now interrupted.

"This guy is so full of it!" Brittany tried her hardest to control her anger at this point for Santana, but this was ridiculous.

"Ok, so why not come to me?" Eva asked making her way over to where Antonio had moved.

"Because I knew it would upset you. And you've got enough to deal with already with work and the wedding. I thought I could deal with this on my own without getting you involved." He made up.

Santana watched her mother, as she saw the look in her eyes change. She was actually falling for Antonio's crap!

"Santana, I do care for you. Your like a daughter to me" the green eye man made his way towards the Latina and began to reach out for her before Brittany stepped in between only inches away from his face.

"You touch her, and I break your fingers." The blue-eyed girl never flinched as she spoke, towards the man making him back off. But Antonio didn't flinch either he gracefully pulled his hand back toward himself with a slight smirk etched on his face.

"So why did you bust all up in the bathroom, and you knew I was still in there? You just stood there getting an eyeful, hoping for more." Santana stepped in front of Brittany not caring at this moment that she was stepping closer to the man.

Antonio shrugged without a care in the world "It was an accident, and I apologized for that. It would've ended there. I would've left. I wish I had." His answer was too calm for Santana and Brittany's taste.

Eva felt the tears beginning to well in her eyes. She was a detective for a living. She was strong. She had seen numerous dead bodies even children bodies and not once did she cry or felt the need to. That wasn't her she wasn't supposes to cry especially in front of people, but this was just too much for anyone to handle. "Why Antonio?" her head whipped around to look at her fiancé. The hurt was evident on her face.

Antonio scratched his forehead. For once he was at a lost for words. The only thing he could do was look at Santana, whose face was tense also waiting for an answer.

"Don't look at Santana! Look at me and tell me why!" Eva shouted snatching Antonio's chin, as she turned his head to look at her. "Tell me why." She demanded.

"Fine." Antonio lifted his hands in defeat. "Before I could close the door, Santana dropped her towel."

Santana felt the anger rushing to her face. "What!"

"She told me it was my bachelor party, and I could have anything I want." Antonio sighed shaking his head. "I couldn't stop her."

"You liar!" Before Santana knew what was happening she was charging for the man before her mother caught her in mid air. "You're a fucking liar! Hijo de puta!" The Latina was still shouting as her mother used all her force to hold her back. "Let go!" she shouted as she tried her best to tangle free from her mothers grip. "I'm not going to touch him!" she shouted once she knew her mother wouldn't let her go until she settled down. "You believe me don't you?"

Eva shook her head as the tears began to fall. "No, really, I - I can't"

"You cant believe him!" Santana gripped on to her mothers arm.

Eva quickly snatched it away. "Santana, how could you? How could you tell such horrible lies? Antonio - he loves us. Santana, please don't do this. Take it all back. Tell the truth." Eva pleaded tears streaming down her face.

Santana couldn't believe what was happening right now. Her own mother didn't believe her. "No" Santana's face scrunched with disbelief. "I wont take it back. I'm not the liar Antonio is! You can't marry this guy!"

"Santana, why are you doing this? The night before my wedding? I mean, I know we've had problems, but I thought they were behind us. Maybe - maybe it's my fault. I left you here with your dad, and then I blow back into town with a fiancé and maybe you're - you're hurt or you're angry or maybe just a little jealous." Eva wiped another tear from her cheek.

"Mami, I love you. I'm not trying to mess this up for you. I'm trying to stop a huge mistake." Santana's pitch changed as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Eva, you have to believe Santana" Brittany came from behind her voice serious and calm. She hated seeing her girlfriend this way. She didn't understand how a mother couldn't believe her fiancé over her own daughter.

Eva was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Were going to leave now." She sniffed, grabbing a hold of Antonio's hand. "And if you decide to tell the truth I would love to have you at my wedding. But if you continue with these accusations Santana don't come. "

" But Mami –" Santana was in complete shock.

"Don't. Come." Eva repeated raising her hand, cutting Santana off.

Antonio placed a peck on Eva's temple, wrapping his arm around her as they made they're way out the room. Her shoulders slightly moving up and down indicating she was still crying as they walked out.

Santana watcher her mother walk out the room with the slimiest, perverted liar she had ever met. And she was going to marry him. "I can't believe that just happened." Santana whispered. She was stunned. She remained in the same spot starring at the door. This couldn't be happening. Everyone kept telling her she needed to tell her mother the truth and she did. But this wasn't what she had expected. Her mother was supposed to believe her. That's what mothers do right? They trusted their daughters, but of course not Santana's.

"Santana –" Brittany spoke softly, not quite knowing what to say. How do comfort someone after that. She knew Santana had to be heartbroken.

The Latina shook her head using the sleeve of her robe to wipe a tear from her cheek. "Just hold me." She whispered wrapping her arms around Brittany and burying her face into her shoulder before a cascade of tears began falling from her eyes.

"Of course" Brittany held on tight to her girlfriend leaving a small kiss in her hair, as Santana's back began to heave from her sobbing.

That night Brittany had seen her girlfriend at her lowest, and there wasn't a thing she could do to fix it.

Antonio had won.

* * *

><p>Dont kill me! Trust me were no where near the end! Every time I think about ending it I come up with new ideas! Let me know if you guys have any ideas also! I love reading them!<p>

Unil next time (:


End file.
